Beautiful and Dangerous Smile
by soeki
Summary: Tania finds herself stuck in a war of attraction and fear between a charming boy and a sadistic Quidditch Captain. There is a problem. The aforementioned is the same person: Roger Davies. Will she be able to fight the allure of his crooked smile? Roger/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: "Dilemma"**

_"I'm your piece of mind, fight for what you've made yourself believe," - Can't Hold On by Shiloh_

* * *

><p>"Will you hurry up, dear? We need to leave now!" Yelled a voice from downstairs. I turned towards my bedroom door as I closed my trunk.<p>

"Coming, mom!" I yelled back, fastening the last strap. I picked up the trunk and exited my clean bedroom, grabbing my duffel bag full of Quidditch magazines, my book _'The Complete Works of Poe'_, and some gold for the trolley, swinging it onto my shoulder. My father stopped me before I reached the stairs, with a smile and a flick of his wand, my trunk took itself downstairs. At least until half way down when it dropped and thunked down the stairs.

I sighed, "You know dad, I don't understand why you think that's so funny." My father held his side laughing as my mother screamed from the bottom of the steps.

"I swear if you do that again - !" she just shook her head as she picked up the fallen luggage and took it outside to the car. My brothers Nikolai and Mihael followed behind her, their things already packed. I descended the stairway, my dad now calmed followed behind me.

"Aleksi! Come on, you don't want to miss the first train ride of the rest of your life!" My dad yelled jokingly towards the kitchen where my younger sister was walking out dragging her feet. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she was not looking forward to it.

"But daddy! I wanna stay here with you and mom." See? She is pouting and if I know dad – which I do – he is not going to fall for that.

"Just, get in the car," He mumbled, holding the door for us. I put my shoes on and stood up, taking the jacket hanging by the front door and slipping it on. Aleksi did the same and one by one the three of us left the house, getting into our fathers car, which was the only seats left available.

I helped Aleksi into the back of the car while I climbed into the front. My elder brother Yakov placed the last of the trunks in the back of our mother's car and climbed in with her and the other boys, driving out of the long winding driveway. My father followed just behind.

The car ride as always is quiet, except for the random sighs or sniffling coming from the back, to which I just ignored while dad just turned up the music. He was never good at handling emotional girls. Sometimes I bet he wished he had all boys.

Then dad turned the music down again, I just turned towards him, raising one eyebrow, "I was wondering, Tania, have you thought about maybe joining Quidditch this year? I heard that Ravenclaw is down a Beater." He asked as subtly as he could.

"No. I have no intentions of joining the team," I shrugged. I'm much too focused on studying, like I'd have time to study and play on the team.

"Well, you know, your brother Yakov thinks you'd be a perfect addition to the team, I'm sure he'd put in a good word for you." Dad said, turning in to parking lot at the train station, parking beside mom's car.

I opened the door as Aleksi ran out towards our brothers, "I'm sure he would." I smiled at my older brother. As much as I'd like to say we all have some sibling rivalry going on in the family, we really don't. The five of us get along very well, even with young Aleksi and her complaining. We look out for each other.

Yakov turned to look at us, questioningly, "Is there something you needed?" he asked. I just shook my head lifting my duffel bag onto my shoulder, walking towards the entrance, my dad dragging my trunk ahead of us. We all followed.

Nikolai was teasing Aleksi, telling her she'd better be careful or else she'd be stuck in Slytherin if she wasn't being nice to anyone. She started crying and mom scolded her son about being nice. It was like that until we got to Platform 9 and ¾. One by one we all entered, myself going after Yakov and Aleksi. We waited for the rest of the family, not really paying attention to our surroundings, which is until we heard Aleksi gasp.

Of course, she has never seen the station. I turn to look at her mouth hanging open, looking at the train whose steam was billowing out. I remember my first time seeing the enormous train, it was quite the shocker. I smile looking back at her, she continued to stare, but at least became aware of the people around her, she backed off a little, grabbing the back of my jacket.

The minutes flew by and we said our goodbyes, gathering on the train, Mihael and Nikolai left to find their friends while myself and Yakov tried to find a room for Aleksi to sit in. Opening one compartment we found some young kids.

Yakov cleared his throat and the kids jumped, most of the young girls blushed at him. "I was wondering if I could leave my sister with you, would that be alright?" he flashed a brilliant smile.

I just chuckled, elbowing him in the ribs, "Yes, Yakov, go ahead and charm the young girls," he just looked at me, oblivious of what his good looks did to girls, even the girls years younger then him.

He coughed, and turned, "Yes, well will she be able to accompany the three of you?" again trying to get an answer out of the shocked girls, they just nodded. Taking that as a definitive answer, I pushed Aleksi in front of me, showing them who will be joining them. I give her a nudge and she shyly walked in.

"Hi, I'm Aleksi Yuran." She introduced herself, looking at her shoes.

"My name is Rosalyn Burrows. I'm new!" one of the girls introduced.

"Samantha Jones, I like your name Aleksi, it's really different," another one, a blonde, perked up grinning, revealing a missing tooth.

"Jamina Reddy, it's nice to meet you," the third introduced, waving Aleksi over to the open seat beside her. Once she sat down and the four of them started talking about what houses they want to be sorted into, Yakov and Tania left the room. As they stood outside, Yakov turned to his younger sister.

"So, did dad ask you if you were thinking about joining the Quidditch team?" he motioned forward, the two walked down the crowded corridor. "I got a letter about try outs being held this week. You should go."

"Yes, and I don't want to be on the team," I remarked. "Besides, I didn't pack my broom. So I can't try out." I smiled.

"You didn't." He was frowning now, making his way in front of me and blocking my path, arms crossed. "Why would you do something like that, Tania? Really?"

I sighed, "You know me well Yakov. I just don't like the attention. I like being invisible. I don't get hexed by Slytherins as often as any other student and I certainly don't get distracted from my school work. This is the soul purpose of going to school!"

This fight had been going on for as I was able to join the team. I mean, I love playing with my family and friends during the summer, but to actually be on the House team was something I would not do.

"Good-bye Yakov, I'll talk to you later," I squeezed by him and continued down the passage way to a very familiar compartment. The one my friends and I ride in every year. Upon getting closer to it I see him.

Not just anyone, but the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, Roger Davies. He walked past me with out even the slightest bit of acknowledgment. It was only because he doesn't even know who I am. I turn just slightly to see him greet my brother on the way to their compartment. Even though Roger is in my year, him and my brother were very good friends and hung out with a few other guys on the team.

The team currently consists of my brother Yakov, Roger Davie, Cho Chang, Jason Samuels, and Jeremy Stretton. They seemed to be in need of one beater and one chaser. I knew that even if I tried out, there would be someone better then me.

I sigh and open the door to my compartment to be enveloped in a very tight embrace by my friends, who pull me inside.

As soon as everyone settled we began to chat about what we did in the summer. Of course we had written to each other but it had been about two weeks since we last sent a message. It was something we did since we realized we had nothing to speak of on our train ride.

"So, Tania, your sister is joining us at Hogwarts this year, isn't she?" Aleana Stewarts asked; her cropped blonde hair swung when she turned to me.

"Yes, that's right; Yakov and I found her a nice compartment with three young girls. They seemed pleased to have more company," I giggled, "Or perhaps it was my brother's presence that set off the looks a joy on their faces!"

Everyone began to laugh; Vivianne Franks was the first to recover, "Of course! He's always been a looker."

"Oh Vivianne, be careful with that! We all know that you have a crush on the boy!" Aleana hid a well placed smile behind her hand.

"Shush!" she shrieked, her cheeks coloured greatly and contrasted horribly with her mousy hair.

I smiled knowingly as the bickering picked up. I turned to the last member of our group. A bespectacled young lady sat across from me, seemingly reading her latest issue of 'Witch Weekly', but to the trained eye one can see her occasionally cast a glance over the top of the page towards her best friend.

"Well Tessa, are you going to speak to me or will you continue with those casual glances?" I asked smirking.

"Well Tania, since you now spoke to me there will be no need for my 'casual glances' is there?" she mocked. Tessa Edwards was a petite girl; she had short light brown hair that curled near her jaw line. She had atop her nose a pair of thick-framed glasses and her hazel eyes were focused on me behind them.

"How is your father doing? I suppose he's rather busy?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Oh you know, as busy as a Ministry member can be at this time, barely saw him all Summer." she frowned deeply, "So I stayed at my Aunt's house. At least my cousins gave me good company."

I sighed, "You know you could've asked to stay with me awhile? My parents wouldn't have minded."

"Yes of course because handling five children wasn't enough? Make a sixth one make them absolutely mad with all the crazy happenings! You and I, we are fine on our own, get us together and we can drive them up the wall! Yes, I'll definitely help you send your parents to St. Mungo's!" Tessa responded, her face was a picture perfect look of seriousness

I began to laugh uncontrollably, "Oh, yes please do! I tire of my parents!"

The laughter lasted the entire ride to school.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express came to a halt and everyone had left the train and entered carriages while the first years left with Hagrid. I watched as my sister Aleksi left with the three girls, smiling and laughing, at least until after the initial shock of our half-giant groundskeeper introduced himself.<p>

Once sitting in the carriage, Aleana began to debrief everyone on her one week excursion to Italy with her boyfriend and his family. Aleana was dating a chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Jason Samuels. Apparently, they had a lot of fun and she had picked us all up souvenirs and will be giving them to us on arrival to our room.

The carriage ride was somewhat quiet and peaceful, filled with idle chatter as everyone sat waiting to arrive at their school so the sorting and the feasting could begin. And I was starving!

The School came into sight, and as always I could feel a lurch in my heart. This place would always be considered a second home to me, no matter where I was in my life. Hogwarts was a massive looming castle with gables, towers and a crumbling brick exterior. The aspect of the school being old never truly crossed my mind, because I knew that - no matter how long it had stood here - it was an indestructable structure.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, which caused us to grasp the edges a little tighter to stop us from flying into one another. Following the example of those around us, we all exited the safety of our transport to be met with Professor Flitwick who seemed to be overseeing our arrival this year. He waved at all of us, regardless of House and many greeted him kindly. I, too, greeted him with a smile and a small wave in his direction as Aleana, Vivianne, Tessa, and myself entered through the main entrance of the school and followed the current students to the Grand Hall.

Once we arrived at the Grand Hall all of us sat at our corresponding tables. I was always hesitant, being the closest House to Slytherin in that room, which meant I refused to have my back to them. The year just started and - as I'm aware that they wouldn't hex anyone so early or with so many witnesses - I never took my chances. Tessa and I sat facing Aleana and Vivianne. Several younger students sat around us. Further down the table I could see my brother sitting with his roommates and, of course, the Quidditch team. I sat back and enjoyed the sorting as much as I could.

I sighed, "The only person I care about being sorted is Aleksi! Oh, why does our last name have to be Yuran? Why not something with an 'A'? Ridiculous."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be soon, just be patient!" Tessa encouraged.

Several minutes passed and it came to the end of the alphabet. "Waters, Michelle." A small girl with an upturned nose sauntered to the stool and threw herself on the seat. She looked annoyed but nervous, having so many people watching. The sorting hat deliberated. "Slytherin!"

A round of applause came from the table across from me. I shivered involuntarily.

"Yuran, Aleksi." I turned to watch my youngest sibling slowly approach the stool and lower herself into the seat. Much gentler then she usually was. I realized just how vulnerable she was being new. The hat spoke to her and announced, "Hufflepuff!" I sighed. Sad that she wasn't in my House so that I may be able to watch over her, but she seemed happy and I saw why. The three girls she sat with on the train welcomed her to her new table and the entire group began to chat quickly.

At least she wouldn't be alone. That was all I asked for. Dumbledore's speech was short and the normal things it usually was about. He spoke of the Forbidden Forest, Filch adding more things to the list of banned items, welcomed new and old students, and (of course) Quidditch. The food appeared and we all fell into a silence while we gathered our food and began to consume it.

I caught myself glancing towards the Hufflepuff table in hopes Aleksi would look as happy as she did to begin with. She looked pleased to be with her friends. Perhaps I'm just being a little nosy, maybe even overprotective. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice my friends looking to me expectantly.

"Tania! Quidditch tryouts are in three days! Please tell me you finally decided to join this year?" Aleana whispered, leaning towards me from across the table.

I placed my head in my hands, "You too? For the last time, no."

A collection of objections and sighs of irritation was heard from my three friends. I ignored them successfully and stuck my fork into the remaining roasted potato on my plate. Just as I was about to take a bite out of my potato a commotion shocked everyone in the vicinity. The voice that yelled out made my heart rise into my throat.

"You must!" Roger Davies yelled, jumping up from his seat. I turned to look at him, hoping he didn't somehow hear our conversation. To my relief he was looking straight at my brother, who only gave a relaxed, albeit nervous smile to his younger Captain. "Tell me, who is this fantastic Beater you speak of?" He finally asked, a little quieter this time, after realizing what amount of attention his outburst caused.

Yakov shook his head apologetically, "Sorry mate, I can't tell you, it's a secret."

"A secret? Honestly Yuran, why bring up this guy if you refuse to tell me who he is!" Roger was desperate and agitated now.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding. _'He thinks this fantastic Beater is a male? Well if that isn't sexist - I'm well aware, Yakov, that you are talking about me.'_ I thought bitterly.

I wasn't being conceited, because Yakov always told me I was a 'fantastic Beater' so to go as far as to say my brother wasn't – in a way- 'painting a pretty picture of me' was ridiculous.

Although, I know he never says anything unless he has a plan behind what he speaks of.

At the corner of my eye I noticed Roger had sat back down and was begrudgingly stabbing at the piece of meat on his plate sending glares at the older Ravenclaw that sat beside him. He said something in a hushed tone so I could not hear, his team seemed to stiffen slightly and a look of pure horror struck there faces. Roger dropped his fork on the plate with such a clatter and left the room quickly as to not attract any more attention.

"What was your brother thinking? Provoking Roger like that? Does he not know he's a right git when it comes to Quidditch?" Vivianne said in quick succession. It was so quick I barely caught what she said.

I was watching my brother look quite nervous about whatever Roger just told him, his friends seemed to be talking to him.

"I'm not sure," was all I could manage to get out. Something about the look on Yakov's face unsettled me. Like somehow I would be screaming at him for doing something so stupid.

* * *

><p>As the feast came to a quick end, the prefects were called to bring all the first years to their respective new homes. I followed quickly behind my friends as we headed to the Ravenclaw Tower. We gave our answer to the door and began to crowd into the already over stuffed Common Room. I followed the three girls as they ran up a spiral staircase towards the Girls Dormitories. We hurried past the newest batch of first years as prefect Penelope Clearwater explained about whose dorms were whose. I gave Penelope a curt nod as we passed; she briefly smiled back and continued her explanation.<p>

Upon reaching our door near the end of the hall we hurried our way into the richly decorated room. Four poster beds with our blue and bronze décor were spread lavishly around the room. The small fireplace in the center of the room was set ablaze. The fire and our luggage being the only evidence of the Hogwarts house elf's presence left in the room.

I claimed my usual bed at the far right of the room and sat down, rolling my shoulders gently.

"How exciting! Our sixth year at Hogwarts!" Aleana squealed, she reached her trunk and began to pull it apart, taking out textbooks, clothing and other commodities.

"Oh I know, I'm most excited for Apparation Exams! When was that again?" Tessa asked eagerly, she pulled out several of her current repertoire of reading material. It seems she is into Muggle authors at this time.

I just smiled as I pulled my wand out of my pocket, a quick swish of my wand and my belongs unpacked themselves onto my bed in an orderly fashion, I stood and began to manually put my clothing and other belongings away. "Oh, I believe Apparation Exams are after Christmas break. That is at least what Yakov told me. Oh, and be sure you have twelve Galleons handy."

A loud gasp was heard on the other side of the room, "Twelve? Oh dear, I'll be asking my parents for that amount at Christmas time, and that is all I'll get!" Vivianne complained.

"Oh, hey everyone! I found your gifts!" Aleana shrieked. I turned to watch her pull out three small boxes only to drop them when Vivianne literally ran at her.

"What did you get us? Let us see!" Vivianne asked, her smile was contagious as Tessa and I joined her.

Aleana picked up all three boxes and sat down on her bed facing us, she opened the first box and we all saw the beautiful silver chain with a circular pendant on it. She was looking at the pendant, seemingly reading what looked like an Italian word on it.

"This one is yours Viv," she opened the second and gave it to Tessa and the last one she gave to me.

I took the opened box from her and peered at the pendant only then realizing I had seen a similar one before. Aleana seemed to be wearing a fourth necklace which – compared to ours – was very much the same.

"It's so nice! Thank you, oh I wish I would've gotten you something, it just doesn't feel right," Tessa spoke up.

Aleana just dismissed this with a wave of her hand, still smiling at us.

"I, too, appreciate the sentiment, Aleana," I said, "Although, I'm curious what the inscription means. It seems to be in a language I'm not familiar with."

Aleana laughed, "Well, you see, mine says, 'dolce' which means sweet. Viv, yours says 'eccitato' which means excited. Tessa's says 'disponibile' meaning helpful. Lastly, Tania, yours says 'pudico' which is modest. They are all Italian words describing your best qualities that I admire."

I couldn't help but smile at this. "You certainly picked the right word for yourself; this is certainly a very sweet thing to do for sure."

This comment caused Aleana to blush profusely, "Well you see, Jason actually suggested that word for mine."

"Awe! That is so cute! Have I ever told you how adorable the two of you are?" Vivianne gushed at her; she grabbed Aleana's hands and squeezed them tightly to her heart. Aleana pulled them back laughing at her actions.

I walked back to my bed, placing my new gift on my bedside table next to a pile of leftover candy from the train ride over. We all completed our unpacking and sat on Tessa's bed. It was only quarter past nine and none of us felt the least bit tired. We decided to speak of the prospects of this year.

Vivianne decided to start, "So, did you see Stephan Benoit? Is it possible he got more attractive or am I imagining things?" Stephan Benoit is a seventh year Ravenclaw and one of my brother's roommates. I can agree that he is a very visually appealing young man – he's tall, has amazing blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue-hazel eyes anyone has every seen, but there is one thing I refuse to tell Viv about him that would probably hurt her thoughts of him. He was a downright rude, perverted git!

"Of course we saw him; you pointed him out when he walked past our compartment on the train!" Tessa laughed, unenthusiastically. She, too, knows about him.

Aleana chose this time to speak up, "So, does anyone think that our resident meek and modest Ravenclaw, Tania Yuran will finally land herself a man?" Everyone began to giggle while I sat there with - what I hoped was – a look of indifference. It is well known that I have never had a boyfriend, while each friend of mine has had at least two in the past. It seems I have been deemed as 'unlikable' to men. Was it my looks? Or was it my personality? Or maybe my intelligence scared people away? That last one should not count. I'm in Ravenclaw and although I get good grades in my classes, it isn't surprising. Yet there are other people who get better grades and some of them aren't even in Ravenclaw.

"Why must you bring up my lack of feminine charm?" I laughed, trying to make a big joke of the subject.

"It isn't your lack of feminine charm, it's more of – oh how do I say it?" Aleana started, she luckily didn't have to finish, and I knew where this was going.

"It's your lack of social interaction with the opposite sex." Tessa stated simply, a slight smirk on her otherwise peaceful neutral face.

Vivianne nodded and there was a resounding, 'yes!' from Aleana. I just shook my head.

"Just because I don't speak to them doesn't mean they can't come talk to me! Besides, we are at school and –" I couldn't finish.

"School is for studying." They all finished my sentence. I just sighed, was I that predictable?

Tessa leaned forward, "That is always your excuse for doing anything! Besides guys do talk to you, but you always steer the conversation towards school! That bores boys beyond comprehension! Talk about them. That's what they want!"

I gave off my own smirk, "Am I supposed to take dating advice from someone whose longest relationship was only three months?" That caused the other two to laugh.

Tessa's face coloured slightly, but to think she didn't have a well thought out retort, I was mistaken. "Well, it's more then you could say!"

"Oh, touché!" I giggled.

We talked a little bit more when there came a knock on the door, Tessa jumped up and answered it. There stood Penelope Clearwater, with a small smile on her face.

"Hello!" the three of us whom were sitting on the bed said as she took a few steps into the room.

"Hello girls, I just came in to pass a message on to Tania. Your brother wishes to speak with you, he's downstairs." She said, her gaze directed at me, waiting for me to do or say something. I just got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Oh, of course! Thank you for passing on the message, Penelope." I said. She just nodded and said her good-byes while she walked towards her own room.

As I reached the doors I quickly pulled on a small jumper while waving to my friends. "We'll continue our conversation when I come back, or continue as you are, I don't mind."

As I closed the door I began to wonder what my brother needed to speak to me about. He usually can wait till I see him the next day, but I decided it must be to speak to me about Aleksi, perhaps to reassure me about how she will be okay in Hufflepuff. After all, as much of a pest our two younger brothers combined are, they'd still watch out for her since they, too, are in the house.

I descended the stairs, looking around to try and find my brother. There were a few couches below the first landing where the Quidditch team usually gathered to speak of future games and practices, but he was not there. I began to look on the landing. I loved this landing the most, it was a loft of sorts and offered a good place to study when I refused to sit cooped up in my room or it was either after curfew or too crowded to go to the library.

I was surprised to see Yakov sitting at a table in the loft all by himself. He waved at me, still an ever-present look of nervousness from what Roger had said to the team was still etched on his face. I waved back and made my way over, sitting across from him, I began to question his purpose of asking me to meet with him.

"How is everything? Your friends are not being pushy are they?" He joked, but I still couldn't miss the crease in his brow. There was something bothering him, I know it!

"Everything is good, settled in quite well like every year. And my friends are not being pushy." I answered his questions, "Now tell me what's bothering you, Yakov."

He sighed, "It's that obvious something is wrong?" I nodded, "Well, since you asked, I'm in a bit of a problem, you see and you can help me."

"Oh?" I quirked my brow, "What would this be pertaining to? Not about Roger's outburst I hope."

He was silent.

"I knew it! You know, of all people, Roger is not someone you want to upset in anyway! What did he say." I leaned forward expectantly. What ever this is, it won't be good.

"He says I'm off the team -"

"What? How could he terminate your position on the term? You are one of the best Keepers in the school and he decides to do something like that!" My outburst caused a few second years nearby to jump at their table.

Yakov waved his hand at me to calm down. "No, you didn't let me finish. He said I'm off the team if I didn't bring this 'fantastic Beater' I know to the tryouts. And as you may well know, I was talking about you."

Everything went silent, I sat back in my chair as he stared at me, expectantly. I didn't know what to say. Then I finally gathered my composure. "Well, I know you can find something else to occupy your time."

He just stared at me. A look of disappointment on his face, "You won't help me? Your own brother?"

"You brought it on yourself. I told you I wouldn't join!" I crossed my arms across my chest.

He sighed, "Tania, please. Our dad would be so disappointed if I'm unable to play and you could've helped me stay on the team."

I swear, there was a glint of mischievous intent in his eyes and with that, I knew. "You planned this didn't you? You knew I'd feel obligated to assist you with this problem, because for you to let slip the whole 'fantastic Beater' thing is something you wouldn't of let happen if you truly intended on protecting my identity."

"You caught me. And that is why you are in Ravenclaw." Yakov smiled his brilliant smile. "So? Will you?"

I just sat there looking at him impassively. "No. Besides, I don't have my broomstick and God forbid I use yours." And with that, I got up from my seat and left him there calling my name. I ignored him and rushed up the steps towards my dorm, upon entering I noticed everyone was in bed now so I grabbed my own pajamas and got dressed, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I gladly climbed into my sheets and laid there for hours before falling into a listless and uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>The four of us woke up the next morning to the sun's rays peaking through the curtains. We all silently got ready, one by one taking quick showers, doing our hair and makeup and picking out and putting on our uniforms. I was the last to get ready and as I began to adjust my blue striped tie Tessa broke our morning silence.<p>

"So Tania, what did your brother have to talk to you about last night?" She asked.

I was quiet for a little longer. I smoothed out the pleats in my skirt and turned to the remaining three girls in the room.

"You would like to know wouldn't you?" I said quietly, sighing, "He told me about what happened with Roger Davies and the Quidditch team. Well, it really has to do with him."

They were all looking at me expecting for me to continue, but when I hadn't said anything and began to avoid eye contact they became suspicious. "And?"

I grabbed my shoulder bag with a few writing utensils and some of my textbooks. "Roger has decided that if my brother doesn't bring the person he spoke of to him to the try outs he will kick Yakov off the team." I thought they'd be shocked, but they began clapping excitedly.

"Oh, I can't wait to watch you try out! You'll do amazing." Vivianne squealed, her smile only succeeded in making me uncomfortable.

Aleana looked at me, "Tania, what's wrong? Are you not excited?"

I bit my lip in discomfort and braced myself with their reaction, "You see, I decided I would not be going to the tryouts."

"Of course you did. Have you no compassion for your poor brother?" Tessa asked as she walked towards the door opening it. She gestured for us all to follow.

As I walked towards her I shook my head. "Does my brother have to compassion or respect for me? He knew what telling him about the 'fantastic Beater' would do, besides if I even did for some reason or another show up to the tryouts I'm sure Roger would be sorely disappointed."

We made it to the Main Hall and sat down at the table. It was nearly eight o'clock which meant breakfast will last another forty five minutes before we all are to go to our first class of the year. It also meant that soon the fake sky above us would be filled with owls carrying letters, parcels and the Daily Prophet subscriptions. I made myself comfortable and began pulling a muffin onto my plate and cutting it in half. I ate it slowly, satisfied that on the way here I was able to direct the conversation elsewhere from my refusal to tryout for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. We were now talking about why Jason and Aleana weren't sitting together.

"Jason said he wanted to catch up with his friends, and I wanted to do the same, is that so bad?" she laughed.

"Of course not, Aleana, we just think the two of you are so adorable!" Vivianne smiled. "I wish I could find someone like him, you are so lucky!"

I chuckled, "Well, first things first you must find a boy who can keep up with you. You can't even sit still!"

Tessa gave me a knowing look which meant she agreed with my statement. I went to reach for my drink when there was a lot of fluttering above our heads and before I knew what was happening, a large package fell right in front of me causing many people around me to jump and shriek in fear. I looked up in time to see my dad's owl, Barnes, fly off through the window and then back to the ridiculous package. I didn't even have to unwrap it to know what it was. I suddenly looked down the table at Yakov and the rest of the team, they were all looking at me and talking to my brother. He just had that look which meant 'got you!'

"I am extremely upset right now." Was all I managed to get out, looking back to my wrapped up Cleansweep Seven.

I suppose my expression made my friends worried, because they began tapping my arm, "Will you be alright?"

"No." I said simply. I continued to stare at the offending piece of property. My friends tried to get my attention, but it was too late. "Just – let us not talk about it now." I didn't even want to look back at the team. If anything, Davies may already know.

Everyone ate silently, occasionally offering me looks of sympathy, understanding and – at one point – annoyance. I sat stark still until Professor Flitwick came around handing everyone their schedule. Today was a Wednesday so according to my schedule I have Divination first, followed by Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, Lunch, Free Period and Care of Magical Creatures. I decided to take my package to my room and head off to Divination, so with out saying good-bye to my friends I walked out of the room and towards theRavenclawTower.

Once I finished dropping off my Cleansweep Seven I arrived back in the nearly empty Common Room to see Yakov standing there waiting for me. I went to quickly walk past him, but he grabbed my arm lightly and stopped me.

"Tania, talk to me. You have had this blank look on your face since the package dropped." He said with sincere worry.

"I'm not mad at you. I'm just kind of disappointed in you." I looked at him and he cringed. We both understand disappointment is worse then anger. "I feel like you have no respect for me! I told you I don't want to join the team and you do this? You asked dad to send my Cleansweep didn't you?" He didn't answer. "Didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, but I did this for you. Don't deny the fact you love Quidditch. You are so focused on study and school oriented things you don't even seem like you are having fun anymore. Can't you do this, not for me, but for yourself?" Yakov looked bothered, but he walked away before I could respond to what he just said.

I, too, left the Common Room and began my way towards Divination. All the while I thought about what my brother said. It is actually a very well hidden fact that I have a passion for playing Quidditch, I loved flying through the air with the wind blowing my hair all over. I loved it's fast paced plays and brutal manoeuvres. It made me forget everything else that was going on in my life. I've always tried being a Seeker, but found no skill in it. A beater is where I was meant to play not only because of me being somewhat good at the position, but it got out all of my aggression. Was I really making a terrible mistake, deciding not to play? Would I really put my brother's position on the team at risk not going?

My thought process ceased when I saw Tessa waiting for me, I gave her a quick smile hoping she'd take it that I'd be alright. She smiled back and we walked in the classroom and sat down at a table together. I noticed that there was a small amount of us in the class, which is understandable since it isn't a very popular N.E.W.T. course to take. There was ten of us. I realized me and Tessa were the only Ravenclaw members in the room. Which I don't really mind.

I began to get comfortable when Professor Trelwaney arrived. "Welcome, class, to Divination. I knew I would see your ten faces in this room!"

Why she had to add the last part was beyond my comprehension, but I decided to ignore the comment. She began describing what this year's curriculum would look like and set us up with a simple task for today, which would be reading tea leaves. I didn't mind that because I haven't had a cup of tea for quite some time. Tessa and I both brewed our own tea and began to drink the liquid leisurely whilst speaking to one another.

"I always enjoyed this class. It always provides us with something interesting and amusing all the while being a very simple subject to take." I commented.

Tessa just smirked, "Well of course. Let me see, let us make a prediction, who's tea leaves will she freak out over today?" While I looked around the room I began to think of the prospective people.

There were the Weasley twins who sat in the back meddling around with their crystal ball, nearby was their friend Lee Jordan sitting with Angelina Johnson. He seemed to be goofing around and she didn't seem, too pleased. Next I looked at two nervous looking Hufflepuff student's whose names I wasn't particularly familiar with. I saw a seventh year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory sitting with a younger Hufflepuff girl with curly hair. She seemed to be admiring the Quidditch captain and has apparently not taken a sip of her drink. Then there were two Slytherin students, Flint and Montague sitting there looking like idiots. They hadn't even started brewing the tea.

"I'd like to see the Hufflepuff girl, Cindy, I believe her name is, get a 'Trelwaney freak-out' but it doesn't seem that will be the case with her not drinking her tea." I sighed.

Tessa laughed as she took another sip of her tea, "Indeed, but I think the Weasley twins would be most amusing as well, they always have interesting ways of handling situations." I didn't say anything just nodded.

"Alright everyone has drunk their tea? Now let me come around and see the results." Professor Trelwaney announced. Her bugged eyes traced the room eagerly.

Tessa and I trailed her every move, we heard her scold the Slytherins for not doing anything how she was impressed with the prospect of fortune and fame with the Weasley twins. She announced that Lee and Angelina's were indecipherable and the two nameless Hufflepuffs were 'confusing'. I had lost hope of a freak-out once she got to our table she just looked at Tessa's saying it showed she would attain greatness this year. Then she got to mine. I had looked at it and honestly didn't have the creativity to visualize anything in it.

"Now this is interesting! You will be faced with a life or death situation and you must make a choice which will ultimately cause a loss either way! A sacrifice will be made on your part!" She was starting to scare me. Not because I believed what she was saying, but more because she began to get very pale and seemed to be having difficult time breathing. "You poor child! Someone will die!"

And at that she fainted.

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning went by uneventfully. I had received some schoolwork to do for Ancient Runes, basic deciphering review and an essay on Transfiguring components due next week. I was sitting at the table with Tessa talking about Divination class while we waited for Vivianne and Aleana to come. The both had decided against their best judgement and decided to take Potions. As much as I wouldn't of minded taking the class, I simply could not stand Snape. Worst teacher ever.<p>

"So, why do you thinkFlintand Montague were even in Divination?" Tessa asked, "They don't seem like the most spiritually inclined people."

That made me chuckle, "Oh I'm pretty sure they thought it'd be an easy course, but then again, if they haven't realized they actually have to do something in order to pass they're in trouble. EspeciallyFlint, he needs to graduate. This time for sure!"

"Oh! That's right the stupid git didn't graduate last year did he?" Tessa began to laugh again, I only smiled as I saw Vivianne and Aleana finally approached and joined us. They both grabbed a sandwich that was placed out in front of them and began to eat with out a word.

"So how is old Snape? Does he miss us?" Tessa joked. They both looked at her with a pathetic look.

"Oh Merlin, Tessa, Tania, you both are so lucky you aren't in the class! I swear, out of twenty students in the class, eight of them were Slytherin! I feel bad for the three Gryffindor though, they probably got thirty points deducted today already!" Vivianne explained.

I shook my head, "It's a shame that Snape has to be so difficult towards them. Just because the House's are polar opposites. Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Yes. Good and Evil." Tessa said seriously. I snorted with laughter.

While we relayed how our morning had been going I hadn't even thought about the occurrence from breakfast until I saw my brother sitting with his roommates where the Quidditch team usually sat. I began to get a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The decision is something that, as much as it pains me to admit, I compare to Trelwaney's 'prediction'. I am faced with a situation that can cause a loss either way. If I attempt to join the team, I sacrifice my identity; if I don't my brother will lose his position on the team. It is a moral dilemma.

But unlike the prediction there is a very good chance neither of us will die in either decision.

"So, Tania? Have you made a decision yet?" Tessa asked. My three friends were looking at me a little apprehensively. I had since calmed down on the subject and was able to give them somewhat of an answer.

"I'm still unsure. I'm not happy about what he did, but I don't want him to lose his position. We spoke again this morning and he raised a very valid argument. I won't make a final decision until it gets closer to the try-out day, though."

"Which, by the way, is when?" Tessa asked, obviously satisfied with my more understanding demeanour.

"Saturday at nine. It last's till lunch-time. My brother told me about when he tried out. It basically took two hours and the Captain was able to give everyone an answer by the time it was lunch." I shrugged, taking the last remaining bite of some kind of salad I had piled onto my plate.

The three of them nodded and started to pack their things. I just sat their watching them all pack. I had a free period next and thought that I would get a head start on my Ancient Runes homework. It was a simple task to do, but it was a large amount so the hour long free period would probably be enough so that I would not have to do it later in the evening.

Once we said our farewells I waited till the table was magically cleared and set out my work. I didn't get far in my work when Charlie McQuaye sat across from me. His Ancient Runes book was placed on the table as well.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have a bit of trouble with the decoding and what-not, I was hoping you'd be able to help me?" He asked, his Scottish drawl was thick, yet understandable. Charlie is in the sixth year as well as a fellow Ravenclaw student, he's the only other person in our House that is taking Ancient Runes. We aren't best friends, but he is a nice bloke so sitting beside him in class, or helping with his work wasn't a problem.

"Of course I'd be able to help. Have you started the work yet?" he shook his head, "Alright neither have I. We'll start on the first page, and if there is anything you need help with you don't have to hesitate to ask!" I smiled.

He gave a grateful sigh, "Oh thank you Tania! I knew I lucked out when you happened to be in the class! I know you scored an Outstanding on your O.W.L. I only got an Acceptable!"

I smiled at him, reassuringly, "I'm sure you'll do fine in the N.E.W.T.s. And just so you know, my offer will stand all year. If you ever need help - I mean it - just ask."

It was five minutes until the official beginning of the class and I didn't notice another person approaching Charlie's side until I finally looked up. Out of the hundreds of students that could approach us, it had to be Roger Davies.

Now although we were in the same year, we never actually ever spoke to one another. I would take this move by him strange if it wasn't for the fact I was sitting with his roommate and also the fact he may know whether or not I could be a possible addition to the Quidditch team. I decided not to acknowledge him.

"Charlie, is it alright if I join the two of you?" He asked. His voice was smooth. It's not hard to imagine why girls fall for him so easily. I had to admit, he was charming in both looks and personality. And unlike some boys, he doesn't take advantage of that. If I could so rightfully say, he was rather oblivious to the power he has over the opposite sex.

"Of course mate! We're just working on our Ancient Runes homework." Charlie answered. He was obviously unaware of how uncomfortable I was with him there.

"Ancient Runes? I see. I dropped out of it this year. I found it to be, too difficult. The two of you must be rather good." He looked towards me as he sat down and felt my face heat up. _'Can't you just go away?'_

"Oh, I'm not that good at it, but Tania, here is a genius!" Charlie commented offhandedly. I decided my avoiding eye contact must look suspicious so I looked up at both of them and gave a slight smile. Although my eyes didn't connect with either of them, I felt it was good enough.

"Genius is a relative term. I just have a fair understanding is all," I said quietly.

We all felt silent for a few minutes. The silence was only broken a few times when Charlie would ask me a question about what the meaning of one glyph or what two of them together meant. It was all fairly simple, to me.

"I have to be honest," Davies started, "I actually came here to ask a question."

I froze up. Just when I thought it might be alright he finally speaks of his true intentions of sitting with us! I braced myself for what ever it was he would ask. Although I had a pretty good idea.

"I was wondering if you could assist me with my History of Magic homework. I don't know who else to ask," Davies spoke, but it wasn't what I thought he would ask.

Was I becoming paranoid?

"You need help with History of Magic? And here I thought I was sitting with two geniuses. Of course I could help you out, I'm actually almost finished my homework I could help you now or we could work on it after dinner?"

"After dinner would work well for me, it won't take long. Besides, no one is perfect, I'm sure Tania has problems with one or two subjects." Davies stated, simply as if it wasn't a big deal. Although he said this to downplay his intelligence, and my annoyance with this boy combined with the fact he basically just insulted me (intentionally or not), I was offended.

"Yes, I suppose I struggle somewhat in at least one subject," I managed to verbalize a response without sounding offended. Apparently my 'admittance' shocked Charlie.

"Really? What subject?" He asked.

What subject? "Um, Care of Magical Creatures. I'm terrible with animals." Which wasn't a lie. I really was horrible with animals.

"What do you know?" Charlie said to himself. He was more shocked then he honestly should've been.

The rest of the free period went by in peace and quiet. I did manage to get my Ancient Runes finished and packed my things into my shoulder bag, glad that it was over.

"It was nice to see you two; I must be going now if I wish to make it to class in time." I said giving Davies and Charlie a small smile and a quick nod. They both returned the gesture and I made my way to Care of Magical Creatures. I refused to inform them which class, for fear of them making a joke after my proclamation of being inept to animals of all kinds.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you like Tania Yuran? Like my depiction of Roger Davies? How is Charlie McQuaye, Aleana Stewarts, Vivianne Franks, and Tessa Edwards? I tried to make Tania to be different then a lot of the Original Characters I have read about in the past. Does she seem real? Thanks for reading!<em>**

_Author's Note - Well that was the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this! I already have nearly 6 chapters written already. I am being patient, though, and attempting to make this a good story. I'll post Chapter 2 perhaps in a few days. I have to go over it. Leave a Review if you liked it or have any constructive criticism. Please no flames. I dislike Incendio! _

_Until next time! Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: "Quidditch"**

_"Now I know you feel everybody's eyes on you, But just focus on me i'll be the one to guide you through" - Stage Fright by Blake McGrath_

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by rather quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday night and I had only half an hour until I had to be in the Astronomy Towerfor my first night class. It had been closed last night due to a few repairs having to be done because of a pranking mishap (I wonder who had been responsible? – Weasley twins). So as I gathered my things, my friends were sitting on the far right of the room painting their nails. They asked if I'd like to join but I refused.<p>

I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of making a decision. Tomorrow morning starting at nine o'clock was Quidditch try-outs and I was still undecided on what I should do. I tried not to think about it until after my class.

I looked at the clock and saw the time was quarter to eleven and decided to take my leave. After waving to my friends I exited the room and headed down the hallway towards the staircase. I passed by a bunch of young first years that were excitedly making plans for what to do tomorrow. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs I walked through all of the tables and couches towards the exit and left on my way to the Tower. It wasn't ten minutes of walking past heckling portraits and narrowly dodging a troublesome encounter with Peeves I made it to the entrance of the Astronomy Tower. I hiked my way to the top of the stairs following Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, two members of Gryffindor in my year. Upon reaching the classroom I found a seat and waited for class to begin.

I looked around the room and noticed I was the only Ravenclaw student in the room. I saw a group of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. No Slytherin student in sight made me breath a sigh of relief. In total there was only seven of us. Of course there are several other classes people could take, but not a lot of people want to go to class at eleven o'clock at night.

Professor Sinistra waved everyone to quiet down, "Now will you all partner up. There is enough for four groups of two, now go on."

I was confused, wasn't there seven of us? I noticed Angelina and Alicia paired up, as well as Lee and Rebecca Greenan, and then I lastly saw Josie Ellens and Valence Stevens sitting together. Was I mistaken?

I heard the chair beside me slide over; when I turned I couldn't be more shocked.

"You will be in these pairs for the first month of school. When October rolls around you all must choose another partner. Once you all have been partnered with everyone once, the rest of the year is free to have whomever you wish as your partner." Professor Sinistra explained.

Roger Davies just smiled at me and turned his attention back to the professor. I followed his example, but on the inside I couldn't help being any less then a mess. We've never been subject to having to work together so much in the entire six years we've attended Hogwarts. I found myself in his company during my free period along with Charlie and now I must sit with him and converse about stars for the entirety of this month? I was neither fearful nor eager for this month. I knew he was intelligent. To say he wasn't would be cruel and wrong. He always got on well with the teachers and his work was no less then flawless. How he was able to keep up such good marks and be Captain of the Quidditch team I was unaware of. Although, Ravenclaw Quidditch team hadn't won the cup in nearly forty years, so it may be safe to say he isn't a very good Captain. Of course I'd never say that to him. We did, after all come very close to winning the cup last year.

"Take out a piece of parchment, and record the names and locations of these four constellations, I'd like you to all find, record and map them on another piece of parchment. This will hopefully only take you about twenty minutes. Then, between you and your partner I'd like you to decide which of the four constellations you would like to do a project on. Once you've decided, please come up to me and inform me of your decision, I will then write you and your partners name beside the constellation. Each pair will choose a different constellation, so if you happen to be the last pair to complete the first assignment you will get the last constellation as your topic. Understood? Very well then, you may continue."

Now that the assignment had been given, myself and Roger walked over to the balcony with our gear in hand and found an appropriate placing for everything. I stood back after setting up the telescope and offered him the lens. He looked at me questioningly.

"I insist. You may be able to find the locations quicker then me. I can record the data, just so we can call the amount of work equal." I stated.

He nodded and walked up to the telescope, checking the dials in accordance to his chart. "Why would you assume I'd be better at this then you?" he asked, still working to find the first constellation, Perseus.

"I know it isn't safe to assume, but I am aware that you received high marks the previous year." Was all I said, he just nodded. This made me, for some reason, irritated. Was he being conceited?

We were able to find Perseus, Canis Venatici, Auriga, and Pegasus. We began a discussion on which one we'd like to choose as our project, deciding Pegasus would be too simple, we both agreed on Canis Venatici. It wasn't difficult to imagine we were the first to be completed in the task, since we were both Ravenclaw students, although as soon as we gave our decision, Angelina and Alicia followed suit only minutes after us. Once the last group (which happened to be Lee and Rebecca, since Lee was an absolute fool) was done, all four had been chosen.

Davies and I had taken the Canis Venatici, and had already been writing down brief notes on the constellation. Angelina and Alicia had chosen Auriga, while Josie andValencedecided on Perseus which left Lee and Rebecca with Pegasus, to their relief. It had been an entire hour and we all packed our belongings and one by one, everyone left. I was still slowly packing my things and Davies stood, I supposed waiting for me. I slung my pack on my shoulder and held my notes folded in the Astronomy text.

"Shall we?" Davies gestured to the door, and I just bobbed my head and we both exited the room. We began to descend the steps when he spoke up again. "Would you like to continue our project on Sunday? I have a lot of preparations and appointments tomorrow."

Tomorrow was the Quidditch try outs! "Sure. I don't have any conflictions with that. Say, after dinner at eight o'clock in the Common Room?"

I looked over in time to see him nod his assent and everything went quiet. We walked in silence for the duration of the journey and parted ways once getting to the Common Room. I reached the top of the steps and speed walked my way to the dormitory. Once inside I quickly grabbed my pyjamas and got dressed. My friends sat on their beds looking on at me while I seemingly panicked silently.

"Tania, is something the matter?" Aleana asked, she stopped combing her hair and sat forward. I suppose she did this to show her concern.

"Oh, I'm just fine! I have to decide whether or not to go to the Quidditch try outs tomorrow and depending on my choice, I don't think I'll be able to face Davies on Sunday, no matter what I choose!" I began to toss my things on the floor in an unorganized mess. If that doesn't show them my unease, my being the tidiest being in this room, I don't know what will!

Although I was hoping for them to console me, they jumped up in surprise and rushed over to me, while I sat down on my own bed. Shocked, I looked at their surprised and expecting faces. "What is it with you all?"

"You are going to be around Roger on Sunday? Why didn't you tell us you had a date?" Vivianne practically squealed.

"What? I –"

Aleana began to nod, "Yes we'll have to prepare you for this. You haven't the slightest clue of proper date conversation or attire."

"I just can't believe you got a date with Roger Davies! He's an attractive one. You'll be the envy of every girl in this school." Tessa teased.

Before the chatter and plans for our wedding started, I decided to speak up. "Stop! You don't know what you are talking about! We aren't going on a date; we are working on an Astronomy project together!"

Vivianne looked almost as disappointed as Aleana. Tessa just started laughing. "Oh I knew it was too good to be true!"

I wrapped my arms around my legs, bringing them up to rest my chin on my knees. "You all seem to think relationships are some of the most important things at this time, but could we please talk about the matter at hand?"

The girls seemed to sober out of their disappointment and began to crawl into their beds. It was, after all midnight, and we had been up since six thirty this morning. "It's your decision, Tania, we may be able to make you feel better about the situation, but ultimately it's your choice. We can't make it for you." Aleana said before she closed her curtains to the rest of the room.

Vivianne followed suit and all I heard was a small amount of shuffling before it went silent. Lastly it was Tessa, and she continued to look at me for a moment before giving her own last words. "Whatever your decision will be, we're going to the try outs to watch anyways. So if you decide to be kind to your poor brother and save his Quidditch career, we'll cheer you on."

I was left sitting on my bed in silence before I, too, crawled under the sheets. Even though my eyelids were heavy, my mind was racing with my dilemma at hand. I rolled over to continue my thoughts when my eyes landed on a faint slim figure across the room. My Cleansweep Seven sat leaning against the wall, taunting me. I frowned at it.

I loved to play Quidditch, but with the current course list I am taking, I feared it would interfere with my studies. Then I thought to the people on the team. I had previously went over the details that Davies was an intelligent individual and even though he is the Captain of the team since last year, he has yet to have it bother his studies. He seemed to find a balance. Then there was Yakov. My brother was taking more difficult courses then myself and he was not getting horrible grades. He never got less then Exceeds Expectations. The rest of the team as well, Jeremy, Jason and Cho, they were all good players and excellent students. That wasn't the only thing to think about.

It's no secret that the more noticed you are at school the more likely you are to be hexed in the halls by Slytherin students. I've been at the receiving end of hexes in first and second year, but I've blended in with the rest of the population of students. Do I want to be hexed every time a game gets close? Do I want other students giving me 'looks' when it's game day and I'm playing there house's team? Do I want to be the target of students aggression if I, by chance, injure a player? There is so many possibilities it makes me fear for my life.

This is also the reason I despise having characteristics fit for Ravenclaw. I over analyze my situation and produce worst case scenarios.

* * *

><p>I eventually was successful in falling into a shaky and unsatisfied sleep. I dreamed of nothing and upon waking the next morning, my joints were stiff, I was exhausted and my head was throbbing. I looked to the clock and saw it said quarter to seven. I still was unsure of what I was going to do so I just picked out a pair of sweat pants, a baggy t-shirt and pulled my unruly curly hair into a taut ponytail. I splashed water on my face, in hopes of it possibly waking me up. Once I left the bathroom after my preparations were made, I pulled on a pair of sneakers, grabbed the chain and looked to my friends. They were all still as rocks making me believe they were still asleep.<p>

I decided a nice walk would do me well.

I could only imagine how things had gone when my friends awoke with me not there. They probably saw I was not there and checked our bathroom, again not finding me. They saw that my Cleansweep Seven was still in the corner, wrapped up. My bed was left a mess, again out of my normal morning routine. My pajama's strewn all over the place.

I could only imagine.

-Third Person Point of View-

"Where could she have gotten to?" Aleana chided a look of worry on her face. It was already eight o'clock in the morning and Tania was still nowhere to be found. The three girls were sitting in the Great Hall, having their breakfast before heading outside in the cold to watch the Ravenclaw Quidditch try outs.

"I know, has she seriously gone mad? She'll be late for the try outs! Then Yakov will lose his Keeper position on the team! This is a disaster!" Vivianne's dramatic outburst paired with her hand gestures sent eggs in all directions and made a few surrounding fifth years send the trio a flurry of disapproving looks.

"Speaking of Yakov, here he comes." Tessa pointed to the doors and sure enough, Yakov came into the room adorning some light Quidditch gear. He noticed the absence of his sister and marched right up to her friends, they waited patiently, knowing the unsaid question to follow.

"Where is my sister? Getting ready for the try outs I hope!" he gave them a charming smile.

Vivianne blushed, but Tessa was the one to speak up. "Not sure where she is really. We woke up this morning and she wasn't here."

Yakov looked confused. "She wasn't in the room? Surely you have seen her somewhere?"

Tessa shook her head looking apologetic.

"Maybe she is getting some practice before the try outs," Yakov stated in what looked like an attempt to reassure his self.

"Unfortunately she didn't take her broom with her this morning. In fact it's sitting in the corner of the room still wrapped in the packaging." Aleana said.

Yakov looked like he didn't know what to say. He just nodded and turned towards the door to leave, but before he walked, he turned to look at them. His face looked like it was scrunched up in a grimace, "I hope to see you there at the try outs!" Then he left.

Vivianne stared at him. "His face is not allowed to look like that."

That was the last thing said among the three as they got up and left the hall as well. It was eight thirty and they wanted to get there early to get good seats.

When they reached the large doors that led outside, they felt a chilly draft blow through the corridor, a chain of shivers were visible. They walked outside where the cold air was more evident and they tied their scarves more snugly around their necks. The trail to the Quidditch pitch was short and before they were even aware, they had reached the monstrous sized playing field.

Aleana, Vivianne and Tessa trudged up the steps of one of the Ravenclaw stands and took a seat once reaching the top. People could be seen settling in on many of the other stands. And if one was being very observant they could see the members of the other three Quidditch teams scattered amongst the crowds; more prominently, the team Captains, but to be sure sabotage was not a possibility, Professor McGonagall and even Professor Dumbledore were present. Professor Flitwick may have also been there to support his team, but he was a short man/goblin so he could pass for a rather, ill conceived child.

As everyone sat, another cool breeze found its way into the pitch, and before anyone could complain, a group of house elves appeared in every stand with trays of hot chocolate and provided blankets for anyone who wished to have them. The try outs were scheduled to begin in ten minutes and as the girls looked down they saw Roger ordering his team to set up a few things. There were only seven applicants below.

"Do you see Tania anywhere?" Vivianne asked.

"Nope. She probably chickened out." Tessa said shrugging.

Aleana shook her head, "I hope she at least joins us today."

"Join us?" Tessa questioned, "Yes because she would love to watch Roger boot her brother off the team. I bet two Galleons she'll be a no show."

"I'll see your two Galleons and vouch that she will come watch, have more faith in your friends, Tessa." Aleana smiled, the two girls looked at Vivianne who could only look at them in return.

"I'll do the same bet, but I feel she will try out. I need to start a fund for the Apparation tests!" She managed a quirky smile for herself.

They sat in silence and watched as everyone began to warm up on the field. Jason flew by slowly waving to them. Aleana blushed and waved back, but Roger's yelling at him made him fly away faster then he came. They saw several of the applicants fly in patterns and manoeuvred their way around the goals and the stands. People cheered watching them fly, except for the other present Quidditch teams. They studied them.

It was only, now, two minutes before the try outs began and everyone was ordered to land. When everyone landed, the seven applicants were separated into the respective positions they were trying out for. There were five applicants for Chaser and two for Beater. As they stood Roger began.

"Alright, am I alright to assume this is everyone?" He asked, writing down the names of the people who showed up.

"Am I too late?" A voice came from off to the side, below the stand the three girls sat.

"Oh it seems you owe me four galleons, girls!" One of the girls said.

Roger looked up from the clipboard and was a little shocked; he turned to Yakov who only nodded at him. "Of course not Yuran, you are right on time."

Tania emerged from the shadows, her Cleansweep Seven in hand and unwrapped. Her hair was tousled which only meant she flew here.

-First Person Point of View-

I was nervous, to put it in the least amount of words. I saw how many people didn't notice my late entrance and was relieved. I walked up, unsure of what group I belonged in.

"What position are you trying out for today, Yuran?" Roger asked.

"Beater," was my reply. I stood there waiting as he wrote my name down on the clipboard.

"I see, you are in the group on your right." He pointed to the group of two, so I joined them. The two people seemed to be two fourth years. A girl and a boy, I was unaware of their names, but decided I needn't introduce myself. I noticed that in the chaser group was a few second year students and a third year. I was stunned by their small stature and soon relieved that the true competition laid within my group. I figured, I showed up so my brother would be safe, I'll try my best and whether or not I make the team was of no consequence.

"Alright thank you for coming today. I will have Stretton and Samuels take the Chasers to one end of the field to take shots on Yuran. I will take you three," he gestured to my group, "to the opposite side with Chang. First off, all eight of you will run two laps around the field and meet back at this point then go to who I've assigned you. Drop the brooms, now go!"

I instantly dropped my broom and set off after the group of Chasers. I was a little surprised how much Roger had changed in a quick instant. He was no longer that kind individual I had been somewhat acquainted with in Astronomy. He was comparable with Oliver Wood, the reigning Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and last year's winner. He was - what I would describe as - a Muggle Drill Sergeant. His voice was no longer smooth, but held a tone of authority. His demeanour was no longer charming, but intimidating. I quickly began to regret my decision.

As I finished my second lap, I hadn't realized I had passed a few of the Chasers and was the first to report to the Beater section of the pitch. I carried my broom over to where Roger and Cho stood, with a box opened that contained a few old bludgers and bats. I gave off a quick smile and before I knew it was joined by the remaining two members of my group. I felt awkward, although they were only two years younger, I happened to be the tallest of us three. I noticed even the boy, happened to be smaller then normal fourteen year old boys.

"We will start with the three of you playing a game of pass. Just toss this bludger between the three of you to warm up your arms." Roger tossed the bludger at the boy, he seemed to stagger slightly, unprepared for the object.

The three of us backed away from each other and tossed the bludger. Roger walked back a ways and watched not only us, but the Chasers in the distance.

"My name is Milly Conners." The girl to my left spoke up. "I don't believe I know who you are."

I only then noticed she was speaking to me. "Tania Yuran pleased to make your acquaintance."

I was pretty sure she mumbled, "I'm sure," but I ignored it.

"I'm Cameron Samuels! Jason's brother!" the young boy spoke up. He seemed eager to get into the conversation - if it could be called one.

I smiled, "Oh! I should have known, the two of you look a lot alike!" Now that I looked at him closely, they both had similar facial features and the same sandy blonde hair.

He shrugged. We were silent for a bit longer when Roger told us to throw in quick succession. He followed that request with reversing the pattern and when we had been doing so for about ten minutes, asked us to stop.

"Mount your brooms and grab a bat. We'll start the aerial portion of the try outs."

* * *

><p>The rest of practice went by somewhat smoothly. Roger had ordered us to combine our groups. The goal was for Chasers to have to dodge while we Beaters used them as target practice. I felt horrible, having knocked a second year off her broom to fall about five feet. She skinned her knee and cried a bit, but she was overall okay. After that incident he told her she had lost her chance of being on the team and dismissed her. I thought that was a bit harsh.<p>

That left us with four possible Chasers and the three Beaters. I quickly learned that Milly Conners was a conceited young girl who thought she'd get the position over us because she was 'more skilled.' On several occasions, Cameron had told me he thought her technique was sloppy and she should stop saying such things.

I was unaware how well the Chasers were doing, but wished them a silent 'good luck' all the same.

We were all spread out on the grass, waiting for the team to finish their deliberations. I sat with Cameron who I took an instant liking to. He was a lot like his brother. Milly sat off by herself, looking impatient. A Third year boy, Grant Page as I heard him to be referred to, was sitting off to the side by himself. Unlike Milly, he looked very relaxed and patient. The remaining three Second year's sat in a circle, seemingly excited about the soon to be announcement. The chatter ceased as the team had made their decision and walked up to us. We all stood up as they approached and Roger stood in front with his clipboard.

"Again, I thank you all for coming out and I'm glad to be able to give you the results today, right now." He announced. My heart was beating rapidly against my ribcage. I didn't know if I wanted to be on the team or not. I would be lying if I said I didn't have fun today.

"I'll start with the Chasers. Our newest Chaser is Grant Page," A round of applause was heard, not only from us, but the stands. I had completely forgotten people were watching. "The remaining three of you, do not worry because we have decided to add you all as members of our reserve team. It doesn't mean you will be necessarily reserve Chasers, but used to fill positions that are left open."

I noticed that the Second years were disappointed at this prospect, but were satisfied with the arrangement.

"That being said, I'll be announcing our Beaters. I have arranged the Cameron Samuels will be our reserve Beater," Roger said. I looked at Cameron. He looked to be a little put off, but seemed to accept it. I made a note to congratulate him on the position anyways. "Our newest Beater will be Tania Yuran. I'm sorry Milly Conners, but you will not be on the team this year."

I couldn't help but feel a bit of pride to be chosen for the position, but I was still hesitant about it. Before I could put anymore thought into the newest prospect, I heard someone yelling.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Milly shrieked. "You chose them because they have family on the team! You didn't even look at technique or anything! What kind of sorry-excuse-for-a-Captain are you? Choosing those two gits over me?"

Everyone went silent. A few people gasped in the stands. I was speechless. To accuse someone of such things was inappropriate. Not to mention calling me and Cameron, 'gits'.

Roger stood for a moment before handing his clipboard to Yakov on his right. He approached Milly and stopped right in front of her so she was looking straight up at him, a look of defiance on her face; a look of distaste on his. He held up his index finger.

"For one, I did not choose them because of family ties in the team, I chose them because they showed me technique and knowledge of the position they were applying for. Two," he held up two fingers, "I am a good Captain and you would see it be in your best interest not to judge my position, and thirdly," he now held up three fingers, "I chose them over you because you are overall a sorry excuse for Quidditch player. You have no technique, no skill, poor form and an obvious lack of knowledge on the game. Not to mention this display of bad attitude is why you are not on my team. Leave the pitch now; I have words for members of the team."

After he was done he turned away from her and walked over back over to the team. Milly stood there for a moment, tears in her eyes before she bolted from the pitch. That was something I wanted to do now.

This Roger Davies is someone I don't want to get to know.

"Congratulations to all of you. I expect to see you at practices. The schedule is as follows: Tuesday, seven to nine, Thursday, three thirty to six, and Saturday, nine to twelve. Every week. Check the message board for cancelations and any non-official games. You are all dismissed." Roger grabbed his clipboard back from my brother.

Afterwards, many people began to gather on the pitch and swarm the new members to congratulate them on their newest placements. I noticed Jason slapping Cameron on the back, they were both smiling. I also noticed Grant Page speaking animatedly to his older sibling, Alex Page. Alex was smiling at his younger brother; most likely proud his brother is the youngest member of the main team. I looked around more and noticed Roger Davies was nowhere in site, assuming he just left already, I walked over to Yakov.

"It seems you owe me a great deal for saving you from being thrown from the team. I'm sure many people would've came for the chance at being Keeper." I said, a snide look on my face as I readjusted my hair that had come loose from the ponytail. I was looking forward to a nice long hot shower.

Yakov looked at me funny and began to laugh. Now I was confused. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I owe you nothing!"

"Elaborate." I looked at him darkly, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"You thought that I was being honest? I lied to you, Davies never threatened to take me out of the team! I told him I knew someone who would be a perfect addition for the team and that I wanted to keep the identity a secret." He explained, I was not liking what I heard.

"And?" I gestured with my hand to have him continue.

"And he wasn't happy about it, you heard him in the hall. I told him that I had a plan on getting this player to come to the try outs and he didn't threaten to kick me off the team. No he threatened to make practices extremely difficult for me if I didn't. Believe me though, that is enough of a threat to get you there." He finished.

"Unbelievable," I managed to say, "You have the demeanour of a Hufflepuff and the cunning of a Slytherin. How you managed to be in Ravenclaw is a mystery to me."

My brother began to walk backwards, "Not sure if that was a meant as a complement or an insult, but to solve that mystery, I'll tell you something, I'm quite smart."

Before leaving completely he shouted, "And congratulations on making the team!"

He left me standing there amongst several students who spoke loudly and excitedly about the future matches. I was not excited.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two! How do you like my characters? Are they still original enough? No Mary-Sues? How do you like the surprise of Yakov lying to Tania in order to get her to the try outs? Surprised by Roger's dual personality?<strong>

_Author's Note: "Hello! By now you will have realized that I have completly decided against the Triwizard Tournament stuff for this story's sake. I hope you enjoy the story and just so you may know, I am working on a better name for the story. If you have any ideas you can leave it in a review or message me!_

_Happy readings_

_Cheers!" - soeki_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: "Practice and Injuries"**

_"Sometimes I can't believe it, I'm movin' past the feeling," The Suburbs by Arcade Fire_

* * *

><p>The weekend went by in a flash. I have yet to comprehend what I had done and what it meant for me. Before I knew what was happening I found myself sitting in my first class of the day. Double Transfiguration.<p>

Tessa elbowed me for the sixth time this class to keep me paying attention, I realized we were practicing the new spell.

"What was it that we were learning?" I questioned my friend. She sighed heavily.

"C'mon Tania, we are turning this pumpkin, into cats, see," she gestured to several other students with pumpkin-cat hybrids running around the classroom. One particular misshapen conclusion was dragging itself across the floor having only transfigured the front half of the Siamese cat. I giggled at the morbid, yet vastly amusing imagery.

"Alright, so that would be done like, this?" I gave a swift swirl of my wand and a very short flick, I managed to transfigure my pumpkin into a large black cat. Complete with no pumpkin detailing.

Tessa looked on, unimpressed, "Amazing. You could probably teach the class."

"Very good, Ms. Yuran, ten points for Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall announced from behind me.

I said nothing and continued to transfigure the cat into a pumpkin and back again. My secret is to keep the wrist loose when casting any sort of spell. Be it Transfiguration, Charms or any kind of defensive spells.

Jason leaned inwards from behind us, "Could you help a fellow player out?"

I was still not used to having the Quidditch team speak so fondly towards me. Well, not Jason, since he'd been dating Aleana since May of last year, I had spoken to him quite a bit when they would join us at lunch. "Certainly, what did you need?|

"My cat's body won't transfigure. It's a pumpkin with a cat head, legs and tail, see?" I turned in time to see the poor tortured looking cat appear in front of me.

"The flick at the end should be shorter," I offered. He tried again and managed to transfigure a perfect calico cat.

He sat back grinning, "Oh thank the heavens! And thank you!"

"You're welcome," I responded, but before I turned around, Jeremy leaned forward, looking at me. "Do you need help as well?"

"No, just wanted to let you know that Roger was a little miffed yesterday." He said.

I didn't understand, "Miffed? Why did I miss a meeting?"

He shook his head, "Not for Quidditch. Apparently the two of you are working on a project for Astronomy. You didn't show up to the Common Room."

"Oh yeah, that!" Jason agreed.

I paled only slightly, I had completely forgotten, how unlike me! "I must have forgotten! I hope he isn't too mad, is he?"

"Not mad, but the bloke was hoping to be done with the project. Since it is due tonight. He told me to tell you that during free block the two of you meet in the library by the table near the restricted section. The two of you work on it during then and after Charms before dinner." He explained.

Jeremy was always kind of, strange. He had slightly curly black hair and a boyish face and piercing brown eyes. What really unsettled me was the fact I have yet to see him blink. He was a kind individual, though.

Sometimes I thought he was distantly related to the third year, Luna Lovegood.

"So?" he pushed.

I had unknowingly gapped out, so with a slight nod, and a quick, "Yes," he leaned back in his seat. I turned around; my face was slightly warm with embarrassment on forgetting our previous arrangement. I made a quick note to myself that I would apologize greatly for what I had done.

Divination went by uneventfully. We were assigned a nightly dream journal. I remember doing one a few years back, it was a rather simple task. Lunch also went by quicker then I had hoped. I was making my way towards the library in the sparse hallways when I was approached by a group I wished would've just ignored me.

The Seventh years on the Slytherin Quidditch team were a menacing looking in front of them and walked right up to me. I stopped dead in my tracks. The lanky boy slapped the books out of my hands, I just let them drop to the floor. I stood silently.

"What's wrong Yuran? Going to cry?"Flinttaunted, his buffoons began to laugh. When I just stood there not looking at them, my hand underneath my robes was fastened tightly around my wand. I didn't respond.

"C'mon, can't you talk or are you scared," He spat. I stood my ground still not responding when Miles Bletchly, a tall fierce looking boy stepped forward. I took three steps his hand out to him to make him stop, smirking. "So you are afraid."

I made the mistake of making eye contact with him. His smirk grew and I watched as he pulled his own wand out. I reacted quickly by pulling mine from my sleeve and with a quick, "Expelliarmus," caught his wand with the opposite hand, my wand was pointed directly at them, as if to challenge. Which was the opposite of what I wanted to do.

"How dare you?" he seethed, his hands were balled up in fists. He took a few quick steps forward as his two friends were standing there, a little stunned.

"Don't come any closer!" I managed to squeak out. I didn't want to send a spell in his direction, but if I had to I would. He didn't listen to me so I said the first thing to come to mind, "Flipendo!"

I watched asFlintwas sent flying backwards into the two goons, I quickly picked up my books and ran towards the library, droppingFlint's wand on the way. I was a few minutes late and out of breath when I crashed through the doors. I was shushed rather harshly and made my way towards the table I was told to meet Roger.

"I was beginning to think I was to be stood up, again." He lulled. Roger seemed to be a little annoyed by my lateness, but upon seeing my dishevelled appearance, he became a bit concerned. "Are you alright?"

I thought over what had just happened, "Fine, I was running late and ran all the way here. It was no bother." I replied. Why I didn't tell him about my confrontation, I was not sure. It seemed to be in my best interest not to tattle on the Quidditch Captain and his cronies.

I sat down across from him and placed my books on the table. "Before we begin, I just want to apologize for not showing up yesterday. I had a lot of things on my mind and I suppose that isn't a very good excuse is it?"

Roger was looking at me with a blank expression before he gave off a slight smile, "You are just nervous about being on the team, right? Your brother told me you were a little concerned after being accepted."

I sighed, "Yes, I suppose that attributed greatly to my behaviour. I'm just a little uncertain about being on the team. I'm not really that good." I also thought back at my encounter with the Slytherins. I managed to mask the shiver then ran up my spine. I don't want to imagine what will happen when I come across them again. They'll be furious. What a stupid thing to do on my part!

Roger chuckled. Even his laughter was smooth, I noted. "Not good? Nonsense! You were the best player to show up to the tryout, overall! I couldn't ask for a better Beater." He took a slight pause. "Now, let us stop talking about Quidditch, and get back to the task at hand, shall we?"

I had found out he had done quite a bit of research on his own, which made me feel bad. We discussed how we were to present the information and decided on a chart. Once everything was done it was time to pack up and head off to Charms. Since it was a class we shared we walked together in silence. Only making brief comments about the surroundings.

What I did not notice was that the two of us were being watched, by three people adorning green and silver ties while we made our way down the corridors.

* * *

><p>The rest of Monday had passed without any more problems. Tuesday's classes, too passed without problem, although I was thoroughly aware ofFlint's glaring in Divination, but he took no actions against me besides the time he managed to topple me over when shoving past me after class. As I arrived back in the common room, I was approached by my brother to whom I haven't spoken to since the end of try outs.<p>

"Tania! Excited for your first practice?" he questioned. My silence was taken rather well, because he followed me up the first set of stairs to the loft, waiting for an answer he knew I'd give.

"Excited? Not quite. Eager? No." I said. I turned to him, a frown present on my face. "Nervous? Yes."

Yakov smiled, that smile. The one that meant everything would be okay. "You'll do fine, Tania. As long as you listen to Davies, you'll be okay." He paused, his smile faltered. "He is a little different when it comes to Quidditch. You may be used to his personality off the pitch, but just you wait. The try outs were nothing. He is – a true prat, like Wood, but don't tell him I said that."

I gave my brother a quick smile. "Of course he is. If you'll excuse me I need to head up to my room, Yakov. I'll see you on the pitch at seven, okay?"

I began my way up the staircase to the girl's dormitories, Yakov shouted up quickly, "Don't be late! Davies hates tardiness!"

I clambered up to the top and rushed down the hallway to the sixth year's dorms. I opened the door to be greeted by a group of giggling girls surrounding Aleana's bed, she sat there smiling as well. I was unprepared to see Penelope and her roommates in the room as well.

"Oh Tania! You're here!" Vivianne called to me, waving me over to the group. When I arrived I was unsure of what everyone was excited about. "You won't believe what Penelope has planned for this Christmas! She got it approved and everything!"

Penelope turned, "Yes, I came to inform all of the older students. The other prefects are informing all students years three and up, that we will be holding a Yule Ball. We prefects were excited about the prospect of having a Yule Ball during this year's Triwizard Tournament, but due to some unfortunate funding cutbacks, we will no longer be holding it this year. Although, Professor Dumbledore has approved that we will still have the Yule Ball!" She explained.

"Isn't it wonderful? It will be a huge formal gathering! Everyone will be dressed up in their best attire and – oh – the boys will look so handsome!" I heard a few of the girls sigh, while Tessa silently snorted. She wasn't really a romantic.

I smiled knowingly, "I suppose it will be a very lovely evening. Dancing and fine dining? And yes, Vivianne, beautifully dressed attendees. It sounds very intriguing."

The girls made another sigh, "Right, and the first Hogsmeade trip is scheduled for the third Saturday of this month," Penelope announced, as she grabbed the arms of the two other seventh year students, Shelly and Teresa. "I'll leave you four. Good day!"

As the door closed quietly behind the elder girls, Vivianne let out another squeal of excitement. "I can't wait for December now! I have to find a new dress! I have to find a date!"

Aleana and I giggled at the excited girl. Tessa rolled her eyes. "So, on another note, Tania, are you prepared for practice tonight?"

My smile quickly faded. "Not entirely, no. In all honesty I don't really want to go, but according to my brother, Davies will throw a fit. I don't understand, though. He's a very kind boy. How could he be as menacing as my brother describes?"

Aleana got up from her bed, "Jason has told me about Roger. He tries to separate school from Quidditch as much as possible. Although, I heard the same from Jason. Roger apparently is very strict. It sometimes follows him outside of the pitch, but not often."

I looked at my friend, she had walked over to a vanity leaning against the wall, she began to brush her hair. "What follows him?"

"His anger. Roger has a short fuse on the pitch. Just be careful and pay attention to what he says, he won't go easy on you." Aleana explained. This didn't sit well with me at all.

"You understand, this isn't convincing me to go tonight." I uttered, placing my shoulder bag beside my bed and removing my cloak to hang up on the bed post.

Tessa snorted, again, "It sounds like you would be better off going rather then being absent." It seems the other girls agreed.

"I suppose so. What time is it? Should we be heading to dinner yet?" I asked. I just wanted to get this night over with.

Aleana seemed to perk up at this remark, "No, but Jason was hoping we'd be able to go to the Common Room before dinner to hang out. It's been a while since we all sat together."

All of us agreed. It had been only last year when we all enjoyed each other's company. It was usually us four and Jason, Jeremy and Charlie. For one reason or another, not once had Roger sat with us last year. Now that I had thought of that, it was quite odd.

With that last thought in mind, I made a note to figure out the mass of occurrences. I followed my friends down to the Common room, not knowing where about we would be meeting everyone. We managed to find them in a small alcove of the lower level where three couches sat in a 'U' shape in front of a small fireplace. This place had always been a favourite among many for it was private.

"Why hello girls, nice of you to join us," Jason greeted, "Aleana, looking as beautiful as ever."

I noticed a small blush creep up on her face. It was cute, how they were so close. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and sat beside him. Vivianne sat beside her on the far end of the couch and I joined Tessa on the same couch that Charlie sat at.

"How is everyone? Good I hope." I tried to strike up the conversation. As I had previously suspected, Roger was absent.

Charlie was the first to respond, "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm good. In fact, I'm down right giddy. I have a date for the Hogsmeade trip!"

"Yes, yes. Heidi Macavoy from Hufflepuff. Nice girl." Jeremy stated rather dully. It was like this was a regular occurrence, which it wasn't. If anyone else in our year was as dateless as I have been, it was Charlie. He was a little goofy and absentminded.

"Heidi? Hufflepuff's Chaser, eh? Congratulations, Charlie m'boy!" Jason remarked, giving him a thumbs up.

Charlie sighed, "Everything comes back to Quidditch with you people doesn't it?"

Everyone gave off a riotous laugh. "We are happy for you, though."

The discussion veered off of Charlie's date and turned to our classes. A lot of people gave off a complaint about the Potions class.

"Snape is being overly cruel this year! He's already deducted a grand total of fifty points from Ravenclaw! I know, I counted!" Charlie brought up, "I wish the Weasley twins hadn't dropped the course. They'd do something to put old Snape in his place!"

The mention of the Weasley's made everyone perk up, "Yes! They'd probably make the Slytherin's potions blow up or something. Maybe even sacrifice their own potion in order to get a laugh out of us! For Gryffindor Beaters, they're okay in my books!" Jason commented. Jeremy quietly agreed.

"Tania and Tessa are so lucky they are not in the class! They have Divination at the same time we have potions!" Vivianne pouted.

Aleana gave of a small laugh, "They aren't lucky. They are just smart. It was their choice after all."

I nodded, "Yes. Divination is not dull with Fred and George always provoking Professor Trelwaney into over reacting. Today was quite a show."

Tessa immediately knew what I was speaking about because she began to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh my goodness, was it a show! They tampered with Diggory's tea leaves. He was prophesized to attain a – and I quote – 'very untamed, wild lover'. He was so shocked!"

I laughed along with her, "She announced this to the entire classroom! She was blushing madly."

* * *

><p>It was time for dinner and we all went as a group right at six. I, along with Jason and Jeremy, ate quickly to ensure we had time to prepare for practice. I had barely eaten anything all day, with my nerves, I also ate a small portion for dinner. Once it reached six thirty, I went up to the dorms and got changed. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and got changed into my proper Quidditch gear that was given to me upon acceptance on the team. When I got back to the Common Room, I found Jason, Jeremy and little Grant standing there.<p>

"There she is! Our group can head out to the pitch now!" Jason announced. Grant had turned around and looked up at me.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced before, but my name is Tania Yuran. Pleased to meet you." I spoke to the young boy, uncertain of what I should do. He gave me a simple smile.

"I'm Grant Page, the new Chaser. You must be the new Beater!" He remarked, his voice a little lower then I expected it to be. It wasn't a baritone, but just lower then what I'd expect from the thirteen year old. I just nodded and began to follow the three boys to the door when a voice called out from behind us.

"What? Just because I'm not on the actual team you won't wait for me?" I turned to see Jason's brother Cameron run up to us, he was wearing his gear and carried his broom as well.

"Oops, my bad little brother," Jason shrugged, obviously not worried about leaving him behind.

We exited the room finally, and walked quickly to the door leading to the outside of Hogwarts, we saw the pitch in the distance and I could felt a sick feeling wash over me at the site. The looming Goals high in the air and the stands left undecorated. There was lighting leading to the pitch as it was beginning to get dark out already. The entire pitch was illuminated for late night practices.

It was probably nearing seven o'clock because the team quickened their pace and before I knew it we had arrived. From what I understood it had been Cho's responsibility to take the three youngest reserve members to the field as they stood off to the side, she quietly spoke to them, answering any and all questions they had. In the distance I watched as Roger and Yakov carried the supplies in our direction.

"Watch out, Roger has his game face on," Jason whispered good humouredly towards me.

Once the two of them arrived, Roger looked at his watch and nodded. "Good, you are all on time. For all the new members of the team and reserve, I would like to lay a few ground rules before we begin our short practice tonight."

We all stood quietly. "First off, when we are on the pitch, everyone is to refer to each other as their last names. Do not question me on this." He added the last part, when a particularly eager young boy was about to raise his hand.

"Secondly, under no circumstances will I allow any fraternization with anyone from an opposing team on or off the pitch. Third of all, I expect everyone to do their best in practices and obviously in games. I don't tolerate anyone missing a single game or practice. Any excuse will be dismissed. There is no good reason to miss any event." He looked at everyone, one after the other, my brother was lucky to be standing behind him and missed the disillusioned stare Roger gave everyone.

"Lastly, in addition to my first rule, you will refer to me as Captain. No more or no less." He received a varied amount of detached nods from the group of ten.

"Alright, I want Chang to take Michaels to the far end of the pitch. You'll be giving him pointers on Seeking. We need someone to be your reserve if you happen to be injured at any point." He pointed to a small boy with a buzz cut and large brown eyes. Michaels stared at him fearfully, obviously not believing what he had gotten himself into.

Roger motioned to the remaining two reserves and waved them towards the Chasers of the team, "You five go practice your aerial passing, go over the formations and take shots on Yuran, here."

"Yuran, Samuels, your with me. Grab a bat and kick off, we meet in the center." Roger mounted his broom and took off with a bludger and bat in hand. Everyone who was new stood still for a moment and rushed off to what they were assigned to do.

I grabbed a bat and noticed how shaky I was. How ill I felt and how nervous I was. I had to ignore it to be able to get through these next two hours. Cameron stood beside me and mounted his own broom and took off after our Captain. I followed suit quickly, not wanting to get on Roger's bad side.

Once I arrived, Roger circled us, and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yuran is a right-handed Beater and so is Samuels. Luckily I'm a left-handed Beater so that gives us a good variation of formations."

"Yuran? What model of Cleansweep is that?" Roger gave me a hard look. I swallowed sharply.

"Cleansweep Seven, Captain." I wavered at the end, unsure if I should've said the last word, he seemed not to notice, only nodding. "Samuels?"

"Cleansweep Six." Cameron replied unenthusiastically. Perhaps it had something to do with having a lesser model, or maybe he really didn't want to be here. Either way, I hoped he didn't upset Roger. I don't want to find out what he's like when his short fuse burns away.

We began with a few flying exercises and hitting the bludger in a randomized pattern. Once twenty minutes passed with our separate training, Roger separated us into a sort of 'round robin' gaming system.

"How many of you are familiar with 'round robin'?" He asked. A few of the younger members raised their hands. "For those who don't know, 'round robin' is when we split our already existing team into two smaller teams. Understood? For today, I am going to have the new members of the team be on their own team. That means Michaels, Reddy, Samson, Samuels, Page and Yuran are on one team. While Chang, Samuels, Stretton, Yuran and myself are on the other. We will give you six a ten minutes to sort out what position each of you will play." Roger walked off and began to discuss tactics with his team. I stood there and noticed the entire group looked to me.

"So, what should we do?" The young girl asked me. Me?

"Why are you all looking at me?" I asked, certainly they don't want me to take charge.

Cameron shrugged, "You are the eldest of us, you probably know more about tactics then us."

I paled, "I most certainly do n-"

"Just tell us what to do! I don't want to look bad in front of our Captain!" Michaels remarked. He seemed positively panicked!

I took a deep breath. I can do this, can't I? "Michaels, you were taught about Seeking, so you will be our Seeker." The boy nodded.

"Gr- um, Page, even though you were chosen to be the newest Chaser on the team, I did notice you had a talent for making difficult catches. I'm assigning you Keeper." Grant looked pleased with this. Whether it was the compliment or perhaps he liked Keeper better. I wasn't sure.

Everyone was listening to me, and I became a little bit more confident. I put my own game face on, which was most likely no match to Roger's. "Reddy and Samson, you two will be our Chasers. Samuels, you are with me as Beater." The remaining three nodded. The youngest two looked nervous, having to play against Jeremy and Jason, but they were small and agile.

"Five minutes!" Roger called.

"Tactics. Reddy and Samson, I want you to bear with me. Do not pay attention to the Captain," the looked to almost retort when I raised my hand, "I'll be watching him and I will be sure to deflect any and all bludgers he sends your way. Samuels, you will attempt to hit your brother and Stretton off balance. Remember, they are still our team mates we can't harm them, too much."

Cameron seemed to snigger at this, "Too much? Alright."

I allowed myself a brief smirk, before whipping it off my face, "Page, be sure to watch them. Stretton and Samuels both throw favouring the left and center hoops."

"How do you know?" Grant questioned.

"My brother has been complaining about how predictable they are in practice for years. Don't be surprised though if they start throwing the opposite side." Grant bobbed his head, agreeing.

"Lastly, Michaels. Don't be discouraged if you can't find the snitch right away. Be sure to periodically watch Chang's movements. She is a good Seeker, and I have no problem believing she'll catch a glimpse of it before you do. What she doesn't have is your size, though. You are small and your haircut makes you more aerodynamic then Chang's long hair. It's only marginal, but it makes a difference. Just be sure to stay low and make your surface area as little as possible." The second year just gave a small nod. "Everyone understood?"

"Understood!" They all shouted. I thought this was a little silly, but nodded anyway. When I turned to face the opposing team, I found that Yakov was giving me a bemused expression, but Roger was giving me a disapproving one. I don't quite understand this.

"Are you all ready? I presume they made you, Yuran, they're team leader?" Roger stated snidely. He was obviously not happy I was acting as any sort of 'Captain'. That was his position.

I found myself swallowing what little saliva I had left, again. Quidditch Roger, was defiantly intimidating. "Yes," I managed to choke out.

Roger walked up to me, the same hard look in his eyes and held out his hand, gesturing for me to shake it. I lifted my own, smaller hand into his and shook it in a proper manner. I found that his hand did not feel calloused, but soft, albeit having a tight grip on my hand that made me wince. I figured he was taking this 'round robin' as he referred to it as, seriously.

"Good luck, Yuran." He offered.

"Same to you, Captain." I replied.

I backed away and my team fell into position as did Roger's. He didn't remark on my placement of Grant, which made me believe he was aware of his potential in the position or perhaps he was keeping his comments to himself. Either way, I decided to track his every movement in the game.

"On the count of three, the charm holding back the bludgers, quaffle, and the snitch will be released. The quaffle will spring up and the game will begin." Roger announced.

"One!"

I looked around at my team. They were all worried, except for Cameron who looked eager to start. Even I was worried.

"Two!"

I looked across the field and noticed my brother laughing to himself, shaking his head. Jeremy and Jason looked ready. Cho was tapping her foot, ready to kick off.

"Three!"

I kicked off hard and flew upwards, following Reddy and swing my bat hard at the bludger that already set off towards him, I fired it off towards Jason, who expertly dodged it and continued to fly off towards poor Samson who held the quaffle in her hand. She was small and could easily out fly him. I watched as she attempted to toss the quaffle in past my brother. The throw was too slow and Yakov easily caught it, tossing it to Jeremy.

I stopped chasing after Reddy and made a U-turn just in time to deflect a bludger that Roger had aimed at the back of my head. Returning the hit sent a painful tremor down my arm, but I ignored it.

Why did he try to knock me out? Is he really that competitive?

The mini game lasted about an hour when Cho had managed to catch the snitch. Roger had hit me in the arm rather hard as well as a few other people on my team. Our team managed to make a few good plays, but inevitably we lost 40-230. We were all tired and everyone had sprawled out on the pitch, Roger stood in front of us rolling his shoulder.

"Page, you made a few good saves. Curious, why did you decide to take that position when you're a Chaser." Roger asked, a legitimate look of curiosity flashed in his eyes.

Grant shrugged, "Ta- Yuran told me to."

Roger's attention was immediately switched over to me. This caused me to flinch. "You told him? When did you begin to think you were able to tell my team what to do, Yuran?"

I was a little speechless. I didn't know what to say, I looked to everyone surrounding me. Not one person made eye contact with me. Not even my own brother would acknowledge me.

I found myself swallowing for the third time this practice and looked back at Roger, who stood there with a look that I thought could kill me at any given moment. "I didn't."

"You're trying to tell me Page is lying? That you didn't tell him to play Keeper?" Roger asked.

"I- I meant-," I stuttered. He put his hand up, causing to stop.

I looked away from me, "I don't really want to here it. Everyone else can leave, Yuran, you are going to help me put the supplies away, but before we do I'll show everyone where our change room is going to be located."

I snapped my mouth shut and began to follow everyone else who was following Roger. I stayed far away behind everyone. I watched as he opened up a lone building that was decorated in blue paint. When he opened the door, he waved everyone into the first part of the building that contained a blackboard and a few benches. I looked to the left and saw the entrance to what I assumed was the boys change room and to the right was the girls'.

"This is the room we meet in before games and practices. As you see, the individual change rooms are on either side, you may go in and use the showers and the area's that are designated to you personally. Now go, and Yuran, let's go put the equipment away." With that Roger left the building and I quickly followed. Ignoring the look my team mates gave me. I assumed they were looks of apologies.

"Take one end of the box, let's carry it over there to the storage shed." He stated. Roger seemed to have levelled out a little. Perhaps since practice was over he would revert back to his normal self. I hoped so.

I lifted one end of the box silently and matched my pace with his, he unlocked the storage shed, led me inside and showed me where the equipment was being held. Once the box was in its place we exited the building. I waited for him to lock up. Unsure if I was allowed to move, he began to make his way back to the change room area. He seemed to be walking stiffly, like something was bothering him. I decided to keep my concern to myself.

We parted ways once inside the Ravenclaw building and I went into the girls change room. I noticed my name, 'T. Yuran', on one of the alcoves in the wall. It was right between 'C. Chang' and 'M. Samson'. Obviously not in alphabetical order. Perhaps in order of importance? I was not sure. I grabbed my Quidditch gear off my wrists and shins. I also unstrapped the minor shoulder padding and place it all neatly in a small cubby in my section. I stripped the rest of my clothing off and took a quick shower, wanting to get back to my room before curfew hit at ten.

Once I was sure I was cleansed, I threw my clothing on that I conjured into the room. I caught my reflection and noticed the large purple bruise that already started to form on my left bicep. I touched it gently, remembering the particularly fast and damaging blow I had suffered from Roger. A hit that almost sent my off of my broom. Shaking my head I grabbed my jumper, and as quickly as I could I left the room, just noticing I was alone, believing Cho and Samson had already left. I observed that no one was outside and it was relatively quiet in the small meeting room, which assured me that Roger and I were the last to leave.

I didn't want to walk back to the school with him, so I quickened my pace and headed down the lighted pathway towards the main gate. I didn't make it far, when I heard a boy calling my name behind me. It was faint, so I decided to pretend I didn't hear it.

A few minutes of running through the halls, answering the question at our Common Room entrance and racing up the stairs, I finally made it to the dorm, where my friends were waiting for me. I collapsed on my bed with out a word, tears were stinging my eyes and I rubbed them. Forcing myself not to cry.

"Tania! Are you okay? What happened?" Aleana, the first to react, ran to my side and sat on the edge of my bed, her hand instantly brushed my wet hair in motherly concern.

"Practice was horrid! I don't wish to attend another one ever again!" I blubbered. I probably sounded like a pitiful eight year old.

"Tell us everything." Vivianne added, she too, raced over and took up another part of my bed. Tessa soon joined the three of us and sat quietly. I knew, it was because out of the six years we attended Hogwarts, not once had they ever seen me in such a mess.

"It was going alright in the beginning, but later on – oh Roger is a horrible person! He is crude and angry! More then one occasion I thought he would hit me! Coincidently, he did! With a bludger! I have a large bruise on my left arm that looks like some sort of disease!" I went off relaying everything. How he was yelling at people and made me feel threatened. "One practice and I'm already done. No amount of love for Quidditch can make me stay, but I suppose I have to. I can't just quit can I?"

"Quit? You can't quit!" Vivianne sputtered.

"It's what she said. She can't quit. Tania tried her hardest to get on the team, and to just quit would look odd. You think Roger is angry then, imagine what he'd be like if she did!" Tessa countered. If anyone knew how I felt and how my mind worked, it was her.

"It's strange though. Everyone says that Roger is a strict Captain, but he is absolutely charming when spoken to in the halls or class. He's kind and offers people his assistance, not to mention polite," Aleana was thinking out loud, her hand was thoughtfully rubbing her chin. "Some even say he's comparable to Oliver Wood when it comes to Quidditch."

I found myself making a very unattractive sound at the back of my throat, "Oliver Wood is preferable over Roger Davies, any day!"

"Tania, are you feeling alright? You are having a right fit!" Tessa looked at me oddly. I knew she was right. This was highly uncharacteristic of me.

I breathed deeply, "I suppose I'm just tired. Maybe this was a sort of hazing? I read about it in a Muggle book. A group of people put new members through horrific events as a sort of 'welcome'. Muggles certainly are odd, coming up with such things."

"I resent that! Don't you two?" Tessa giggled, attempting to lighten the mood. It just caused me to blush in embarrassment. How could I have forgotten that my three room mates happened to be all Muggleborn?

"I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it like that," I apologized, they waved it off.

"I'm kidding, Tania. Honestly, you need to learn what sarcasm is. Add it to your repertoire." Tessa poked my arm, causing me to cringe and gasp. She had poked my bad arm.

"Could you please not do that. My arm is rather pained." I muttered, rubbing my arm gently.

My friends looked at my, concerned, "Let's see this bruise, Tania."

I knew I would be unable to avoid showing them my arm, so I conceded with their words and removed my jumper. Biting my lip as I slid the sleeve from my arm, I exposed the bruised limb to them. I heard Aleana and Vivianne gasp louder then I did. Tessa just sat there, she looked livid. With out saying a word she got up off the bed and moved towards the door.

"Tessa?" I muttered, worried about what my brash friend was heading off to do. She didn't answer me, only throwing the door open and made her way towards the stairs. Fearing what she was about to do, I jumped from my bed and followed her down the hallway and the stairs, she was a few meters ahead of me and I heard Aleana and Vivianne frantically following me.

I watched her jog down the steps to the lower level and head towards where Yakov, Jason, Jeremy, Charlie, Roger and Stephan Benoit sat. Roger was the only one who was actually standing, he seemed to be talking quietly with the boys, when Yakov jumped up, just now noticing the furious look on Tessa's face.

"DAVIES!" she shouted, causing Roger to turn around quickly, a shocked look on his face. I had to say, it looked better then the condescending look he had given me at practice.

"Tessa? Is something wrong?" he asked. Roger obviously was not used to Tessa speaking to him. After all, they spoke as much as him and I before this year.

"Something wrong? Yes, there is something wrong. I'm pissed, in fact," she began, the tones in her voice made several other students scatter. "What the hell were you thinking?"

I started to pity Roger, he looked quite uncomfortable. Then I was a little upset, myself, realizing he hadn't a clue what he had done. My arm still stung. "Sorry? I don't understand."

"Of course you don't- Tania! Let me go!" Tessa turned to me as I reached out to her right side effectively hiding my bare left arm from the group of boys. I didn't want them to think I was weak and had gotten my friend involved.

"Please, Tessa, just stop, let's go back," I found my attempt at calming her was futile, she stared at me for a second, only then noticing that her tugging back was causing me to wince, the corners of my eyes were filling with tears and I tried to fight them.

She gritted her teeth and with one final pull, she managed to get out of my grasp. It then happened so quickly, she walked right up to Roger and in an instant, balled up her fist and punched him right in the face. Roger, who was stunned at the sudden action, was unable to do anything and fell backwards.

I stood there as Jason and Jeremy ran towards Tessa and pulled her away by her arms as she shouted profanities at the Ravenclaw Captain, I looked over at him as he sat on the ground looking pitiful. As much as I wanted to just walk away because of what he did, I notice that behind his hand that he held to his eye, a small line of blood slowly made its way down his cheek. Charlie had panicked and rushed to get Madam Pomfrey while my brother and Stephan made sure Roger would be okay, they went off to where Jason and Jeremy had sat Tessa down.

They were talking in a group, Aleana and Vivianne joined them and I saw them briefly look my way, looking shocked.

Roger began to sit up a little straighter and I snapped out of it, rushing to his side, I crouched down, pulling a small monogrammed handkerchief my elderly grandmother had made for me I kept in my pocket. I refused to use it for it's usual purpose, but kept it all the same for perhaps having some use for it. This was a good time.

"Hold still, here," I had folded the piece of cloth and applied a light pressure on his cheek. Tessa must've hit him with so much force, she broke his skin.

"Thank you," he brought his other hand up to take the cloth from me, I dropped my hand and helped him to stand up. "I still don't understand what I did, though."

I sighed slightly, "Tessa is a very – emotionally driven person."

"That still doesn't explain much," He commented. I knew it was true, but what was I to say? He hurt me so she hurt him?

Just then, Charlie rushed back into the room, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick in tow. He brought them over; he was explaining the whole mess. I felt bad when Professor Flitwick went to speak with Tessa, who seemed to have calmed down.

"Come here, dear, and let me have a look," Madam Pomfrey announced. I watched as Roger lowered his hand and couldn't help the sudden intake of breath. His eye was ringed with purple as was the bridge of his nose, the cut looked rather small, which made me glad.

"Dear, you'll have to come with me. I can treat you properly in the Hospital Wing. Come come," Madam Pomfrey began to turn when she looked at me, "Oh – oh my, and what happened to you?" she sounded concerned.

"Excuse me?" I asked. I tried to turn my arm away from her vision, but she gently grabbed my wrist and pulled the top of my capped sleeve up. It exposed the entirety of the bruise to not only her eyes, butRogers. His eyes, went wide.

"It looks like you may have burst a few blood vessels. That won't do. You must come with us," She began to drag me towards the opening of the Common Room. Roger followed very quietly behind.

Once we were walking for a few minutes, Madam Pomfrey let go of my wrist and allowed me to walk on my own. Roger was right beside me, looking at the bruise. My handkerchief was still being held against his eye.

"Is that what this was all about?" He whispered, finally breaking the silence, "It looks painful. I did that, didn't I?"

I couldn't say anything. My mouth was dry, this boy sounded so concerned for me, even though he was just punched in the face by an angry girl. All I could do was nod my ascent. He was quiet for a few seconds, not looking at me.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, "I know that isn't worth much. I'm terribly sorry."

"It wasn't your fault, really. I should've been able to counter it, honestly. I'm just not that good," I croaked.

He jolted and looked at me again, "You should have more faith in you ability, Tania. You are good. No, you are amazing."

I knew what he meant by this, but it still caused me to blush profusely. I knew that any girl in my position would've done the same. Roger Davies had a way with words, even if he didn't realize it.

I didn't reply, and I suppose he took it as me giving in to what he said. "I hope you can find a way to accept my apology. I also hope this won't affect our friendship or your idea of being on the Quidditch team. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try to not be so hard next practice."

I silently nodded, now noticing we had arrived at the Hospital Wing, where we stayed the entire night not once speaking to each other again. The only noise was of a young boy groaning on the other side of the room. Periodically throwing up every few minutes. I could barely sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like the chapter? Tessa just outright punched Roger! What do you think of that? Did he deserve a fist to the face? Why do you think he is so clueless? Do you like my portrayal of him? How is Tania in all of this? Is she believable? What do you all think?<strong>

_Author's Note - "I was wondering if anyone realized the song lyrics mean something for each chapter and if anyone is confused, I'll be explaining them next chapter! So check in the next chapter! Totally have been putting lots of foreshadowing in each of my chapters. Wonder if anyone can realize what they are. I'm like Yakov, I don't say anything unless I'm meaning to do something with it._

_Joyful wishes and reading!_

_Cheers!"_

_- soeki_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: "Hogsmeade"**

_"Even though I'll never know what's up ahed, I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go," Alligator Sky by Owl City_

* * *

><p>A week later after the incident I found several things bothered me. Tessa still refused to apologize to Roger for what she did. Practices hadn't gotten any better; in fact I noticed nothing had changed. I found Astronomy classes exceedingly awkward, having to sit with Roger through out the class. He has not spoken to me outside of class or practice since the trip to the Hospital Wing.<p>

My arm had at least healed quickly, thanks to the treatment. Roger had gotten a lot of attention for his black eye; a group of girls were always seen fussing over him.

It was the weekend and the day before the first Hogsmeade trip and I sat in the Common Room with the girls, discussing our plans for the day.

"I'm going to lunch with Jason and we'll be shopping a bit, but we are meeting up with everyone at the Three Broomsticks at two, you all should come by. It'll be the boys, like usual. I also believe Charlie is bringing Heidi." Aleana commented, she was curled up in a lone armchair and looked on at everyone.

"Davies won't be there will he?" Tessa sneered. She was not going to let up on him, was she?

"It's a good chance, Tessa, he is friends with Jason." Aleana explained, a look of sadness crossed her pretty features.

"Fine, then me and Tania won't be there." She replied off handed.

I looked at her, a little annoyed that she was speaking for me, although I didn't let it show. If I didn't stay with her, she'd be alone. "Well, I was hoping we'd be able to sit with them, you don't have to speak to Roger if you don't want to."

"I don't even want to be in the same room with him," she crossed her arms across her chest in a gesture that said 'enough'.

I gave a small sigh and noticed that Vivianne was being somewhat quiet, she was staring off into space and her cheeks were tinged a light pink. Something was up. "Vivianne, is there something you wish to share with us?"

"Yes, you seemed to have been a little more out of it then usual," Aleana added.

Vivianne did snap out of it and her cheeks coloured even more then they were previously, "Oh, I just haven't told you that I have a date!"

"Do tell," I pried. I wasn't usually into gossip-like conversations, but I wanted to steer the conversation away from Roger.

Vivianne began to play with her hands and she got that silly love-struck look that she normally gets when thinking of boys. "Well, he's a Ravenclaw." She started.

"That is a plus," Tessa commented, obviously my aversion of the previous conversation worked. "What else could you use to describe him?"

"He's in the Seventh year," she added. If it was possible, her smile broadened.

I laughed a little, "Please don't tell me it's Yakov. I'll have to sit you two down to talk about how wrong that is."

"Oh no, it isn't your brother! It's Stephan!" she squealed. My heart sunk. Stephan? The pervert?

Vivianne and Aleana were oblivious with the shared look of concern Tessa and I wore. We wiped the looks off of our faces, not wanting to ruin it for Vivianne. She had admired the boy for a few years now.

"I'm so excited! He is so handsome! His hair and his smile! It's to die for!" she sighed.

"I'm very excited for you, Vivianne, you deserve to be happy!" It was difficult to say this. Knowing all about Stephan and his treatment of his 'dates'. I was aware of several younger girls he had subsequently taken there – innocence, if you will. Yakov had warned me about him, and now because I hadn't shared this information with Vivianne, I feared she'd be hurt. Mentally and emotionally. I knew Vivianne was a pretty girl, I just never imagined she'd be the type of girl Stephan would go for.

As the conversation turned to the reasons why Tessa hadn't a date to Hogsmeade (mainly the whole 'punching the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain' thing) I excused myself to find Yakov and confront him of the scenario at hand, I travelled the corridors, heading to the library, hoping to find him, when I came upon an unlikely group of four boys.

"Nikolai? Mihael? Have you seen Yakov anywhere, I want to speak to him," I asked my two younger brothers. The twins had found themselves in the company of two other – just as troublesome twins – Fred and George.

"Ah, dear sister, it has been a while," Nikolai said, brushing his curly dark hair out of his bright blue eyes.

"Yakov? Haven't seen him, perhaps we can be of assistance?" Mihael questioned, he too, brushed his matching curly hair out of his own identical eyes. It was really surreal to see these two boys standing next to another identical pair. The second pair looked towards me.

"Well look at this, Fred, it seems we have a Ravenclaw Beater in our presence," George commented.

"Yes, so it seems, George," Fred replied.

I gave a slight cough, just because of the fact I was a little uncomfortable. "Well, I don't know you could help with this really –"

"Nonsense! We can help, just tell us," Nikolai interrupted.

I shifted my weight from side to side, "It's kind of a dating issue, I'm not sure if you could help."

"Whoa! Wait a moment, you are going to Yakov for dating advice? That is kind of like-," Mihael started.

"Like asking an armless wizard how to climb a tree. He'd be able to tell you, but damned if he's ever done it!" Nikolai laughed. The Weasleys, too, found this rather amusing and joined in, throwing their heads back and laughed, holding their sides, doubling over. All of the overly cliché things people do when having a good laugh. It was amusing to watch them.

I smiled and shook my head, "Not dating advice, certainly I'd be a little more level-headed when needing to ask for that sort of advice. No, I have an issue with my friend who is going on a date with someone I don't approve of."

"Well, Tania Yuran, if you perhaps tell us, whom this disapproving fellow is, we'd be able to tell you whether or not you have a problem," George butted in, he wrapped one arm around my shoulder, while Fred popped up on the other side.

"No one in this school knows better about the students then us," Fred explained. "Not even old Dumbledore himself!"

"Erm, well –," I knew full well if I said his name, they'd know. Stephan Benoit does not have boundaries when it comes to Houses. I was aware that at some point, he had dated the young Katie Bell of Gryffindor. He'd broken her poor heart when she found him snogging another young girl, a Hufflepuff if I recall correctly, in a broom closet. "His name is Stephan Benoit. He's a Seventh year Ravenclaw."

"The Git!" George seethed.

"Calm down George, m' boy. Yes. We know the Ravenclaw boy to whom you refer. He isn't particularily well liked within the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," Fred explained, although he really didn't have to.

"So I am aware. You see my problem? He has asked out a friend of mine and she hasn't the slightest clue of his behaviour," I didn't understand why I was explaining myself. Perhaps it was my brothers' presence that made me feel comfortable in front of the red headed clones.

The two boys hanging off my shoulder looked at each other, then at my two brothers. They all began to smirk, which unsettled me.

"Alright, we will help you! Follow us," George announced and began to walk in another direction. I stood still until my brothers grabbed my arms.

"What are you waiting for, sister? Don't be left behind! This is going to be good!" The pulled me along. As reluctant as I was, we followed the Weasleys down a few corridors. I began to wonder why, exactly, my brothers were conversing casually with these two previously.

"Nikolai, Mihael, why were you in the halls with the Weasleys. Are you friends with them?" I asked.

I watched as we passed a few paintings I was not familiar with. I watched as one particularly large man devoured a table full of food, only to have the food reappear and to have him begin consuming again. It made me fairly sick to look at. I came to a conclusion that he must have been a glutton, possibly ate to his death and was forever portrayed in this painting as a man who never ceased to eat. Yes, Martin Von Haus the third, if I recall correctly, he was the son of a Polish wizard Martin Von Haus the second, the man who lost the running for Minister of Magic back in 1798 to Artemisia Lufkin. Yes, I did remember things rather well from History of Magic, a subject I was quite fond of, but had to give up due to schedule conflictions.

Nikolai looked up at me after my rambling mind seemed to stop, "Yeah, they are a lot of fun."

"We've been trying to get pranking tips from them, they've given us a bunch of small ideas, but they try to explain the bigger pranks kind of just happen." Mihael added.

I nodded, "So, you two want to take over their legacy in hopes of keeping a bit of nostalgia among the younger years, being unaware of who might be the next to be pranked? That is noble of you."

The two boys looked at me, a look of slight confusion on their faces. "We just want to prank the Slytherins."

"Oh," I said, a little embarrassed. I shouldn't have expected anything more from my brothers. There was a reason they were not placed in Ravenclaw. They were simple minded.

I noticed that we were in an unfamiliar corridor and saw that Fred and George pulled up a tapestry hanging down the side of the wall, they snuck in behind it. Nikolai was the next to go and I had Mihael push me behind it, I was surprised to find that there was a small room behind the tapestry. It was mostly empty except for a few old chairs and a table.

"Not a lot of outsiders may enter this room, you should feel lucky we allow an enemy in here," Fred announced, taking a seat behind the table, George followed suit and sat beside him, rolling out a piece of blank parchment.

"Enemy?" I questioned as I was pulled up beside the table, I sat across from the red heads and in between Nikolai and Mihael. We all sat, a small moment of silence as George wrote some words at the top of the piece of paper.

"Yes, enemy. Which is you, dear Ravenclaw Beater." George announced. He turned the piece around so I could read what he just wrote.

"The plan?" I read aloud, "You are making a plan?"

The two sets of twins seemed to smile at a joke I was unaware of, "Not just us. The five of us won't leave this room until we have a solid plan for ruining Stephan Benoit's date."

I had a bad feeling about this. A very bad feeling.

After several hours of deliberating what would be a good idea and bad idea to incorporate in the sabotage we had come to a solid conclusion. It had been mostly me objecting to their more severe plans during our discussion. I had talked them out of plans that involved maiming the boy to a degree where he'd miss several weeks of school.

I remember the plans being things like setting Stephan on fire or having some sort of object falling on him as Fred and George had remarked was done several times in Muggle cartoons their father allowed them to watch, although I couldn't fully comprehend what they were. I had never heard of 'cartoons' but seemed to finally understand what they were after a long explanation. I was reminded of our pictures we had taken for vacations with moving photos, but this was done for long amounts of time and they were moving drawings. I was laughed at several times by the red heads when I suggested the Muggles had created their own type of magic. I was apparently wrong in my assumptions.

We came up with a safe plan that didn't involve serious injury or terrible embarrassment on Vivianne's part. I didn't want to hurt her in any way, luckily the boys all agreed that would be unfair.

I arrived back to my dorm room after curfew, yet in time for late night chatter. It seemed I had missed something because Tessa was upset and looked to be ready to hit someone or something.

"Tessa are you alright, you look miserable." I commented. I noticed Aleana and Vivianne waving at me, which meant only one thing. 'Don't ask her!'. It was too late.

"Two terrible things happened!" She announced, "I was just minding my own business when I was called to speak to Professor Flitwick. He discussed what happened between me and Davies, and said it would 'probably be best' if I stayed back from the Hogsmeade trip, since Davies decided to go!"

I watched as she gritted her teeth together, I looked over towards Aleana and Vivianne who obviously heard all of this and were looking on with impatience. I turned back to my livid best friend, "What is the second thing?"

At that she bristled, "After what happened, Davies had the nerve to approach me and apologize for me not being able to go to Hogsmeade. Stupid prat!" She took a deep breath, "I'm going to take a shower."

Tessa got up from where she sat and picked up random pieces of clothing that was strewn on the floor and walked into the bathroom. The door clicked which meant that she had locked it and we all knew she'd be in there for at least an hour. We all sat quietly on our own beds when I noticed at the corner of my eye, Vivianne and Aleana jumping up from where they sat and practically ran to my bed. They jumped onto it. I looked at both of them, they looked like they were so excited.

"That wasn't all Roger said! He wanted us to pass a message to you!" Vivianne whispered. This was a little shocking. We hadn't spoken since the incident.

"Yes, it isn't much, but it is something. He said 'Tell Tania I'm sorry that everything was ruined for her first Hogsmeade trip. I'm sure she wanted to be in company of her friend, but unfortunately I messed that up for her. If she'd still like to go to Hogsmeade, tell her she is more then welcome to come with the rest of us.' That was more or less what he said," I couldn't help, but laugh at Aleana's ridiculous impression of Roger. It sounded like something he would say, but the voice was all wrong. I noted his voice was a lot deeper and his voice didn't have the added rasp that Aleana spoke in.

Why did I notice that?

"That was kind of him to offer, but I seem to have made other plans. Even if Tessa was going," I sighed. It made me relieved to know I wouldn't have to tell Tessa to find someone else to hang out with. I had asked the red headed twins if I could have Tessa involved in the plan, but they refused. They said five people were pushing it, they couldn't add a sixth.

"Oh, other plans? With who?" Vivianne bounced up and down, she obviously thought I had some sort of 'hot date' as she would put it. I didn't need her to know that we were planning on sabotaging her date. Just looking at her pleased expression made me a little sick.

"No one special, really, just Nikolai and Mihael. They wanted me to tag along with them, we haven't spoken for nearly a month, and they want to catch up on what has been happening. I ran into them today and it was the first time they had congratulated me on joining the Quidditch team." It wasn't a far off lie, it was mostly truthful. I was sure that they'd applaud me on my quick thinking explanation. I was, after all, a lot better at excuses then they were.

"Oh, that's not entertaining at all. I think you should ditch them and hang out with Roger, he seems to like you!" Vivianne informed me, this caused me to blush.

"No he doesn't! Do not spread such lies!" I laughed. There was no way Roger could like me in the way she was implying.

"How would you know? Do you read minds?" Aleana chided, she was always quick to follow up on Vivianne's comments.

"Do I look like I am skilled in Legilimancy?'

I sat back and watched the two talk a little while, my thoughts went to Roger. I didn't realize how much Roger had been on my mind lately. I had been spending too much time with him and it was probably better that we didn't spend time outside of class or Quidditch, because people would start getting ideas, like what my friends were thinking. Roger was not my type. He was two-faced. It was not right, having him be so nice, polite and charming in class and in Quidditch, he was mean, sadistic and angry. Neither one was my type. That got me thinking: what was my type?

I never really had a crush on a boy before. I treated every boy I came in contact with as a friend. Maybe I liked boys who were intelligent, chivalrous and exceedingly handsome. Was I one of those girls who fawn over the 'bad boy' type? I wasn't entirely sure what type of boy I liked. I was so shy and plain, it probably didn't matter what type of boy I fancied. They'd never fancy me back.

I suppose one day, I would know.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning well rested, turning to the clock that hung on the far wall, I noticed it said seven o'clock. I heard Vivianne and Aleana giggling, alerting me they were already awake. I couldn't see them because Tessa had her curtains closed, encasing herself in the safety of her bed. I assumed she just wanted to sleep in, so I didn't bother waking her up. I pulled up all the energy I could and threw the covers off of myself; the room was a little chilly. I suppose that the school's house elves had just lit the fire, because I heard the faint crackling and a dim glow coming from the far wall.<p>

I opened up the armoire that I had claimed for myself and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a simple long sleeved grey shirt. It was a bit loose, but I didn't mind. I also grabbed my black and blue striped jumper and placed it gently on the end of my bed. I walked over to the lone vanity on my side of the room and pulled my hair into a loose bun. I decided not to touch my makeup. I barely ever wore it in the first place.

Once I made sure I looked presentable I grabbed my jumper and slung it on my arm. The clock on my wall now read quarter to eight and I decided it was time to join everyone in the Main Hall to enjoy breakfast, upon my arrival I noted that Aleana and Vivianne were already sitting alone with their respective dates. I caught a glimpse of my brother looking disapprovingly at Stephan who was leaning into Vivianne, laughing at an unheard joke. Yakov looked at me as I approached him. He sat with Jeremy, who both gave me a quick hello.

"Tania, mind telling me why you didn't inform me my, err, 'lovely' room mate, Stephan was going on a date with your naïve friend?" he was quick to question me. His brow was furrowed with what I knew was frustration.

I sat down beside him, picking up a piece of toast and spread some jam on it. "Oh, I tried to find you, but I was unable to." I smiled a little to myself, "Although you shouldn't worry about it. The situation is under control."

Now, I wasn't one for keeping secrets and having a 'spy day' with four boys. I just felt really good about it. I was given the chance to be mysterious, out of the norm. I was going to try and enjoy myself, no matter how stressed I was going to be. I liked a challenge, even if most of the challenges I've most enjoyed were puzzling questions with even more puzzling answers.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't ask. That is so unlike you." Yakov remarked with a hint of curiosity.

"I don't know what you mean, now if you'll excuse me, I have a prior engagement to attend to." I had finished my toast and jam, and left the room, quickly. I was to meet in the previous room to go over the plan. I made sure no one followed me there and entered. Fred, George, Nikolai and Mihael were already waiting for me.

"Now that we are all here, we will go over the plan. Everyone have their wands?" George questioned.

I nodded and held up my own wand that I had stowed in my sleeve. I couldn't help, but feel a little anticipation for what was to come.

"Let's get started."

It took us an hour to go over the plan, make slight changes or revisions and it was now time to meet at the front gates to leave for Hogsmeade. We split up, I went with Nikolai and Mihael while Fred and George went off on their own.

The walk to Hogsmeade would take a few minutes, I knew. My hands were cold, it being October already, so I slipped them into the pockets of my jumper. Nikolai and Mihael were infront of me, I watched as they gave each other a look and turned around. They continued to walk backwards.

"Just so you know, me and Mihael have decided on a new plan for our part of the sabotage," Nikolai spoke up, a glint of something I didn't want to know about in his eyes. I looked to Mihael, the one who was usually more morally centered then his twin had a mirrored expression. I shuddered.

"Would you care to explain to me why you decided to tell me now? Does Fred and George know?" I quirked my brow, and crossed my arms disapprovingly. My brothers turned back around and skipped forward a little.

As they slowed down when Hogsmeade came into view and stopped abruptly, "No and No. You'll see, it'll work all the same," said Mihael.

Nikolai only shrugged, "I think it's a lot better then our old plan. Just wait!"

All I could do was sigh and continue down the road behind them.

Once we arrived at the first building of Hogsmeade, I began by breaking away from my brothers and headed for the back alley of the Three Broomsticks. It was getting really cold out, I noted, which made me regret not bringing gloves. My hands were freezing still.

I had arrived at the Three Broomsticks and I looked from side to side, making sure I didn't see anyone who would be following me. Once I confirmed that no one was following me, I went behind the building, there I saw Fred and George making their way towards me, Fred nodded and continued on his way after flicking his wand at me, I felt the spell taking affect while George and I linked arms and made our own way from behind the building, out into the busy road.

Across the street from where we were walking was Honeydukes and as we had first thought, there was Stephan and Vivianne in the front window, I panicked a little and tightened my grip on George's arm.

"Calm down, Tania, remember the spell? She won't recognize you." George whispered at me.

"Right, almost forgot," I noticed my voice was disturbingly high pitched. That Transfiguration spell was amazing, I caught my reflection in the window as we walked into the sweet shop, I was a cute and petite blonde girl. Generic good looks. It was perfect for this portion of the plan.

As I made my way towards where I saw Stephan standing, I was already embarrassed at what was to come, I looked down the aisle that the unsuspecting boy stood in front of and noticed Nikolai and Mihael chatting to a few girls. I caught Nikolai's eye and I saw as his wand slid from his own sleeve and a small flick in our direction, phase one was in progress.

The small spell Nikolai sent towards us caused Stephan to jerk towards me, which sent me into the shelf full of chocolates and other sweets. A few 'improvements' George had made to the shelf sent every last chocolate to rain down on me. Now for the uncomfortable part, I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

"What is your problem!" I yelled at the boy, "Why would you push me, you prat! Look what you did! If you honestly think I'm going to pay for this mess, you are sadly mistaken!"

"What? I didn't, I swear!" He began to stammer.

I put on my best disgusted look, "Are you calling me clumsy? That is enough!" I picked myself off the floor and left the building making sure I stepped all over the spoilt chocolates, I heard the owners start yelling at him.

I trudged out of sight when I was pulled into an alley way by Fred. "Phase one, complete. Nice job, Yuran," he told me, and tapped his wand on my head, causing the spell to come off. "Moving on to phase two, go!"

I made my way back to Honeydukes and watched a confused Stephan being shoved out of the store his face was bright red and Vivianne came out, too. She looked a little upset, but was consoling him. I walked up, like the 'concerned' friend I was. "Vivianne? Stephan? What happened?"

"Some girl accused me of pushing her into a shelf. I didn't do any such thing." He explained, he sounded a little annoyed. I took in his dishevelled appearance and hoped that he wasn't roughed up by the owners. What was I thinking? I disliked the boy!

I faked a look of surprise, "Really?"

Vivianne nodded, obviously they were buying it, "Yes, I've never seen her before. Even the owners claimed they saw him do it. I don't believe Stephan would do such a thing. Do you?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't think he would. He's been nothing, but nice to me."

"Exactly!" Stephan shouted, gesturing wildly with his arms. As if on cue, George came out of the store, looking around 'confused'.

"Cassie? Cassie! Where are you my sweet!" George was yelling. This brought the attention of the couple before me.

"George? Who are you looking for?" Vivianne asked. She always was terrible for being curious.

George looked around at us as if just seeing us. Which I knew was not the case at all. "Oh! I'm looking for my girlfriend, her name is Cassie. She is about this tall," he gestured to below his chin, "She has blonde hair. I saw her run out when some prat shoved her into the shelf."

I noticed at the corner of my eye, Stephan coloured a bit more then he already was, knowing it was him that he just called a prat. I looked towards him, curiously and saw the look of disdain he was giving the red head. George pretended to not know it was him, though.

"I saw her run that way. She isn't familiar to me, does she go to Hogwarts?" Vivianne questioned, slightly annoyed. She was aware this was the same girl who had accused her date of being rough with her.

George put on a thankful expression, and shook his head, "Aw no, I met her over the summer break. She goes to Beauxbatons. I had sent her a letter to meet me here and she accepted. Lovely girl she is. I should go find her, thank you!" He ran off in the direction in what looked like a rush, looking from side to side for his 'girlfriend'.

I decided it was time for me to make my way to the next position. "Well, I don't want to keep you, I'll catch up with you two later, I should go find my brothers, the went off somewhere. How about the Three Broomsticks at two?"

They both agreed and I made my way down the road in the same general direction George had run off towards. This was where I met up with Nikolai and Mihael.

"That went, brilliantly, Tania! You deserve some sort of Muggle acting award for that one!" Nikolai grinned.

"I believe it is called an Oscar, but that doesn't matter now. We need to get going and meet Fred and George at –,"

* * *

><p>"Madam Puddifoot's?" I stood outside. I had heard of this placed being so undesirable on many occasions. I got an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Fred walked up beside me and tapped his wand on my head, distributing the spell, yet again, making me the petite blonde known as 'Cassie'.<p>

George then replaced his brother by my side and took me by the hand and walked inside. He casually walked in and took a seat nearby where Stephan and Vivianne sat, they were looking lovingly into each other's eyes and I could hardly believe it. I felt even more ill then before. The décor of the room was very frilly and made me vastly uncomfortable.

"Cassie, my dear, would you like a cup of tea!" George hummed; he held a pot of tea that I didn't realize was placed in front of us. I just nodded and he obliged, pouring a bit of tea into my cup, he replaced the pot onto the table and took my hand in his. "Phase two." He whispered, leaning into me.

"Right," I whispered back. I cleared my throat. "Georgie, isn't that the boy that pushed me earlier?"

George pretended to be shocked, and turned around to look at who I was pointing at, "What? Stephan was the guy who pushed you?"

"Yes that was him! His name is Stephan?" I said a little louder, the high pitched voice was beginning to hurt my own ears and several couples were giving me odd glances since I was raising my voice. "Wait. Stephan?"

At this, Stephan and Vivianne looked at me. "I knew it! Stephan Benoit!" I jumped from my seat, George was - again - pretending to look confused.

"Stephan, how does she know you, I thought you said you didn't recognize her?" I heard Vivianne say.

I was a little fearful of what I had been told to do next; I marched right up to the new couple and my hand twitched.

"You - you prat! Oh, how i can't stand to look at you after what you did!" I yelled. Stephan flinched and Vivianne looked at me.

"What? Do I know you?" Stephan wasn't even looking at me, his eyes were looking around at all the people that were staring at the spectacle.

I faked a look of vicious lividity and raised my now numb and brought it down on his cheek, swiftly.

I had slapped Stephan across the face and ran out of the room. My face was hot and I ran as quickly as I could. I hoped no one was going to follow me, as soon as I rounded the corner I ran into Fred, who, again took the spell off of me. I really had the desire to know what the spell was called, for I knew McGonagall had not shown us how to Transfigure other people's body or appearance. I heard from down the street I had just ran up, George, yelling for Cassie. Little did anyone know, that was the last Cassie was to be seen. Ever.

I stood off to the side of the road, conversing with my brothers and Fred about nothing in particular. Just so that we seemed to be a group of people who just ran into each other.

George was still frantically searching for Cassie. We noticed from up the street, Stephan and Vivianne approach him, we watched as he comically gripped Stephan by the shoulders and shook him violently. He seemed to be yelling at him, accusing him of something and stormed off. Vivianne was looking very unnerved and I felt a little bad for her. Stephan was scratching the back of his head and shrugged. Him and Vivianne walked off.

"Final phase?" Fred whispered. I only nodded, looking at my brothers. This was their turn and I could finally sit back and relax, but was curious as to what they had changed their part of the plan to. I flexed my hand, still able to feel the tingling in it when I had slapped Stephan's cheek.

After walking around, killing time before the last phase of our plan was to be put into action, we realized it was nearly two o'clock and we all decided to grab a seat in the Three Broomsticks. Nikolai, Mihael and I were the first to walk in. My friends were not present yet, so we all sat at a small table in a dark corner. A few minutes later, Fred walked in comforting a 'freshly single' George and sat down with us. I watched as one by one more of my friends walked in.

First to walk into theInnwas Jason and Aleana. They grabbed a large table and were reserving it for the rest of the company. We watched as Yakov, Jeremy and Roger walked into the room and took a seat with the couple. Soon to follow was Charlie and Heidi, I noticed Roger politely said hello to the girl, but I could tell he was not comfortable with her sitting with them. I could already tell that Quidditch would not be on Roger's list of 'appropriate conversation', in fear of possibly giving any clue to the Hufflepuff.

Then we saw the couple we were waiting for walk into theInnhand in hand. Vivianne was still smiling at Stephan, but I could tell it was strained. She was suspicious of him.

They were greeted by the large group and sat down to converse. I was watching them from the corner of my eye when I patiently waited for the last phase Nikolai and Mihael had managed to plan behind closed doors. I was about to ask them to finally explain to me when the door burst open. Standing there were the girls my brothers had been speaking to in Honeydukes.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Nikolai as the girls approached a rather squirmy looking Stephan.

"Well, we had a plan, but this one kind of just happened. I now realize what the Weasleys had been saying about the bigger pranks just happening," Nikolai whispered back. The group of girls were now yelling profanities at him and I realized something.

"He was seeing those girls as well wasn't he?" I asked, I got a pair of nods. "Oh no."

Just as the girls finished yelling at him, he turned to Vivianne and was about to say something to her. She just got up and ran out of the building, I was looking at the table and noticed Roger was looking right at me. I then realized what this may look like to him and his 'no fraternizing with members of another team' rule. I decided I'd deal with him later, although I'd know I'd regret this later.

I already was because now, Vivianne was upset. I got up from my table and ran outside to find my friend, I saw her further up the road, still running towards the school, I took a deep breath and started after her. She was a fast runner, I knew, but I had endurance and I knew I'd catch up with her at some point. I had a few people sending me strange looks and I ignored them. I knew I looked positively mad, racing through the streets towards the school, but Vivianne probably looked no better.

I was only a few meters behind Vivianne when she slowed down to a walk, I could hear her sharp breaths and her shoulders shook either out of exhaustion or the fact that she was crying.

"Vivianne!" I said, as I, too, slowed down, finishing with a slow jog to stop beside her. My breathing was only a little better then hers.

"Tania – he was – lying to me – the entire – time!" she rasped through her breaths, I turned her around to face me, her face was red and her cheeks were stained with tears. I did the only thing I knew would cheer her up. I hugged her.

I was uncomfortable with hugging people, Vivianne was an affectionate person and she thought it strange when I told her that hugging my parents' good-bye at the train station felt awkward.

"Let's go back to our room. I still have plenty of candy left from the train." I said, knowing that sweets were one of her week points.

"If you insist." She giggled, but it was forced.

We quickly made our way through the corridors and finally reached the Ravenclaw tower. It was quiet and only a few younger students were scattered among the crowd. We ran towards and then up the steps as indiscreetly as we could and we soon found ourselves in the safety of our dorm room with Tessa sitting on her bed looking miserable, her mood changed instantly seeing us arrive. She quickly went from being pleased to concerned, based on Vivianne's puffy eyed look, I mouthed – so Vivianne didn't see me – the word 'later'.

I know she would be interested in hearing all about my day and how I was partially responsible for Vivianne's sadness. I felt a lump in the pit of my stomach, a feeling I knew would be there for a long time.

"What happened? Why are you back so early?" Tessa asked, a little wary.

Vivianne slumped onto my bed and grabbed a handful of the candy that sat on my bedside table. Fumbling with one of the wrappers, she pouted, "Stephan is a prat. I don't want to talk about it, if you don't mind."

Tessa nodded in understanding and swung her legs over the edge to face her. I sat beside Vivianne and grabbed some candy from the table as well. I gave off a sly smile as I picked up a particular box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Remembering a little game we used to play.

"Want to play a game?" I asked, looking at the two girls, holding up the box. I watched Vivianne as her mouth twitched upwards into a smile, her shoulders shook and she began to burst into laughter. Tessa smirked and gave off a short laugh as well.

"How many would we eat at a time? Start off with two then?" Tessa suggested as she grabbed two beans from the box. One was a dull red, the other was a bright green. I nodded and watched her put the two candies in her mouth. Her face scrunched up, "Cherry and grass clippings, lovely."

This caused Vivianne to laugh out loud again, as she grabbed two candies herself. I saw a black one and a very pretty looking blue. She placed them between her lips, "Burnt toast and blueberries. Not completely repulsive," She remarked.

It was then my turn and I closed my eyes, and grabbed two from the box in my hand. I looked down to see a white and a purple coloured bean in my hand. I tossed them into my mouth and chewed, I smiled. "Nougat and Eggplant. Curious flavour combination, really."

We continued for a few more minutes when Aleana joined us. Seeing that Vivianne had calmed down considerably, she decided to join in on our game. We had tasted many flavours like: butter, sand, apple, cheese, maple syrup, plastic, blood, dog hair and even came across a Muggle cola flavoured bean.

We seemed to have run out of the candy and we had sobered very quickly. Vivianne was staring off into nothingness and we decided to grasp her attention.

"Hey Viv-," but she interrupted us.

"I thought he was so nice. He is a horrible person," Vivianne started, "And it wasn't all of the peculiar things that happened," I blushed, but no one noticed, "It was his behaviour. His hand was always too low on my back and he kept trying to kiss me. I wasn't ready for something like that with him. We never spoke before and he was trying to be so close."

I looked at her and realized, that maybe my interference was never needed in the first place. Vivianne was sad, but perhaps it had nothing to do with me. Yes, it had everything to do with Stephan.

"Then those girls came up to us and asked why he was there with me! I was embarrassed. I found out that he had been playing all of us! How could anyone be so cruel! I hope he gets hexed or something." She muttered as her hands clenched tightly in her lap.

Aleana gave off a slight giggle and Vivianne was about to say something to her when she held up her hand. "Well, then you'd be glad to hear that when you ran out of the Three Broomsticks and Tania soon after followed you, her brothers Nikolai and Mihael along with Fred and George walked right up to him saying, 'We think she would like to give you this.' And sent him a rather horrifying hex which caused him to run out of the building screaming."

Vivianne looked intrigued, a small relaxed smile on her face, but Tessa was the one to ask, "What did they do, exactly?"

Aleana giggled again, "They set his pants on fire. You know, like 'liar, liar, pants on fire'. He didn't get burned, but everyone laughed at the sight of his leopard print boxers when he ran out of the building."

I relaxed a little when she said he wasn't hurt. I couldn't help, although, the loud chuckle that burst through my lips and I was soon joined by all the other girls in the room. Vivianne was tearing up again, but when we asked she said that they were tears of happiness because she realizes that she has amazing friends that look out for her.

I'm sure she would be surprised at the extent I went to, in order to look after her well being, but I decided she really didn't need to know.

* * *

><p><strong>SONG LYRICS AND THEIR INTENDED MEANINGS:<strong>

**Chapter One:**

_"I'm your piece of mind, fight for what you've made yourself believe," - Can't Hold On by Shiloh_

The meaning for this chapter is Tania has been convinced she will not join the Quidditch team from a very young age. She is fighting for what she's MADE HERSELF BELIEVE, but she soon understands that maybe she doesn't know what is best for her.

**Chapter Two:**

_"Now I know you feel everybody's eyes on you, But just focus on me i'll be the one to guide you through" - Stage Fright by Blake McGrath_

Meaning of these lyrics are Tania has now made the decision to try out. She feels EVERYBODY'S EYES ON HER and she is a little uncertain of herself, but through concentration on Roger's try out drills, which were not seen in the chapter, she was able to forget about the people until the announcement was made.

**Chapter Three:**

_"Sometimes I can't believe it, I'm movin' past the feeling," The Suburbs by Arcade Fire_

It is when Tania begins to realize that her initial feelings and thoughts of Roger's charm, good looks and over all kindness were misinterpreted. She finds that Roger is not what she thought he was and begins to criticize her old thoughts of him and decided she was wrong all along. She MOVED PAST THE FEELING.

**Chapter Four:**

_"Even though I'll never know what's up ahed, I'm never letting go, I'm never letting go," Alligator Sky by Owl City_

When Tania found out that Vivianne was going out on a date with Stephan, she feels it would be best to tell Yakov of this. She runs into the twins who decided to help her even though they aren't even friends. She realizes that SHE WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT'S UP AHEAD in her sixth year. Although she isn't used to doing all of these different things, SHE WON'T EVE LET GO.

**"Now, was that not a fun and enjoyable outing with the Weasley and Yuran twins for Tania? I know, very little Roger in this one, but I am trying to make the story last a while. I don't like having them rush into things. Besides, It isn't even the Yule Ball yet and oh boy do I have plans for that. I'm currently actually writing chapter seven, believe it or not. How did you like the chapter? Please, do tell!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cheers."**

**- soeki.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: "House Unity League"**

_"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal,_

_fear is how I fall, confusing what is real," - Crawling by Linkin Park_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the Hogsmeade trip and Vivianne was back to her regular self. Stephan had been subjected to several mysterious hexings as of late and no one had been found responsible. I had a sneaking suspicion that Professor Dumbledore knew of whom was responsible, but he allowed a sort of allowance for the matters as it didn't cause Stephan any physical harm; only his ego had been maimed in any sort of way by the processions.<p>

I was extremely pleased with myself today because I had finished all of my schoolwork so that I may enjoy the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game tomorrow evening and not have to worry about getting anything done. I had also done my Quidditch practice this morning and was slowly getting used to the level of intensity. I noticed it had gotten more difficult, but I believe it had something to do with our first game being on the eighteenth of this month. I was getting very nervous.

I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with most of our group when I saw Yakov walking towards us.

"Hey, how is everyone?" He asked, I watched as he stood there, not making a move to sit down.

"I think I can speak for everyone and say that we are all very good! Although, Charlie here is a little upset," Jason answered and gestured at the grouchy looking boy.

"Well I would be too if someone went and hexed my girlfriend for no reason. I know you wouldn't be very happy if someone hexed Aleana, now would you?" Yakov remarked back. He always had those wise words and as always, it caused Jason to shut up.

"I have a slight inclination that you came here to tell us something, because you seem to be refusing to sit." I spoke up as everyone finished laughing at the now, mirrored grouchy look coming from Jason.

"Always the observant one, my dear sister. You would be right, there is a huge group Quidditch meeting starting in a half hour at the Quidditch pitch with all of the Head of House Professors as well as the Headmaster himself." Yakov stated, he leaned back with a slight air of authority. I supposed Roger had him inform us.

"A group Quidditch meeting? What for? We've never had one before." Jason said, finally snapping out of his previous mood.

"It must have something to do with Quidditch players being hexed. Probably going to tell us to stop." Jeremy stated, in a sort of blasé sort of way. His facial features were very airy, like he was just reading a fact out loud from an old History of Magic textbook.

"Well I haven't done anything wrong!" Jason blurted, his shoulders were slumped, and obviously he wasn't looking forward to being in the vicinity of any other teams. Only a few days ago our own Cho Chang was hexed. It took her until today to be fully recovered; I looked down to see her with her fifth year friends. I noted she had yet to be informed of this matter.

"Yakov, if you go find Grant, I believe he may be in the Common Room still, I'll tell Cho. The rest of the team can head down to the pitch early, we'll all meet there." I commented while swinging myself around off the bench and standing up straight. I brushed my pants of any possible crumb that may remain there and looked to my brother for confirmation.

"Alright, but the reserve team isn't needed at the meeting. If they want to come they can, it just isn't necessary." Yakov agreed with my plan and waved his good-byes to everyone.

The rest of the team followed my brother out of the Main Hall and I turned my attention to the other female member of the team. Walking up to her I realized that I hadn't really ever had a proper conversation with her about anything other then something Quidditch related, and promised myself that at some point I would bring myself to speak with her at some point.

I cleared my throat once I arrived at her group of friends, they seemed a little annoyed at my presence, but I knew they wouldn't say anything out loud. "Cho? I have been told by my brother that there is to be a mass team meeting in about twenty minutes now at the Quidditch pitch. It's mandatory that main members of all teams be present, I apologize to have to take you away from your friends as I am sure you were having a pleasant conversation before I disturbed you all."

I meaningfully looked at her friends, and a look of understanding crossed their faces. I'm sure they took my apology as something sincere.

"Oh it isn't a bother. I should understand that being on the Quidditch team is like a full time job." She laughed. Cho picked herself up and bid her friends farewell, I too smiled at them and gave a curt nod as I started my way to the pitch, Cho following beside me.

I was uncertain if I should talk to her, but seeing as it would take us a few minutes to arrive, I supposed I could speak to her. "How are you feeling? I see you're out of the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, I'm feeling much better. It was a nasty hex! Actually, it was a jinx. I never knew how embarrassing and painful boils could be. I refused to let anyone come see me. I suppose that was a little vain, but I couldn't help it, really." She explained, not really looking at me. She seemed a little ashamed at her behaviour. I felt I needed to reassure her for an odd reason.

"I can understand. I probably would do the same. There is no shame in admitting that." I said a slight bit of laughter in my voice. It seemed it worked because she laughed as well. She certainly was a nice girl.

We continued with a bit more idle chatter until we arrived at the pitch I saw our team standing there conversing as well as the other teams. I noticed that Gryffindor attained a new Keeper. Fred and George's youngest brother, Ron, I believe it was. Slytherin stood there and I noticed thatFlint, Bletchly and Derrick all glared at me. It was silly of me to have believed they would've forgotten me sendingFlintflying. I pretended not to notice, which I wasn't sure was better then making them aware I noticed. Neither would go over well with them.

I looked at the Hufflepuff team and noticed Heidi was present. She looked a little dazed and she had a slight discolouration in her face. An abnormal yellowish green tinge, which was either an after effect of the hex or the medical treatment. I didn't want to know, either way, but I was sure to be told later by Charlie.

I gave a slight wave to everyone on the team and stood there waiting for the meeting to progress. I thought we were the last two to arrive when two identical red heads came running down the path. Of course Fred and George, how had I forgotten them? After our little adventure, I found that I would have casual conversations with them in class. Of course it was never a class that Roger was in. He would be furious if he knew I was friends with them!

"Now that you are all here, we may begin," Professor McGonagall announced. I looked at her and noticed that like Yakov said, all four Heads of House were present as well as Professor Dumbledore who stood at the center of the four teachers.

"Hello everyone, what a fine evening is it not?" Dumbledore started, a meaningful twinkle in his eyes. "You are probably wondering why we gathered you all here tonight and I am saddened to say it is not a positive reason."

McGonagall stepped forward, "It has come to our attention by Madame Pomfrey that there has been an increase in hexing and violence on members of the four Quidditch teams, and this is not acceptable."

I saw McGonagall, give the Slytherin group a quick look. Also that Professor Snape had managed to indiscreetly roll his eyes in abhorrence. McGonagall continued.

"As such, we have come to a conclusion. This year, in addition to your regular House games, there will be six additional games." At this, many of us in attendance whispered excitedly, I was not as eager, and shockingly enough, Roger didn't look too pleased, he held his hand up, hoping he'd be able to ask a question.

"Yes, Mr. Davies, what is it you were hoping to ask?" Dumbledore spoke.

"Six more games is definitely an exciting aspect, as many of us are thinking. Although I doubt you'd be rewarding us more game time for possibly bullying members of the opposite teams. There has to be a catch," He gestured around at everyone with his hands. The entire group of people groaned.

"You would be correct to assume this. That is why, these six additional games are going to played with mixed House teams." Dumbledore announced, he seemed to find this really cheery and exciting.

More groaning and complaints were heard from everyone, and a young member of the Gryffindor team stepped forward, I recognized him as Harry Potter, our resident celebrity. "Is there any motivation behind this? What will the winning team receive?"

"That," Dumbledore said, "Is something you all will find out later on. Let's just say, the motivation is something very precious."

As everyone fell silent, and shared looks of displeasure over the happenings were going round, McGonagall cleared her throat to speak again while pulling a bag from her robes as well as the rest of the Heads of House. "Each of your Head of House has a bag containing their House's team members. Each of us will pull a name from each team, and they will be the House Unity League Team Captains. We have decided that to give other members a chance, all current House Captains are not to be given a chance to be the Captain of these teams as they are already responsible for one team. Now, I will start."

Everyone from Gryffindor stayed quiet and anticipated the drawing of the Captain of the first team, "And the first team's Captain is, Harry Potter."

I watched as the three Weasley's all clapped Harry on the back. The boy looked rather uncertain and not at all pleased with this outcome.

One after another each other team Captain was picked. From Hufflepuff, it was Maxine O'Flaherty, Seventh year Chaser, Slytherin happened to be Montague, Sixth year Chaser and Ravenclaw went to Yakov. The four of them stood off to the side, we all waited for the rest of what we were doing here.

I was getting really confused. They were making this really odd and there was many rules in the making of the teams. The order the new Captains needed to choose their own teams and how each Captain can not pick a member of their own House unless they are the only ones left in their respective positions. They can start off by picking what ever positioned player they felt, and to try and make the strongest possible team.

They settled on an order of which Captain will start. Maxine was to go first, then Harry, Yakov and Montague was last. I swallowed, hard. I knew I'd be one of the last to be chosen for a team, since the people didn't know me all too well. We were ordered to stand in groups of our own positions. I stood in between Roger and George. Waiting was the worst.

"Cho Chang for Seeker," Maxine started. Already down one more Ravenclaw.

I watched as Harry looked at everyone. He really didn't know who to pick, he had to have a strategy didn't he? I saw as Malcolm Preece gave him a small wave, "Preece for Chaser." He croaked out. Was that all it took to be chosen for his team?

Yakov, I knew, had everything thought out. "I'll take Diggory as my Seeker. I guess that leaves Malfoy with Montague?"

He was met with a sigh and a nod from the professors. It seemed this 'House Unity League' idea was already falling apart.

"Do I still have to pick?" Montague asked, he looked kind of stupid and hopeless. He obviously wasn't up to having to pick anyone from the opposing teams. Again, the professors had nothing to say, but nodded. He did get an encouraging wave of the hand by Dumbledore, "Then I guess, I'll take Davies as one of the Beaters."

I watched as Roger glared and left my side to join the two sneering Slytherins. I was left standing beside George and Fred rounded to my other side and nudged me in the side, "This is bloody ridiculous isn't it?" He whispered. I smiled back at his comment, to show him I agreed. What are the professors hoping to accomplish?

"I'll take Fred." Maxine spoke up. She seemed to be trying to be tactical, like my own brother, whether or not she is going to be successful, I wasn't sure. For the second time in a row, I was left with George standing beside me as Fred skipped over to Maxine and patting her shoulder as a good show of companionship.

It was back to Harry. He looked lost again, still unsure, but now knowing he had to make a bit of a more logical choosing system instead of who ever waves at him first. I knew he struggled to have to pick someone else's team members. "Um, Samuels."

I let out a huge sigh as, yet another, Ravenclaw was chosen before me. I looked over at Yakov, and he looked at me with sympathy before choosing his next team mate. "Spinnet," he pointed at the blonde haired Gryffindor. She gave him a smile before joining him at his side.

Montague was laughing a bit, "Johnson." I watched as the Gryffindor Captain glared at him just like Roger had before she walked over and stood far away from the rest of them. I saw Draco whispering at him and he smirked and gave a nod.

I really didn't care much for what they were doing.

I looked at Maxine again, this time she seemed to be hesitating. She bit her lip and gave in, "Bletchly." I supposed she looked at the remaining Keepers and felt she knew Bletchly better then Ron. She probably didn't want to risk not having a fair Keeper and I knew Bletchly was very good. He was large, standing a over six feet and was a very broad guy albeit he was a little slower then the smaller Keepers his size, although his powerful throwing arm more then made up for it.

Harry seemed to hesitate as well, he was a little lost as to whom he should pick still. "Anthony?" he didn't sound, too, certain about it. There was something obvious. Everyone else would give a Slytherin a chance to be on their team, but Harry Potter was reluctant to do the same.

"I'll choose Derrick." Yakov said; his arms crossed over his chest at his decision.

Montague looked over everyone and decided on, "Fleet." The poor Hufflepuff nearly leapt out of his shoes at the mention of his name, he scrambled over and stood beside Angelina far away from the Slytherin. Roger still stood by, frowning.

"Potter gets little Weasley as his Keeper." Draco taunted as Ron walked over to join his friend, he looked to about to say something when Snape managed to stop them with a quick smack over the head. I didn't understand why Snape had hit Harry. He hadn't said anything nor was about to.

It was Maxine's turn, "Marcus." He looked like he could kill her at that time just for using his first name.

"As much as I hate to say it. Bole." Harry mumbled the first part, but I was still able to catch it. Harry had finally chosen a Slytherin and he chose a Beater at that.

I watched as Yakov looked down the line at Roger. I looked too late and just missed Roger mouthing something to him. "I'll take the last Weasley. Sorry sis, couldn't hold out any longer." He looked at me.

He'd better be sorry. I was now stuck with Montague and Malfoy on the same team. Not to mention my sadistic Quidditch Captain who was not Captain. I don't even know how he will handle this. I walked over and stood beside Roger who gave me a curt nod. I gave one in return and continued to watch the last of the people to be chosen. I looked at who was left: Jeremy, Grant,Warrington, Tasmin, Heidi and Katie.

Montague only had one more person to choose, "Stretton." I was pleased with this choice. It meant that Ravenclaw outnumbered the rest of the players on this team. Jeremy quickly joined us and stood beside me. Our team was done.

"I'll take Katie," Maxine welcomed her second chaser to the team. Everything was almost done and I could see the relief on many of our faces.

Harry looked at whom he had to choose from, "Tasmin," and his choice was the Fifth year Hufflepuff.

Next was Yakov and he noted that he had to choose betweenWarringtonand Heidi, since he could not choose Grant. If he chose Heidi, there was a 50/50 chance of getting Grant, but if he choseWarrington, he'd end up getting Heidi as well because Maxine would be unable to pick Heidi. The question was: Does he want Grant on his team?

"I'll take Warrington, which means I also get Heidi." Yakov announced. A dejected looking Grant made his way over to Maxine. He was upset he was everyone's 'last choice.'

"Thank you all, the first House Unity League game will be held on December first between Harry Potter and Yakov Yuran's teams. It is up to you if you would like to hold practices for your own teams regularly, but be sure it does not conflict with anyone else's games or House Team Practices. We have recorded everything and tonight at dinner we will announce this new event to everyone in the Great Hall. You are all dismissed."

McGonagall finished with her speech and everyone began to leave. It was only then did I realize that Professor Dumbledore had barely said anything so I only assumed he was present to ensure no one started fighting.

I stood there in place. As I had said before everyone was leaving, but Roger and Jeremy continued to stand in place, as did Yakov and every other Ravenclaw. Once everyone had left the immediate area, everyone gathered in a circle around Roger.

"Not one of you will betray any information about our team and their weaknesses or strengths to these so called House Unity teams. This has nothing to do with the House Cup, so leave any information to yourself, use it if you need to, just don't share it. If any one of you tells anything, you are off the team, do you all understand me?" Roger seethed.

He was obviously furious about this new and poorly acquired attempt at uniting the Houses of Hogwarts. Even I thought that this was one of the silliest ideas I had heard of. What else would they come up with this year, or future ones at that?

"Right Captain, I understand you," Jason spoke first, the rest of us bobbed our heads.

"Good. Yuran, I've been meaning to speak to you, stay behind for a moment." Roger was looking pointedly at me, and he didn't look happy. I swallowed hard.

"M-me?" I stammered. I didn't want to be left alone with this version of Roger.

"Yes!" Roger snarled at me and leant forward towards me. I looked towards Yakov and the others as they walked off. He bit his lip and only shook his head. He looked worried about me, but he knew he couldn't intervene.

I wanted him to, though.

Roger was quiet and everyone had slowly disappeared on the trail towards the school. I grew more and more nervous and my stomach began to twist into knots. I was actually scared of this boy. He was pacing back and forth, now not looking at me; his hands were clasped neatly behind his back.

"Yuran, what was one of my number one rules about being on this team?" He finally spoke, his voice was uneven and I knew that if I didn't answer properly, he'd snap.

"I- I don't know w-which one y-you want me to say…" I trailed off in a whisper. I couldn't even bring myself to look him in the face. I continued to look at the ground.

He stopped abruptly and I saw he walked right up to me, "Don't fraternize with members of the other teams!" Roger shouted at me, "I've seen you speaking to the twins on several occasions! What have you been talking to them about? I also know you went to Hogsmeade with them. Tell me, dammit!"

I was shaking uncontrollably, "I talk about nothing with them. I-I don't even talk about Quidditch, un-unless it's about International teams! I swear it!" I whispered.

"That doesn't bloody matter! When I tell you to do something, you are supposed to do it!" He stepped forward and gripped my shoulders tightly, "Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Yuran!"

I was scared and something in me snapped, if only for a moment. "You're hurting me! Let go!" I shoved him off of me as hard as I could and he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground with a thud. I felt tears stinging at the corners of my eyes and looked at him in the face. It was a distorted mess. I wasn't sure if he was furious with my actions, or if he was snapping out of it, himself. I just knew I wanted to separate myself from him as quickly as possible.

So I turned and ran as fast as my legs can carry me, but I heard rapid foot steps following me. I was getting closer to the door when Roger grabbed my wrist and yanked me roughly back wards, he turned me around and I saw that he was still mad.

"What were you doing with the twins at Hogsmeade? You are going to tell me!" his voice seemed a little calmer, but the death grip he had on my wrist was evident that he was not calm in the least.

"They helped me," I managed to choke out; I was fighting back a wave of sobs that were threatening to take me over.

He looked slightly confused, "Helped you with what?"

"They helped me ruin Vivianne and Stephan's date!" I cried out, he was suggesting I was betraying the team. Betraying him! "Stephan is- is a prat! He was leading one of my best friends on and would've broken her more then he already did! I never even asked them for help. I was looking for Yakov when they offered to!"

Roger seemed to have completely forgotten he was furious with me for speaking to the twins because his grip loosened, and his face was no longer menacing but a look of utter disbelief was on his face. "You'd hang out with them over something so trivial?"

It was my turn to be shocked, "You think my friend's well-being is trivial?" I managed to get my wrist away from him. It was my turn to be angry at him, but I couldn't yell at him like he did to me. I feared him too much to do that. I just turned and ran away again. This time he didn't follow me.

I ran until I got to the common room, I knew my brother would find me walking into the Tower, because he was now making his was over to me. I knew what it must look like. I was crying uncontrollably and my hair was a mess.

"Tania! What did he do?" Yakov had wrapped an arm around my shoulder and directed me towards the couches the team usually sat. This time, it was empty.

"Oh, Yakov! I-I'm so confused!" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. Yakov rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"What are you confused about, you can tell me." He whispered.

I took a deep and uneven breath before I explained what was on my mind, "I don't understand how Roger can be so charming, yet so cruel! I hate him! I wish you never had convinced me to join this team!"

Yakov was quiet for a moment, "You find Roger charming?"

I wasn't really thinking when I answered, "Yes! In class he is always so kind. We used to work together in Astronomy before we switched partners and he'd always smile at me at the beginning of class! That same crooked smile every time! He still walks me to and from class."

Yakov now moved away from me, I was still sobbing, but only lightly. He was silent a moment, "Crooked smile? You notice something that!"

"It's part of his charm. That and his hair! Every girl thinks he's 'tall, dark and handsome' – err, um - but that isn't the point, Yakov! He's cruel! I wish he wasn't like that! He'd be perfect otherwise! I- I-" Yakov interrupted me.

"You fancy him don't you?" He stated matter-of-factly.

I was quiet for a moment before I looked at him, "No! Have you not been listening to me? I despise him!"

Yakov smiled a little, "Yes you despise his charm, his crooked smile that you seem to notice so much and not to mention, you hate how he is – and I quote – 'tall dark and handsome'. Yes, you hate him alright."

I began to blush profusely, "I- I didn't say that did I?" Yakov nodded, "I couldn't 'fancy' him. I mean, on the pitch he yells at me, and just now. He was yelling at me for speaking to the Weasley twins! Look! My wrists have bruises forming on them!"

Yakov's face darkened, "He hit you?"

I was, by now, calmed down, "No, he gripped my wrists very tightly."

Yakov quirked his brow and adjusted his seating position beside me, leaning backwards and slung his arm over the back of the couch. "Why did he do that? Explain."

"I tried to run away from him after I shoved him to the ground." I said, looking at the coffee table in front of me.

"So you are saying he stopped you from running away to…" he gestured to me to elaborate and I now knew what he was doing. He was trying to get the full story so he could make his logical deductions.

"Ask me why I was at Hogsmeade with the twins." I finished his sentence.

He nodded, "You said, it was because,"

I sighed. I had yet to tell him that I managed to ruin Stephan's date with Vivianne. "We had planned a way to ruin Stephan and Vivianne's date."

Yakov was a little shocked at this revelation. I was not the kind of person to go out and mischievously do something that could hurt someone else. "I'd like to hear about that later, but in the mean time, what did he say after that."

Remembering what he said afterwards made me angry, "He said 'You'd hang out with them over something so trivial?' like it was something so shocking. It was rude!"

"I see. Did you ever try and think that maybe he was saying that not because your friend is trivial, but because you hung out with the Weasley twins to sabotage a date is trivial." Yakov offered. It wasn't helping me figure out what he was trying to say.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are getting at. Elaborate, please." I said distastefully. It is just like my brother to try and make an excuse for people's actions!

He just sighed and began to rub his chin with his hand, "I'll put it as simply as I can. You run into the twins and they bring you along to ruin a date, while Roger has tried several times to accompany you in Study Hall, walking you to and from class, being charming, smiling at you, planning times to work on projects and also convincing me to take George on my team so that you ended up on the same team as him in the House Unity League. You seem to be appreciating their company more then his."

I was stunned at what he was trying to suggest, "What was that last one?"

"You appreciate their company more?" He questioned knowing that I meant before that.

"No, you said he convinced you to take George so that I'd end up on the same team as him? When did he do that and how would he know I'd end up on your team?" I asked.

Yakov smiled, "After Montague had picked Johnson, Roger had been mouthing information to me. Basically, Malfoy told Montague he should pick George on their next time round because he thought you weren't a good player, which would lead me to have you on my team. Roger basically said, 'Pick George and leave your sister with me.' He's still my Captain and I'll take his advice any day."

I sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. Roger had made it so I'd be on the same team as him? I would much rather be on Yakov's team then Montague's. "Why would he insist on being on the same team as him?"

Yakov shook his head and rubbed a hand over his face, "Have you not been listening to me! Roger fancies you! I can tell."

I stood up really quickly in shock. There was no way Roger Davies liked me! If he did why would he be acting the way he was today. Yelling at me and pulling me around, bruising my wrists is not the right way to show you like someone. "You have an absurd mind, Yakov. I'm going to my dorm room; I'll see you at dinner. If I am even hungry later."

I rushed up the stairs with out looking back and practically leapt into the dorm. Upon closing the door a little harder then I had previously expected, I noticed that only Aleana and Vivianne were present. They were quietly speaking to one another when I had slammed the door, causing them to jump up in surprise.

"Tania, what's wrong? Your eyes are all red. Have you been crying?" Aleana's soft voice drifted towards me. She sat up straighter and Vivianne was taking note of my appearance as well.

I just shrugged, not really wanting to talk about it. "I'm just a little unsettled, is all. It's about why we were called to the pitch, really. They were unhappy with the current string of injuries among Quidditch players off the pitch and they are promoting some sort of House Unity League. It's odd, and I'm vastly displeased with this. It just adds more to my problems this year!"

"Explain! It will make you feel better, I assure you it will!" Vivianne cheered, bouncing up from her own seat to dance across the room. She took me by the hand and I winced slightly at the movement my wrists made and the ache of the bruises that were being hidden under the jumper I wore. I hoped no one noticed.

"Where is Tessa? I thought she would be here." I asked, buying myself time before I explained what happened.

"Oh, Tessa? She is working on her project for Transfiguration. I am sure she'll be back later on, but in the mean time, you can tell us what is bothering you!" Vivianne answered, her voice still unbelievably cheery.

I just nodded and sat down on the opposite bed that Aleana and Vivianne currently occupied. "The House Unity League is six Quidditch matches that do not count towards the House Cup, in fact you could say it is purely 'for fun'. How much fun could it be when they make us create four new teams with people we hardly even know off the pitch, let alone on it." I began to explain, "Not to mention we must find a way to play properly with out giving away any secrets about our own team! It is purely a joke."

Vivianne sat up straighter and Aleana looked shocked. "Would they really do something like that? Mixed teams? Who ended up on what teams?"

I sighed, I didn't want to explain who was on who's team. "Well, Yakov is a Team Captain, he didn't get any of us on his team. He did get Heidi, Alicia andWarringtonfor Chasers." I shivered at the mention of the Slytherin boy, "George and Derrick as Beaters and Diggory as a seeker."

"Your brother has to play beside two Slytherins? I feel bad for him, but his team sounds very stacked. How unfair!" Vivianne sputtered. She tripped over her words as if the thought of playing with Slytherins rather then against them was unfathomable.

"You don't even know the half of it! Poor little Grant is on a team with Bletchly andFlint! Neither of them are Captain, Maxine O'Flaherty is. At least he isn't the only Ravenclaw, Cho managed to get a position on the team as well. Oh and Katie Bell, the fifth year Gryffindor." I explained, this team seemed to be a little mismatched, I felt. I believed Maxine never truly thought it out as a team, but rather what she knew of them individually. It wasn't a logical set up like Yakov's.

Aleana was just nodding in understanding, staying silent so I could continue.

"Harry Potter is the next Captain, shockingly enough. I still don't understand why, but he is. He chose a lot of the less notable people in the game, like Malcolm Preece, Anthony Ricket and Tasmin Applebee from Hufflepuff. He has Ron Weasley for a Keeper and Bole for another Beater. Right, Jeremy is on the team, too." I whispered. After naming those people, I remembered who I was placed with. I didn't like it.

"I see, so that means –" Vivianne started, she stopped talking as soon as she looked at my face. She knew I was not happy with my current situation, so she didn't bother speaking up.

"I seem to be stuck with Montague and Malfoy. Along with Herbert Fleet and Angelina Johnson. Not to mention Roger of all people and he isn't even the Captain. At least I have Jason on the team as well. I'd feel left out a little more if it were the case." I said, not looking at my friends and I didn't even anticipate the next question. I didn't want to answer.

"If Roger isn't the Captain, who is?" Aleana asked, not only worried about me, but for her boyfriend as well. She didn't want someone being terrible to him. I would personally be more afraid if Roger was Captain. I really couldn't handle something like that. I really couldn't.

I took a deep breath in and sighed. I, with out really thinking, rubbed my sore wrists nonchalantly. "It's Montague."

Two sharp intakes of breath was heard. I could only imagine their looks because I didn't dare to look up as they started to voice their opinion on the matter. It was neither a favourable opinion, nor a favourable matter.

One thing is for sure: I couldn't stop thinking about the bruises on my wrists, or the conversation with Yakov that I decided to keep to myself. There was no way Roger Davies could fancy me, or that I could fancy him, in any way. I was sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - "Roger is mean is he not? How do you like this House Unity League idea? I know it's a little stupid, but it adds a little more to my story, lengthening my plot twists into a nice, twisty, salted Quidditch filled pretzel of a fanfiction, does it not? Delicious. How do you like that she is becoming more apparent with her feelings? I didn't want to make it seem like she all of a sudden falls in love with him, and do note, that this chapter takes place in the at the beginning of October! Just so you know. It has barely been a month, so I have a lot of time to cover, because I do want to be able to do some Character development on various people. Right now it is like a bunch of random small stories, but the plot will thicken later on. (actually, the plot will thicken at some point, next chapter, it brings lots of future ideas for later on! - oh, the hints!)<strong>

This chapter's song lyrics "Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real," is in regards to how Tania is emotionally FEARFULL of Roger and his behaviour. She has gotten to the point where she is truly CONFUSED WHAT IS the REAL personality of Roger. Is he Charming? Or is he this crude boy she keeps unintentionally meeting. She is so undecided, she CRAWLS IN HER SKIN at the though of talking to him because of the EMOTIONAL WOUNDS he leaves on her.

I think I am doing a good job at this!

**Continue reading, and do share your opinion - good or bad, I do not mind. It is always good to hear from the readers! I do know that many people have read up to chapter 4. In fact, if each of those people had reviewed each chapter, I would have 44 reviews! That would be lovely! Hope to hear from you all soon!**

**Cheers!"**

**- soeki :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - "The Games Boys Play"**

_"You were standing in the wake of devastation, you were waiting on the edge of the unkown," Iridescent by Linkin Park_

* * *

><p>"Welcome, one and all to the first Quidditch match of the school year! The match up tonight is everyone's favourite team, Gryffindor, versus the slimy snakes of Slytherin- Ouch, that hurt Professor!" Lee Jordon's voice rang over the pitch as everyone present cheered their lungs out.<p>

I clapped politely while everyone sitting around me was jumping up and down, waving flags of red and gold. Well, not everyone, as I had been required by Roger to sit with my Quidditch team, so here I sat between Grant and Cameron. Yakov, Roger, Jason and Jeremy sat in front of us. Cho sat behind us with Sanjay, Edward and Maggie, as well as her friends she kept close by seemingly often.

Aleana, Vivianne and Tessa sat off a little ways, I looked back at them, seeing them cheering for Gryffindor. As much as I wish I could be doing the same, I was practically ordered to act indifferent by Roger. Try as I might, I was unsure if I would be able to hold back if Gryffindor manages to win this game.

"Anyway, here they are! Angelina Johnson, looking as splendid as ever leads her team onto the pitch, Seeker Harry Potter follows close behind with Gryffindor's newest member Ron Weasley! Good kid, that boy is. Always liked them Weasleys." A chorus of giggles and boisterous laughter bellowed around the pitch. I had to fight back a giggle or two. Indifference was difficult. I didn't know how they all did it.

As Lee had said, the Gryffindor team marched out to the middle of the pitch from their dressing room. Waving to the crowd. I felt for Ron, because he looked nervous. Shaky even. It didn't get any better when Fred and George came over to him and clapped him on the shoulders.

"And the other guys," Lee's less then enthusiastic introduction was met with a loud smacking sound as Professor McGonagall cuffed him in the back of the head for his rudeness, "Fine, fine. Here comes Slytherin with their Captain Flint and his minions. Bletchly and Derrick look positively menacing today and one could just tell by looking at Bole that he is ready to cause pain to the beloved Gryffindors."

"Mr. Jordon, please refrain yourself!" McGonagall chastised.

Everyone watched as the Slytherins made their way to the pitch, Flint walking in front of everyone. His lanky figure was threatening as he approached Angelina, looking down at her with distaste. She returned the gaze. It wasn't soon that Flint was flanked by his two other Chasers, Montague and Warrington. Angelina's Chasers followed suit, yet the three smaller girls looked like nothing compared to the at least six foot tall boys of Slytherin.

Madam Hooch interfered before anything could be said or done to provoke either team from lunging at each other. I swear that all of their wands were somewhat visible even at the distance I was at. She held her hand up to quiet the people in the pitch.

"I want a good clean game," she looked towards Flint as she said this, "Captains, shake hands."

Neither Captain moved towards the other, instead they were caught in a stare down.

"I said shake hands! Johnson, Flint." Madam Hooch spoke a little louder.

The two in question approached and their hands clasped together, a moment later, Angelina ripped her hand from his grasp and he only smirked. I could only imagine the amount of pressure Flint's massive hands had on Angelina's petite ones. I moved to rub my own wrists and looked at the back of Roger's head. He had sat right in front of me. I hadn't had any sleep last night because I could not stop thinking about what my silly brother had suggested. Yakov in question turned to see me staring intently at the back of our Captains head and rubbing my wrists.

"Tania." Was all he had to say to snap me out of it and I stopped staring and gave him a small smile that was meant to say that I was alright. It must've worked because he returned his gaze towards the front, not before his own knowing smirk stretched his lips.

_'Stupid, Yakov. You are just stupid.'_ I thought.

"Ready," Madam Hooch exclaimed, the pitch went silent in anticipation, "Begin!"

I watched as both teams kicked off hard, and flew off after the bludgers, quaffle and the invisible snitch.

"And they are off! Bell chases after the quaffle and takes possession, Johnson, bless her beauty, tails her and – oh and it's Warrington with a steal, the prat. Sorry Professor!" Lee commentated. I let a small chuckle escape my lips, I could only imagine Lee being threatened by McGonagall.

"Warrington is off and approaches Weasley number three and – it's a goal! Slytherin leads, 10 – 0." A round of booing echoed through out the crowds. It continued for the next fifteen minutes of the game.

"Potter and Malfoy have yet to stop their in flight fight and start searching for the snitch, who will spot it first! I have two galleons on Potter. Right that one down Fred!" Lee announced the two opposing Seekers fight. They had been shoving each other the entire game and am surprised nothing had been done about it yet. I also noticed that one of the twins had sent the commentating stand a thumbs up, I couldn't help but shake my head. They may be playing, but are still holding bets. It had been nearly thirty minutes, and the scores weren't looking to good.

"Just a reminder to the crowds, the score is 90 – 40 for the enemies, I mean Slytherin. Oh! And there is a breakaway by Spinnet, she races through the bludgers and –" there was a collective gasp, "She's been hit by that git Derrick! She's falling fast towards the ground!"

The whistle was blown a moment later as Alicia Spinnet's injured body laid still on the ground. I jumped up off my feet as did the rest of the team and those in the stands. A still silence was blanketed across the pitch as Madam Hooch raced towards the girl. Her team raced afterwards towards the ground where she lay. She had dropped about fifteen feet and fell with her arms bracing her fall.

We all stood, waiting when we saw her stir and sit up, holding her shoulder. Madam Hooch ushered her to lay down and Alicia complied.

"Does that happen often?" Grant whispered to me from my right side, I looked down at him.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure, but it happens more often when a team plays Slytherin. They play dirty. Bunch of cheats." I replied, keeping my voice low.

"What Yuran says is right, Page. You have to watch carefully where the Slytherin Beaters are situated. Spinnet rushed into things she should have taken it slower. Let that be a lesson for you." Roger spoke, louder then me, so that the whole team could hear him. He didn't even turn, his eyes still on Alicia.

Grant paled noticeably, "Oh alright then." His voice sounded dry. He may be thirteen, but I was still worried about him.

I turned away from the ill looking Chaser to my right and looked back to the injured one on the field floor, Madam Pomfrey was there now, and examining her she spoke quietly to Madam Hooch and she nodded. She then walked over to an upset and furious looking Angelina and asked her something, she nodded and went over to the dressing room entering it. a minute had passed when a boy I vaguely recognized as a fourth year, Dean Thomas.

"So she's unable to continue." I said quietly as Alicia was supported by Madam Pomfrey as they headed towards the medical room they had built nearby.

"So it seems, Yuran. Although from what I understand, this is Thomas's first year playing Quidditch, so I don't believe he is going to be very good." Roger said as if it was obvious.

That irritated me, but I bit my lip to keep me from retorting. There was no way I would make him angry! Not again.

"Alicia Spinnet is out of the game and will be replaced by Dean Thomas. Make us proud boy!" Lee shouted, as if he needed to. Which he didn't.

The game continued to go sour for another ten minutes. Slytherin got ahead even more so then usual, and Ron was doing, rather horribly as Keeper. I summed it up to be nerves. The score was now 180 – 40. Gryffindor, since the line up change, had yet to make another goal. The fighting between Harry and Malfoy seemed to escalate after the injury. Fred and George seemed to hit the bludgers with more force but less accuracy.

"And Thomas fumbles the quaffle, again. C'mon boy, or I'll beat you myself," said Lee.

I was watching another shoving match that was happening between the two Seekers. Harry seemed to be talking to him, but his head whipped around and he stopped speaking. Malfoy was making another chance at chewing him out, when Harry raced off in a certain direction. And fast.

"Wait, I do believe Potter has caught sight of the snitch! Yes he has! Go Harry!" Lee commentated, one would even be able to see him jump from his seat as did everyone else. McGonagall didn't even stop him from cheering.

The stands roared with cheers. "If Harry Potter manages to catch the snitch before Malfoy, the score will be 180 – 190. Gryffindor will win the match!"

I wanted to watch Harry catch the snitch, but curiosity took over, and I looked at who had possession of the quaffle. It wasFlintand he flew quickly to make another goal for Slytherin, but no one noticed. The quaffle was passed out again by Angelina. I watched as she passed to Katie, the small girl tried to race past the brick known as Montague, but the quaffle was taken out of Gryffindors possession. Montague passed towardsFlintand in a swift movement, Slytherin made another goal. Seconds later, cheers were heard from the Stands as Harry made a skilled catch.

I sat very still and waited for them to notice that even though they had caught the snitch, the score was still 200 – 190.

Gryffindor lost.

Once it was announced, the crowd had just a second of silence when the Slytherin stands burst into cheering and jeering. Laughter, and then the thunderous sound of the rest of the school booing mixing with other sounds of displeasure erupting. What an embarrassment the Gryffindors suffered.

Once everyone was finished complaining and both Quidditch teams had left the pitch, Roger decided it was time to leave and got up. The rest of us began to follow his example. I looked back to see my friends waiting for me, so I waited for everyone to get moving and waited for them to make their way over to me. I was still rubbing my soar wrists.

"Tania, are you alright, you seem to be doing that a lot lately," Tessa asked, pointing at my wrists. I stopped and placed my hands on either side of my body. They swayed slightly as we worked our way down the steps of the stands, the team only a few steps ahead of us.

"It's nothing to worry about, really," I replied.

I heard someone huff, "You know what, this is getting ridiculous, you never tell us what is on your mind anymore. What happened to you being so open about what was going on in your life, Tania? Why won't you tell us anything?"

_'Because if you knew, you would beat up Roger and I'd hate to see you get in trouble. I'm protecting you, in a sense.' _I thought, but that wasn't what I replied with. It had to be something believable. "I have been getting a little nervous for the match coming up. After seeing Ron choke so miserably, I just fear that maybe I'd do the same."

My friends and I walked in silence for a little ways longer, I bit my lip not looking back at them. Hoping that maybe they'd accept this white lie as the truth. Bracing myself for accusations of calling me a liar, I somehow knew, that deep down, they'd find this excuse for my odd behaviour as being in character.

"You'll do fine! Just pretend you're back home playing a game with your family! Ignore the fact that people are watching, and have fun!" Aleana encouraged. She was always such a sweet person. I brought my hand up to the necklace she had gotten me. Since the day she had given them to us, I didn't go a day with out wearing it.

"I suppose I could try that," I whispered. It still wasn't a complete lie, I was worried about playing, but for different reasons then they were aware. If I messed up to the extent that Ron did, Roger would be furious with me. I was hoping that my fear of him would out way my fear of failing in front of everyone. That, if I combine the two fears, I would end up playing a good game and avoid hostility from my Captain.

They giggled, and my face reddened slightly. Realizing the time we continued our way to the school to work on the small bit of homework left for Charms the following day, as well as a bit of work for Astronomy for myself. I felt, the next two weeks were going to be nerve wracking.

* * *

><p>I found myself sitting in Charms with Aleana and Vivianne. Everyone was quiet and the only thing to be heard was a few snickering Slytherin students and the scratching of quill on parchment. Professor Flitwick droned on about a powerful Stifling Charm that could be used to kill the flames from Fiendfyre a very interesting charm, indeed. I noticed Jeremy and Roger sat in front and as usual, Roger had switched from sadistic and fearful Quidditch Captain to suave and charming Roger Davies of Ravenclaw.<p>

I was unfortunatly not paying attention to Professor Flitwick and the very intriguing lesson, but rather to Heather Philips, another Ravenclaw sixth year that did not room with my friends and I, but rather in the other Sixth year girl's dorm. I watched as she curled her hair around her finger and sat closer to Roger then what would normally be comfortable. She took small glances in his direction and I was sure she was not paying attention to our lesson like me, but for an entirely different reason.

She was clearly fawning over Roger, and I was watching and was wondering how he could be so clueless to her obvious flirtatious advances. Not to mention how he could be so different based on what was on his mind. Clearly, he was thinking of his studies at this point, because he has not snapped at Heather for invading his personal space.

Aleana leaned towards me, "What is Heather thinking? Everyone knows Roger has no clue what 'flirting' is. I sort of pity the girl, sadly."

I leaned towards her, thanking the heavens I was not the only one watching it. "I agree with you. It might be easier for her to just tell him right out she fancies him. She has been doing this for the last two years."

I watched as Heather tapped Roger on the arm and leaned towards him as he turned his attention to her, she whispered something and smiled sweetly. Roger nodded in return and grabbed his bag that he had placed on the floor and gave her a piece of blank parchment, she took it gently and I suppose thanked him. He smiled at her. That ridiculously crooked smile.

"That went over his head. It was obvious she didn't even need that paper. She isn't even writing on it," I sighed, "She couldn't have possibly gotten into Ravenclaw for being intelligent if she hadn't noticed how daft Roger is with all this social matter."

Aleana and Vivianne didn't say anything as Flitwick passed by us, passing out our old essay with our marks on them. I looked at my paper and smiled at the perfect marks on each paragraph. Before I could ask my friends about their marks, I felt a presence behind me, when I turned I was face to face with Jackson Sheppard. He was a very tall Gryffindor student and described as 'effortlessly handsome' by many of the girls of Hogwarts. He had his hair shaved and had bright green eyes that many girls sighed at the sight of. He was also seen as a very kind boy, but overall, not as noticed as a few other's in our year.

"Tania, is that a perfect mark I see on your paper? You are simply amazing, my dear. Perhaps you should tutor me, I sorely need the help," he gave me a pleasing smile and looked expectantly at me.

"I'm not good at tutoring others. I am sure the teacher could help you. Just because I have a perfect mark does not mean I'd be any good at teaching anyone. I wouldn't know how to properly explain things, sorry." I said, truthfully apologetic. Turning back around, Aleana leaned towards me very closely.

"Roger is daft at social matters, and so are you. Jackson was flirting with you!" she whispered harshly in my ear. "Maybe you and Roger are meant for each other," she murmered, knowingly. I shuddered at the thought.

That would have to stop. I did not like people thinking that Roger and I would make a good couple. It would not ever happen and I could only think of one thing to get people to leave me alone.

I took a deep breath and turned to look at a scorned looking Jackson, "On second thought, why don't we meet up in the library after dinner? I could look over your essay and make some suggestions, that is if you are still needing the help."

Jackson looked a little stunned, but recovered quickly, "Of course! Why don't I meet you outside of the Great Hall and we can walk to the library together!"

I simply smiled, hearing Flitwick telling us that the class was over, "Sounds fine with me, I shall see you then!" I spun back around to my desk and collected my things, quietly.

"I can't believe it," Aleana whispered.

I was a little disappointed she would think so. I continued to collect my things and place them neatly into my shoulder bag. "I think you should. I'm tired of you all making such accusations!"

"Oh, no! Not about that I mean, look!" she remarked. I brought my head up in time to see Roger walking by with Heather's hand around his arm and leaning into him like they were a loving couple. If I didn't know better, I would have gone slack-jawed, but I knew that looked unbecoming so instead I kept my jaw tight. Really tight.

"Well, I suppose he isn't as daft as we first thought, is he Tania?" Vivianne chimed in as the two left the room.

I kept looking at the door as more people filed out of the classroom. "I suppose not. Let's go, we should find a good seat in the Common Room."

* * *

><p>It was all they could talk about in the Common Room was Roger and Heather. The two sat together at one of the tables talking about something that held their interest. He looked happy as did she. In fact one would say Heather was out right ecstatic to be sitting with the boy she'd fancied since fourth year. The year that many people started feeling that having a boyfriend or girlfriend was no longer considered 'gross'. Although, for what reason Heather would single out Roger as the fanciable type, I was not aware, but it may have something to do with popularity. Who am I to judge, I don't even have the slightest want or need for such a thing.<p>

We were half way through dinner now, and I sat quietly eating bits of leafy vegetable off of my plate and sipping on my pumpkin juice. When Aleana remembered something that I had yet to speak of.

"Oh Tessa, you won't believe what happened in Charms class today!" Aleana said excitedly leaning forwards and nearly knocking her cup over.

"Yes yes, I know. Davies has a girlfriend. The poor girl doesn't know what a prat he is," Tessa shrugged, taking a sip of her own glass of water she had poured herself.

Aleana giggled, "Oh no this isn't about Roger. No, Tania has a study date with Jackson Sheppard!"

This announcement caused Tessa to choke on her water and she went into a fit of coughs. A moment later after she calmed down, she shifted over to get a better look at me. "Honestly, you have a date?"

I looked at her over my glass. "Yes, is it that surprising?"

She blinked at me, "Well, of course it is. Did he ask you? You need to tell me these things! Stupid!"

I placed my glass back down on the table, "He asked me. I refused at first then changed my mind. You all are saying that I need to seek attention from the opposite sex. Now I've decided 'why not, my life has changed due to Quidditch, why not rattle my life up more so,' now I'll be meeting him outside the Great Hall after dinner to go to the library." I took the time to explain the matter.

"Well, that is good. I'm happy for you; he is an attractive boy, too. Much better then Davies," Tessa mumbled.

"Much better than - ? Seriously, must you continue with the insinuations that I fancy him?" I complained, "I've never fancied him nor will I ever, now if you'll excuse me, it is time for me to leave."

I got up from the seat and grabbed the shoulder bag filled with my Charms books and parchment and walked towards the exit. I noticed that I would have to walk by Roger, Heather and the boys from the Quidditch team. Heather was talking to my brother who sat across from her. Before I could pass by them, I felt a strong grip on my wrist. The bruises still hadn't gone away so I took a sharp intake of breath and jerked my hand away, looking down at a seated Roger Davies. He looked at me with worry on his face.

"Do you need something?" I asked quietly as to not grab anyone's attention.

He looked at my wrists then back up to my face, he looked about to say something, when he cleared his throat. "Nevermind."

He turned around as quickly as possible. I was confused, but decided not to think more of it and rushed out of the room. When I left the Great Hall, I nearly ran into Jackson standing outside in the hall. He saw me immediately and smiled.

"Hello! How was your dinner?" he asked pleasantly.

I gave him a smile back, "Oh it was good. Should we be heading to the library now?"

His face began to turn a little pink and he looked away from me for a moment, it was then that I had noticed that he was not carrying anything. Not a book or shoulder bag in sight. "Well, we could go to the library if you'd like, but I sort of used that as an excuse. I actually did quite well on my essay. I just wanted to be with you. If that is alright, that is."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt myself burning. I was sure I was as red as the tie he wore. "Oh, I-I su-suppose that is alright. Yes. Um, a walk perhaps? M-maybe around the lake?" I am so embarrassed! How silly of me. I thought we were actually going to study!

He snapped his attention back to me and his smile was broad as he showed me a set of straight white teeth. He really was nice looking, but I wasn't shallow. Was I?

"A walk around the lake sounds perfect! I could carry your bag for you, I insist." He held out his hand and I smiled appreciating the gesture and handed my shoulder bag over. He slung it around his own shoulder and waved us to start walking towards the front gate.

We walked in silence for a while, we passed the notorious Weasley twins who waved in our direction. I noticed Jackson scowl for a moment at them and just quickened his pace slightly; I smiled back at them with a small wave of my own and rushed after him. I decided it wasn't my place to ask why he did that, besides, many people were not fans of them.

Once we had left the school and made our way towards the lake shore, I realized I was probably being horrible company, not saying anything. I was about to say something when Jackson cleared his throat.

"How are you faring in Quidditch? I overheard some of the Gryffindor players saying you made the Ravenclaw team. I never knew you played." He looked down at me. This wasn't hard to believe, my average stature was nothing compared to his towering size. I noted he was slightly taller then Roger, but shook my head at the thought.

"Quidditch is actually very enjoyable," I lied, "And yes, not a lot of people were aware I could play. I kept it a secret, really. I don't like a lot of attention for those sorts of reasons."

Jackson nodded as a cool breeze blew over the lake. His uniform wavered slightly and then settled. "I suppose I can understand that. I am actually quite rubbish at the sport, I usually keep that a secret." He laughed, his eyes crinkled at the action. I let myself chuckle as well.

"I am certain it is not as you say. You may need more practice, but certainly you aren't rubbish. Everyone starts somewhere. My young sister, Aleksi can't even fly a broom properly, but with practice she will be good, I am certain." I encouraged.

He looked down at me and stopped a moment, taking a seat on the ground he patted the ground beside him. I stood for a moment before I sat beside him, leaving a little distance between us. It wasn't that I didn't know him that well, because over the six years I had spoken to him many times in class, but this was the first time outside of class I had spoken to him. I don't even remember ever speaking to him about matters that didn't involve school. My friends were right, I thought of my studies too much.

"I didn't know you had a younger sister. How old is she?" He asked. I noticed he was actually interested.

"Well, she just entered her first year in Hogwarts. She got sorted into Hufflepuff," I explained.

He laughed, "I suppose that is a plus growing up knowing of the Wizarding World, you get to learn of things younger."

I looked at him intently, "You are a Muggle-born Wizard, then?" I was actually intrigued. I loved to hear about people's experiences and lives before knowing of the existence of Magic.

Jackson looked over at me, seemingly wondering if he should say something, I suppose the look on my face was encouragement enough. "Yes, my mom and dad have no magical sense at all. My mom met my dad at the Hospital they work at. She is an O.R. nurse, my father is a surgeon. It is kind of why I want to be a Healer when I leave school, because I'd be following in their footsteps in a way. What do your parents do?"

I found his life fascinating, and wished to speak of it more, "Well, they both work for the Ministry. My dad is the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. My mother is an Auror and works in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." I continued to look at his astonished face.

"Your parents are amazing!" he choked out.

"So are your's. Mine may be amazing in the Wizarding World, but yours do things for the Muggle world that my parents could never even dream of doing. You should be proud of them." I admonished. His parents must be amazing people.

He coloured slightly and looked away, "Ah, I suppose you are right. They are great people."

We sat in silence for a moment, not one of use daring to say anything. I was getting uncomfortable with the silence, though. "Is there a reason why you would want to talk to me? I mean, I'm enjoying speaking with you, but I can't help but wonder why." I managed to spit out. I was really curious.

I turned to look back at me, "Well, because you seem very nice and well you are um…" He started to struggle with his words, and his face was turning bright red, "You are, kin-o-purry." The last part of the sentence was muffled as he looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't catch the last part." I pushed.

Jacksontook a deep breath and looked me right in the eyes, leaning towards me, "You are kind of pretty. I mean not kind of. You are pretty. Very pretty. Beautiful even."

I was sure my face was matching his, "I wouldn't go so far as to say that."

"Nonsense! You are beautiful, Tania! Don't be so modest!" He insisted.

I bit my lip and fought a smile that made its way on my face. I had never been called beautiful by a boy. My father has told me many times, but he is my dad and he is required to say so. "If you say so." I whispered.

Jackson must have found this reply to be acceptable, because he stood up from where he had been sitting and held his hand out to me. "Could we, take another walk again? Maybe tomorrow after dinner?"

I took his offered hand as he helped me stand up, I looked at him apologetically, "I would like to, really, but I have Quidditch practice then. Maybe after class? I have a free period the last hour. We could meet in front of the Great Hall, if you'd like."

He gave me another broad smile, "Of course, that works perfectly. I have Herbology, so it may take me a while, but I will be there!"

We had decided it was getting a little late and started to walk back to the school and it was only then did I realize he had yet to let go of my hand. He held it gently, quite a contrast to the grip I had experienced from Roger. It was a pleasant contrast and I couldn't help it, but grin.

He led me all the way to the Ravenclaw Tower. I stood there for a moment as he pulled my bag off of his shoulder and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Jackson. I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

He leaned down and my face burned as he placed a light kiss on my left cheek. I felt his lips press on to my flesh and leave as quickly as it came, "Of course, until tomorrow." He gave my hand one last squeeze before he made his way down the hall. I turned to the door.

"What type of treasure lies within a chest that is as rare as real gold, is made of gold but not?" Was my question.

"A heart of gold that beats within one's chest." I replied. It had been a while since I had gotten this question.

The door creaked opened and I entered the passage into the Common Room. It was the first time I noticed how light I felt. I would dance if it wasn't so out of character for me. I made my way past the Quidditch team. Many of them greeted me, including Roger, but I ignored them all and sprinted up to the dorms.

Once I reached my dorm room, I opened it to find Tessa talking with Vivianne. I always seemed to find them in the dorm room. We did enjoy the privacy it gave us. The door from the bathroom we shared opened to reveal Aleana leaving the room in sweat pants and a t-shirt, her hair was wrapped up in a towel.

The three of them turned to stare at me, I was huffing. "I finally understand."

"What do you understand? How did your study date go with Jackson?" Tessa asked, trying to change the subject.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the light headed feeling I got. "I finally understand what you all meant about dating. I never really put much thought to it, but Jackson is very kind. He is also very attractive."

Vivianne squealed, and I could only allow Aleana to drag me gently over to where the other two sat. I was blushing madly, since I never usually got the chance to talk about boys. I was always such a good listener. So I began to explain everything. Once I got to the end of it, they were smiling as much as I was when I was talking.

"I can't believe he thinks I'm beautiful. I mean, I don't think I am, but if he says I am," I explained. I had never really felt this way before. "Jackson even kissed my cheek."

"Oh Merlin! He did? I'm so excited for you!" Vivianne cheered, she brought me towards her and gave me a huge hug.

Tessa was only laughing, "Well, it was about time that you finally gave in to a male's advances. At least it was Jackson's. He's a good guy."

"So, are you two meeting up again?" Aleana asked.

I nodded, "Tomorrow after classes. We are going for another walk."

The rest of the night was left to talk about boys, dates and what not. For the first time, ever, I found myself really enjoying the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - "I'm not sure if anyone has noticed, or whether I failed to inform, that there is a large amount of differences in this story then the original storyline for this year. It takes place in Harry's fourth year, so that would be "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". So as you may have realized, they didn't play Quidditch that year because of the Triwizard tournament. Well it would have ruined my story options, since I may want to write about another year in school for a possible sequal. A few more notable differences:<strong>

**(1) Angelina has been made Captain a year early. **

**(2) Ron is the Keeper a year early. **

**(3) Dean Thomas is an alternate a year early. **

**(4) Flint is still in school (he was supposed to have been in his second time of Seventh year in Harry's third, but for the sake of my sanity, I forgot about that and I had already posted him in a chapter, so I couldn't look back. So he is overly dim-witted nineteen year old.)**

**(5) Even though there is no Tri-Wizard tournament, I decided to replace it with the House Unity League - Just to create more possible story options. Hmm. There is still going to be the Yule Ball. Yes, cliche is in the future - perhaps?**

**So what do you think of Jackson Sheppard? Is he a plot twist? You'll have to find out later! Heather Phillips, who does she think she is? Stealing away Roger? Unheard of!**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed the latest installment of "Beautiful and Dangerous Smile" (I really need to think of a better title. Any ideas? Post them in a review or send me a PM!) and tune in next time!**

**Cheers!"**

**- soeki :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - "Fight or Flight?"**

_"Don't fight about it, don't fight about it  
>Just wait a minute,<br>__Don't get hostile"  
><em>_- Don't fight about it by Crush Luther -_

* * *

><p>It had been a three weeks since my first walk with Jackson Sheppard. I was seemingly comparing him to Roger less and less everyday. I would never admit that I had done so, because people would begin to think that I like Roger more then Jackson.<p>

And I was really starting to like Jackson Sheppard.

During the week that my relationship with Jackson came public (even if I didn't classify it as such), so did Roger and Heather's. Mostly due to Heather telling everyone she was dating the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. Her friends all congratulated her on the relationship. I found myself not being happy for her. Deep down I didn't think she deserved him. I knew he was short tempered, but Heather was a ditzy girl. I could see Roger being with a more headstrong girl. Someone who could actually handle his – for lack of a better word – abuse and not complain about it. I found myself thinking Tessa would do well with him, but I knew she despised him. She is one girl who could handle herself.

I was pulled from the cafeteria by Professor McGonagall. I was confused, I racked my brain for anything I had done wrong recently, but knew I would come up with nothing. I was well behaved. Knowing I was not in trouble, I began to assume she had something to say about my schooling. Hoping it was nothing, but good things.

We walked down the corridors and turned many corners. She was unusually quiet. I watched as many people were whispering and pointing at me and McGonagall and I became overly nervous.

I heard scattered words of, 'The twins,' and 'it was her brothers,' also the words, 'accidental prank,' sprang up. I was drawing a conclusion, but was missing a few pieces. Once I heard, 'prank war between the Weasley and Yuran twins,' from a rather loud voiced Hufflepuff. I knew about what had happened. The last clue was a devastating one as we stopped. Where ever it was she was taking me, it was not going to be pleasant. And I finally knew why.

She had stopped a few meters away from the entrance to the Hospital Wing. She turned around and adjusted her cloak.

"Now, Miss Yuran, I would like you to not panic when I tell you this, but your brothers, Mihael and Nikolai were injured earlier. They are in here. Your other siblings have been informed," she watched my reaction as I began to pale and shift my weight from left to right. I glanced at the door. "Yes, you may go in to see-"

I didn't allow her to finish as I ran towards the doors and fumbled with the handle, throwing the doors open wide, I rushed over to Madam Pomfrey.

"Goodness child, calm yourself! You are here to see those two brothers of yours, are you not? Come, come, over here, but be quick, they need their rest." She waved me over to a curtained off room where both my brothers occupied.

I stood for a moment before she gently pushed me towards a seat that was set up between the two of them. I watched as their chests rose and fell with their breathing as I sat down quietly, careful not to disturb them. The pain in my chest was ever present and I could barely fight back the tears that stung at my eyes.

I ended up sitting with my brothers for a few minutes. Not daring to utter a single word, instead I studied their injuries with as much scruttiny and despair that my mind could handle in such a situation. Mihael's arm was wrapped in bandages due to burns. While Nikolai was laying in the bed beside him with half his face visible, having his face been burnt. It was not enough to leave scars, but it was rather painful looking. My deduction was they got into a pranking war with the Weasley twins and an accident occurred where one of the Weasley's pranks went haywire and resulted in my brothers' injuries. Somehow it didn't sit well with me.

I knew little of Fred and George, but I knew enough to know they would never do a prank that would seriously injure anyone, let alone friends of theirs.

Before I could do anything, Mihael began to stir.

"Ugh, my arm," he mumbled. I ended up running a hand through his dishevelled curls. "Mom?" He said incredulously as if not believing she was there. Which she wasn't.

"No, it's your sister, Tania." I laughed slightly. "How are you feeling? Other then your arm hurting."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me, an eyebrow shot up slightly, "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

I only smiled sadly at him, "You are in the Hospital Wing. You and Nikolai were injured."

At the mention of his twin, he shot upwards, nearly knocking out my teeth as he slightly missed my face. Mihael gasped in pain as he had put pressure on his arm. When the sudden shock was over he looked beside him to see Nikolai's bandaged face. He clenched his mouth shut.

"He'll be alright, Mihael. Nothing that would scar. Please don't blame Fred and George for this, I know you four are good friends. It was an accident!" I reassured him, placing my hand to his shoulder.

He turned his attention to me, his face was plastered with a look of confusion at my statement, I looked back to him, not understanding his confused look. "Blame them? Why would I do that? They were in detention with McGonagall."

It was my turn to be confused, "What? I thought this was a prank mishap?"

All Mihael could do was shake his head, "No, I can't remember who it was, but someone sent a spell at us. It's all fuzzy, sorry Tania, I don't remember who it was."

I nodded at him in understanding, "Alright, don't strain yourself."

"Well, is that what happened? How unfortunate and unlike my students. I suppose I'll be looking into this Mr. Yuran." Came an old but familiar voice behind me. When I turned I was met with Dumbledore standing by the curtain. "I came in to see if you two were all right. Injuries have been made therefore I cannot be lenient with whomever is responsible. Regardless on whether or not it was an accident."

"Of course Professor, I wouldn't expect anything else. Yet I can assure you Fred and George weren't responsible. No matter what the gossip is!" Mihael announced with force. He coughed a little and I jumped to his side. He calmed down and laid back down on the bed. "I should sleep more."

"I'll be going then I suppose. If Nikolai wakes up, can you tell him I came to visit?" I asked. The only response I got was a nod as he drifted back to sleep. The excitement must have been, too much.

"Well, Ms. Yuran, do you not have a prior engagement to attend to in the library?" Professor Dumbledore inquired. I sat up straight in shock.

"Um, yes you are right, but how did you know?" I looked at him, incredulously. He gave off a small chuckle while he looked down at me.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "I know many things," He started, "but I wish to ask you to be careful today. You may find things become unpleasant and quickly, my dear. Now off you go."

I stood from my seat and he ushered me to the door. I looked back at him as he, himself, walked off in what seemed to be a random direction, turning the corner I no longer heard his foot steps ringing in the hall. He was a mysterious man, but he was righteous and benevolent. A man to admire, not to scorn like the Daily Prophet seemed to be doing the past few years. Senile? Professor Dumbledore? It was unheard of.

I found myself unaware of his past warning, and headed through the dimly lit halls towards the library. My foot falls were the only thing to hear.

* * *

><p>"Tania? Are you listening?"Jackson broke through my thoughts and looking up at him from where he had been standing.<p>

"Oh, sorry, I suppose I have something on my mind," I mumbled, my cheeks turning pink. I felt really bad, but my brother's conditions were invading my mind. Many people heard of who the two Hufflepuff students were, but I had yet to tell Jackson they were my brothers.

Jackson just smiled down at me, "That's alright, we are all credited to space out every once in a while. I was just asking if you'd like come sit with me and my friends at lunch today."

I saw the spark in his eyes, and I knew he really wanted me there, "Of course I'll sit with you. Would you like to go now? It's almost time for lunch to begin."

He just smiled in response and clasping my small hand with his larger one, we made our way from the library towards the Great Hall. Upon entering the large room we heard small chatter through out the room. Small groupings of students gathered at every one of the tables. I followed Jackson until we reached the Gryffindor table. I was not sure if my hands were the ones that were clammy or his, but I let go none the less as we stood in front of a group of boys.

"Hey, everyone, this is Tania Yuran," Jackson spoke, a little shaky, but clear. The four boys sitting at the table, idly talking to one another looked up. A small blush crept up on my face.

"So this is the girl you were speaking about, mate? Nice to meet you, my name is Michael Karume I believe I'm in your Transfiguration and Defence classes." A dark skinned boy spoke. He had dark hair and was a little on the scrawny side. He adjusted his glasses that I noted to be similar to the ones Tessa wore.

He wasn't wrong about sharing classes. I recall him sitting with a few of the other Gryffindor students. I smiled and nodded at him, and looked over at the remaining four.

"Yes, I do believe we share those classes. If I'm not mistaken, some of you may be in some of the other classes as well. I'm embarrassed to say I'm no good at names, so if you don't mind introducing yourselves, I'd appreciate it," I spoke as politely as I could. My cheeks hurt from forcing the smile on my face, but I would not allow it to falter.

The first to speak up was a larger boy, "Oh it isn't a problem, and you don't have to be so polite. I'm Peter Jones, the guy beside me is Adam Pickering and the bloke right across there is Angus Matlock."

I nodded at all four of the newly introduced boys in front of me. I would never speak this out loud, but I had never known these people before. They certainly weren't a noticeable bunch and I felt terrible for thinking that.

"Sit down; we were just discussing a few things." Angus offered, Jackson and myself obliged and sat side by side across from him. Little did I know what their conversation was before.

"Oh what were you all speaking of? Maybe I can give some Ravenclaw insight on the matter?" I tried to join in the conversation, and they all chuckled a little.

"An outsider's point of view would be great, actually. We were talking about some people in our House and how positively useless they are!" Angus laughed loudly. I already had a bad feeling about this boy.

Peter began to laugh as well. "You probably know them, Tania, the Weasley twins!"

My heart sank a little as all the boys began to laugh. They called the Weasley twins useless?

"Yes, I do know of the Weasley twins, could you explain to me what is so funny?" I asked, attempting to hide my disdain.

Angus smirked, "Those two are so stupid! Pranking like children all year round. They are terrible people! They pranked a cousin of mine and she cried non stop for hours. She was so embarrassed!"

Peter and the others nodded. I looked over at Jackson and saw him bemused with the conversation. It was looking at him then that I began to think of him as less handsome.

"Jackson, tell her about earlier today!" Adam begged.

I looked confused at the increased look of pleasure on Jackson's face, I was probably pink in the face, but not out of embarrassment. I was getting flustered and a little angry. "What happened earlier today, Jackson?"

Jackson laughed a little, "Well, you see we decided to teach the Weasleys a lesson about pranking. It backfired a little, though. Err, before I go on, promise me you won't tell any of the professors."

I looked at him as I attempted to soften my obviously hard expression, "Alright, I won't tell any of the professors."

Jackson smiled his brilliant smile, but it didn't have it's same affect on me as it did previously. If I was a true Ravenclaw I felt my deductions were correct and if they were correct I knew I would be utmost furious with the object of my previous affections. My stomach churned for what was to come.

"I knew I could count on you! Well, we were walking through the halls to try and find the twins, we heard a group of kids yelling and two others laughing. It only took a moment and two second year Slytherin students to run by covered in slime to realize they were around the corner. When we set up our prank – it was a spell I had read in a book, the latin words were something along the lines of 'pants on fire' so we clearly thought it was a joke spell – little did we know, the spell we had read was literal. We accidently sent a fire spell at two Hufflepuff kids in third year," he explained.

Jackson looked to his friends who were laughing, he obviously didn't see how furious I was right now, my face was probably as red as the ties they wore. I could feel my lip twitch and hand clenched tightly. They were talking about Nikolai and Mihael. They were the ones who hurt my family! _'No one hurts my family!'_

"I felt kind of bad at first until I realized that it was those two other twins I had seen those useless Weasleys always hanging around with. So we left them there after making sure they'd live of course," Jackson laughed, I had never thought I'd see him like this before. I had thought I'd known him well since being around him, but I now saw how disillusioned I was. "Hopefully those guys will now know what it's like to have their friends tormented!"

I could not hold it in any longer and burst with ferocity, "TYRANTS! YOU BLOODY PRATS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I shot up from my seat. The entirety of the Great Hall was immediately silenced. I was aware, but I couldn't stop myself from raising my balled fist and punching Jackson square in the jaw, my hand throbbed with pain, making me realize I should not have done that. The boy fell to the floor and I slipped my wand from my sleeve and pointed it at his face.

"Tania! I'm sorry! I – I didn't think the Weasley's were friends of yours!"Jackson squeaked out. I finally saw him as who he truly was. A filthy rat.

"You! You don't know anything about me do you? We've been hanging around each other and you haven't learnt a single thing about me have you?" I whispered harshly through my teeth. I heard someone running up from behind me and before I could hex that stupid look Jackson was giving me off his face, I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist and take hold of my wrist.

"Yakov, let me go please. I have some unfinished business to attend to," I muttered, fighting back. He grabbed hold of my wand and managed to physically disarm me and move me away from Jackson.

"Tania! Stop this! I don't understand exactly what you are doing, but you are causing a major scene! Take a deep breath and explain to me what the matter is," Yakov said calmly. Leave it to him to show me up in being level-headed. I was a little shocked with myself and began to shake. I never yelled at someone before since I was six years old when my parents refused to let me use my brother's toy broom.

I looked at Jackson and his friends as they went rigid. I noticed they were all standing now, their own wands out, but no longer pointing in my direction like I had assumed they would be. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"It was them, Yakov. They hurt Nikolai and Mihael," I finally felt the tears spring up at the corners of my eyes. I jumped forward and wrapped my arms around Yakov's neck and dug my face into his shoulder. I cried. I broke.

I felt Yakov's body stiffen.

"I see, Tania, let me go. I'm going to teach them a lesson," Yakov said, his voice was quiet and dangerous. I locked my arms and refused to let him go.

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble! Let's just tell Professor Dumbledore," I muttered. My body shook and I felt his hand go to the middle of my back, his body loosened and he let out a long sigh.

"Alright, let's go," Yakov said, and patted my back as I let go of him. I looked back over to Jackson, who still sat on the floor and looked up at me. A look of pure fear on his face.

"B-B-but you promised you wouldn't tell a professor, Tania!" Jackson managed to sputter out in desperation; I just looked at him with indifference and a tight jaw.

"By definition a Professor is someone who claims skill in a certain area of schooling and teaches those who attend his or her specified class. Professor Dumbledore may hold the title, but he does not hold a class to teach, therefore his title in question is void and does not fall under our agreement. Enjoy the rest of lunch, Jackson Sheppard." I explained. I turned and grabbed my wand from Yakov and placed it up my sleeve.

"Wait!"Jackson exclaimed as he leapt from the floor to his feet, he was about to take a step forward when Yakov turned to look at him.

With a flick of his own wand, Yakov uttered, "Petrificus Totalus."

We watched as Jackson stopped on the spot and fell flat on his face, his friends were already naturally stunned and the spell need not be sent at them. Holding onto Yakov's sleeve we made our way over to where Professor Dumbledore stood, in question. I watched as McGonagall rushed by us, her cloak billowing behind her as she made her way over to the stunned boy and his group of friends. Once we stopped in front of him, he smiled.

"Although I do not approve of the matters you have taken to find the answers, I am pleased to now know who had done this in the first place." Dumbledore stroked his beard in though, "Yes, detention, tomorrow night for the two of you for causing such a disturbance shall do. Meet in the dungeons after dinner at eight o'clock sharp. Professor Snape will be administering the detention activities in the potions class."

"Um – err – yes Professor Dumbledore," my brother managed to speak. His leniency obviously getting to my brother. He turned and grabbed my wrist, ushering both of us out of the Great Hall. Laughter was heard coming from the Slytherin table and we heard a faint voice of Professor McGonagall shouting at them as we made our way back over to the Hospital Wing. Yakov was silent and would not let go of my wrist.

Once we had reached the Wing, we entered quietly, nodding at Madam Pomfrey as she sat at her desk. She only waved at us and in the general direction of our siblings. Once we got there, a small giggle was heard from behind the curtains. As we rounded the makeshift wall, we were met with quite a sight.

Nikolai and Mihael were sitting upright and were surrounded by Fred, George, Aleksi and her friends Jamina, Rosalyn, and Samantha. The young girls were laughing at the Weasley twins as they were apparently testing out some of their joke equipment. I smiled at them as everyone turned to our direction. Yakov gave a slight wave.

"Well, look at here Gred. We have a whole Yuran family reunion," said George as he looked to his brother.

Fred nodded wisely, "Yes indeed, dear Forge. Yet, it does not beat a Weasley family reunion. It is still close."

We all chuckled, "Well, we do try. Somehow, seven beats five every time. Then again, you should meet our cousins! Then for sure, we would win!" Mihael laughed.

It was true though, our parents happened to be the youngest in both their families. Last year, our youngest cousins graduated from Hogwarts. A grand total of four only two years older then myself. My mother had six brothers and sisters my father had only three. Yet each family somehow managed to produce at least three children of their own.

"Yes, we have thirty-six first cousins, can you beat that Weasley?" Yakov inquired, crossing his arms in good humour.

The red heads just chuckled, "Well, m'boy, we Weasley's have a large family you see, I can count – hmm – forty-three? Yes, we beat you Yurans fairly well, have we not? Care for me to prove it, I'm sure I can name them all for you. First off there is –" George stated.

Yakov waved his hand, "No, no, there is no need for that! I believe you."

I sat down beside Aleksi as the Weasleys and Yakov continued their conversation. Mihael and Nikolai were thoroughly entertained by the three older boys, so I turned to my youngest sibling to speak with her.

"Aleksi, it has been a while has it not? How is Hufflepuff treating you. Or should I say all of you." I smiled, including her friends who had since gone quiet on our arrival. Aleksi perked up visibly, obviously overjoyed I'd take interest in her.

"It has been so much fun! Hufflepuff is really good. Even if Mihael and Nikolai keep pranking us. I think it is only because we are first years, so hopefully they'll stop next year. How are you? How has Quidditch been? Mom and dad are really happy for you." I was a little shocked at how much she spoke. She was normally a little more shy then this.

"Oh, well, Quidditch is definitely different. I'm still trying to get used to having to practice for hours every few days, but I'm still finding time for my schoolwork, of course." I responded, "What is your favourite course?"

It continued like that for a while, all of us engaging in light conversation, until Yakov said something that made everyone's attention turn to me.

"Yeah, it turns out it was Jackson Shepherd and his friends that injured you two," Yakov stated. My cheeks flushed a light pink.

"Wait, you mean that boy Tania has been hanging out with?" Nikolai asked, struggling to not move his face as much as possible due to the bandages.

I looked away, ashamed. Nodding my assent I heard two chair squeak across the floor and two red heads making their way out of the room. "Uh – what are you two doing?"

They both turned around and stopped. "Well, scare tactics perhaps -," said Fred. "Maybe to break some bones," finished George.

I jumped from my seats, everyone looking at me. "I think I took care of scaring them. Well, Yakov and I did. They couldn't even move!"

"Jackson quite literally, as I had sent the 'Petrificus Totalus' spell at him not until Tania sent a right hook into his face. Wouldn't be surprised if they were thrown out of Hogwarts," Yakov muttered.

I stood there, watching Fred and George carefully. They seemed to be digesting what we had just said, and began to make to their seats again. As they sat down, I followed suit and sat back in my chair. It was quiet for a moment, until Yakov started to laugh. He was laughing very loudly, which I knew was not going to go unheard by Madam Pomfrey.

"I have – never seen – Tania – look so – so scary – before – in my – entire e-e-existence as her brother!" Yakov said, in between laughter. He was holding his side, doubled over. As I watched him, I felt my own laughter bubble over on the inside and before I knew it, we were all laughing like maniacs. And it felt good.

Madam Pomfrey came by and shushed us, saying we had to leave soon. We quieted ourselves down and all stood to leave, allowing Mihael and Nikolai to rest more.

"Wait, Tania, before you go. You aren't going to talk to Jackson again are you?" Mihael asked.

I looked at him evenly, "If he even tries to come up to me to talk, I will hex him until his limbs fall off. Then, he can become the new Gryffindor ghost, replacing Nearly-Headless Nick with No-Limb Jackson."

I watched as my twin brothers cracked a smile and waved good-bye. I turned to see Yakov waiting for me at the door. The other six having left already before us going off to their common rooms. We left with light spirits, and I began to realize I felt lighter then when Jackson had kissed me on the cheek.

Perhaps, deep down inside, I knew what type of git he was and it was a fleeting feeling. The only flip my stomach makes now when I think of him, is a momentary feeling of being violently ill. I knew that he and I were officially over. I would never be able to forgive him, and I was satisfied with that. He was kind to me, but he hid his true self from me. I despised him.

"Tania, are you alright, your face went a little sour," Yakov asked, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a coin and flipped it at me. I caught it, barely. "Sickle for your thoughts?"

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused as to why he gave me a Sickle, I stared at it in the palm of my hand as we walked past a group of rambunctious first year Gryffindors.

Yakov shrugged in response, "It's a Muggle expression, well they don't say 'Sickle' they say 'Penny'. It's a form of Muggle currency – but that isn't the point. I want to know what you were thinking about a moment ago."

I kept looking at the Sickle while I thought over my response. "I despise Jackson Shepherd. There really isn't much else to say. I feel terrible for actually tolerating him, now that I think about it, he was a little annoying. Every time we hung out, he'd try to hug me, or he'd talk constantly about stuff happening in the Wizarding World, when I really have no interest in speaking of such matters. I wanted to talk about him, or me, but I realise now, I barely even know anything about him other then the fact his parents are Muggles."

"Hmm, I've heard that one before," Yakov said, out of the blue. I looked up at him and he had a thoughtful expression on his face, "I mean, you said you despise him."

I looked at him in exasperation, "Well, don't you?"

He looked down at me and stopped, having noticed we reached the Ravenclaw Tower entrance. "Well, yes I hate Jackson for what he and his friends did, but I wasn't talking about him."

"I have a bed, but do not sleep in it. I have a mouth, but cannot eat with it. What am I?" The statue interrupted us.

"A river." Yakov replied. The door creaked open and he made his way through.

I froze for a moment and sped after him, "Wait! I don't understand. Who then, if you weren't talking about Jackson?"

Yakov stopped suddenly and I nearly ran into the back of him, "Who else?" He gestured off into a particular direction when I saw who he was talking about, which caused me to blush. Roger and Heather were sharing an intimate moment on the couch. They weren't kissing, but they seemed to be looking at each other rather intensely.

"Roger? Well, that is quite different in circumstance, really." I tried to convince myself.

"Is it? How so?" Yakov challenged, he crossed his arms again in good humour. I found nothing humourous about the situation.

I looked up at him in shock, "Jackson hurt people important to me! Roger hasn't done th-."

"He's hurt you, physically, on several different occasions. How is that different? Because he hasn't hurt me or anyone else you hold dear to you, it's different? Tania, face it, you have serious issues when it comes to our Captain. I think you need to sort them out, and soon." He pointed at me.

I watched, speechless, as a slow smirk started to form on his otherwise keen looking face. I didn't know what to say. Was it different? Or is it true that I just have something against Roger Davies? _'Oh, Jackson was such a good distraction for quite some time. He had to go and ruin it!'_

As I began to mull these thoughts over, I began to match his smirk with one of my own, poking him hard in the chest. "Well, Yakov, you tell me. Jackson and his friends hurt Mihael and Nikolai and sent them to the Hospital Wing. Once. Roger has hurt me several times and I have had one previous stay in the Hospital Wing."

By now, Yakov's smirk had faded, and he now scrunched up his face in concentration, "And?"

"Why is it you can despise Jackson so easily, yet you are still friends with Roger?" I finished. His eyebrows quirked upwards and now that the question was out, the noise in the room was more apparent. Yakov was now thinking over his own answer to my question this time, and I felt, that for the first time in a long time, I had finally gotten him. I beat my own brother at something, and then I was proven wrong.

"Jackson didn't just injure Mihael and Nikolai, but he hurt you as well. You trusted him, and he broke that. You are my little sister, even if it's just by one year. Your feelings count for a lot more then a few burns." Yakov said seriously before walking off towards the boys dorms. I stood there in silence and looked down at my feet.

I didn't move for quite some time when I heard someone calling my name, looking up I saw Roger walking over to me, a look of concern on his face and Heather no where in sight. I stood quietly, and very still, unsure of what he wanted to talk about, and hoped that it wasn't about Quidditch somehow I knew it wasn't though.

"I heard about what happened to your brothers. Will they be alright?" He asked, stopping a respectable distance away from me.

I took a moment to regain my composure, "Oh, they'll be alright. They were burnt rather badly, but we were reassured it wouldn't scar."

Roger nodded, "I see, do you perhaps know who did this to them? Please, don't tell me the Weasley twins did this as some sort of sick prank."

I stiffened slightly, "It wasn't Fred and George, they are friends with my brothers and wouldn't do such nasty things to them. In fact they were visiting them only a while ago."

Roger was slightly taken aback by what I had said as if he didn't believe that the Weasley's were not responsible, "Oh – err – well it's just what was going around the school, I mean they said it was a group of Gryffindors, but I suppose it isn't safe to assume."

My lips were taught in a straight line, "No it would seem it is not." I relaxed slightly and looked away from him, he would probably want to know specifically who it was, and in order to have him let me go, I would have to tell him who, yet I knew I would not be so lucky as to be let off the hook once the identities of the culprits were known.

"No, it was Jackson Shepherd and his friends. They were trying to prank the Weasley's, but got my brothers instead. They picked some spell out of some book and didn't realize how literal the spell was," I spoke slightly louder then a whisper. Loud enough for only him to hear.

He didn't say anything for a while, so I began to think he didn't actually hear what I had said, but when I looked up to repeat myself, I saw that the look on his face was stiff and unidentifiable. "Is he not your – um – boyfriend?" he asked.

"No. We hung out quite a bit, but I never did refer to him as my boyfriend. Nevertheless, I won't be on speaking terms with him anymore. I could never bring myself to accept any form of apology," I told him.

Roger paled, significantly, and suddenly, his cheeks were tinted a light pink. Was he blushing? No – that would be mad.

"I – I see. Good then – I mean, not good – I mean, it is good you won't be talking to him anymore. Um – uh, well, I should let you go. I believe we have an astronomy project due tomorrow night - excuse me," He walked off towards the boys dorms and disappeared up the steps. Leaving me standing there looking overly confused over what had just happened. I couldn't even attempt to begin to explain what happened, only because I truly hadn't a clue in the world.

I, in turn, decided going up to my own dorm room, since what he said was true. I had to finish my astronomy project. I was supposed to finish the last minute fixes on the final project, only since I promised my partner, Rebecca, that I would do so. I could hear my footfall, only slightly, above the isolated chatter. After I got to the top of the stairs, I was blocked off by a group of girls. The looked down on me as they stood at the top step and I was only a few steps down. Judging by their frowns, I knew they wouldn't move. I realized that these four girls, were the other occupants of the other Sixth Year girl dorms. They didn't look pleased.

"Tania Yuran, right?" the leader, Heather, spoke. I felt bad, because she was the only one I knew of.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" I queried. I held my hand out to the railing, and gently held on to it unsure of what they wanted to talk to me about.

Heather's face pulled severely into a stern frown, "Yes, I need you to stop talking to Roger."

I was shocked. What did she mean? "Um – well, he is my Quidditch Captain, that would be a little difficult to do so-," she cut me off.

Pointing her straight finger at me and leaning down, she whispered harshly at me, not wanting to raise her voice to alert anyone, "Don't be cheeky with me! You know what I mean!"

I stood still for a moment and I was now leaning away from her. "I apologize, I was not trying to be cheeky. I – err – I actually don't know what you mean," I tried to reason with her.

"I saw the way he looked at you when you came into the Common Room. Like _he_ would worry about _you_!" I heard the girls snicker behind her, and I began to compare these girls to a nasty group of Slytherin girls in our year. To avoid any more confrontation with them I decided to just accept what they tell me.

"Alright, I won't speak to him. Only about Quidditch, though, because I can not promise to stay silent over those matters." I told her, now looking at her evenly in the eyes.

She seemed to accept this and threw her hair over her shoulder, "Yes, well, I wouldn't expect you to. Quidditch is very important to my Roger. So don't mess up on the field, it wouldn't do you any good!"

She walked past me back to the Common Room with her friends following her. Did she just threaten me? The nerve! '_Not like I'd react to it, but still.'_

I ascended the rest of the steps and rushed towards my room. Keeping this newly acquired threat a secret was a sure thing. I wouldn't want Tessa to punch another one of my problems. Although I couldn't help, but be fearful this time. Luckily Flint and his gang forgot about what I had done weeks ago. These people weren't the same as they were Ravenclaw. Heather might not be outright brilliant, but she still has an intellect all the same. She just uses it differently.

I entered to find the room empty, to my satisfaction. As previously stated, I grabbed my Astronomy homework and began to work on it. Only regretting that tomorrow, was going to be my first time _ever_ in detention. My second regret, only being that it would be with Professor Snape.

I shivered violently.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - "Yes, yes what a lovely chapter. First off, I'd like to make a few comments.<strong>

**(1) Weasley Family's 43 cousins? - They don't actually have anywhere near that many. (Maybe in distant cousins?) It was a lie produced by the twins. Don't think that I made something up for the sake of the story!**

**(2) No Tania/Jackson? - I never intended Tania and Jackson's relationship to be anything serious, so if you think that it was sudden, it really wasn't. Deep down, these four Gryffondor boys (Angus, Michael, Peter and Jackson) are really just jerks on the inside. Not to mention very pathetic. It was all a show!**

**(3) Cliché mean girl act? - It pains me to write Heather's role as something so cliché, but it had to be done. Don't hate me for it! Please! I have a few closet cases in my story, but don't you worry. Things will turn around soon enough!**

**(4) Why no Roger/Tania action? - Sorry. I have nothing planned for them for a while. This chapter takes place in October. I have no real big plans for them until December! So wait until the chapter gets to that point, Pretty please! (Which might not happen until Chapter twelve or thirteen!) Fluffy moments in the future though! I promise!**

**(5) Tania and Yakov sibling love moment? - And no I don't mean anything 'incest-wise'. I love how close they are as siblings. They always have these little moments, whether it be when Yakov tries to protect her, or when he gives her brotherly advice. Yakov is her voice of reason. Without him, she'd probably still think she hates Roger and wouldn't even realize a single thing!**

**Did you enjoy the chapter? I enjoyed writing it. What do you think of how the story is going? Is it too slow? I could speed things up a little if you'd like, but I just wanted a good transitional piece on Fanfiction. I feel there are two many stories that result in the OC constantly running into the Male Canon Character every single incident and having them fall in love. There are more people in the school other then the two of them! **

**FUN FACT, J.K. Rowling has insisted that there are around 1000 students in Hogwarts! Which, if my math is correct means that there are 250 students in each house, divide that into 7 years and you have approximatly 36 students per year, which leads to about 18 boys and 18 girls! If you think about it more, Harry Potter shared a dorm room with 4 other boys. So there were 5 boys in one dorm room. So it is safe to say that there is probably about 4 different dorm rooms for each gender of each year.**

**The above fun fact proves that Tania, Tessa, Aleana, and Vivianne can have a seperate dorm from Heather and her friends. Which, if you have read everything in bold, you would realize that there are around 10 more Sixth year Ravenclaw girls!**

**Of course I won't write about every last student in Hogwarts, but maybe I will. :)**

**Thanks for reading and keep to it!**

**Cheers."**

**- soeki :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Sorry it took so long! D:)**

**Chapter Eight -** "Detentions and Random Journeys"

_"Can you turn it down? There is no time to let the blood dry. __You are right in my heart. Look before you make it beat loud. __Can you turn it down?"_

- "Turn it Down" by Kaskade (feat. Rebecca and Fiona)

* * *

><p>When I awoke this morning, I still didn't believe all of the events that happened the day before. Jackson and his friends ended up getting an entire month's worth of detentions starting tonight, unfortunately, I'd have to deal with him, but at least Yakov would be with me. My brothers were still being held captive by Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Heather threatened me, even though she really had no reason to. I didn't like Roger.<p>

I was thinking of this in the morning while I woke up, got dressed, packed, at breakfast and now I was still thinking of all the events while I found myself pleased that Transfiguration was now finished and that I'd be moving on to Divination.

I couldn't even look at Jackson when he walked by my desk to exit the room. I noticed at the corner of my eye, he would scurry past me. I started thinking of him as some, slimy little rat. I couldn't believe that I had even considered the git as potential boyfriend material.

I shuddered. I sounded like Vivianne. Not that it was a bad thing.

"C'mon Tania! Or else you'll make us late for Divination!" Tessa shook me from my thoughts.

"Right, sorry," I apologized, grabbing my shoulder bag and swinging it over my shoulder I followed her out of the classroom as a few younger students walked in to begin their own class.

We began to walk through the corridors, bumping into people on our way. The halls were busy and the noise echoed off the walls. We passed several still statues and turned a corner that lead to the moving staircases. Tessa was still quiet, which was unlike her because she was usually so talkative. Once we reached the moving staircase and began to ascend to the seventh floor, she finally decided to speak up. A few of our class mates were spread out before us.

"You know, you don't talk to me much anymore. Ever since this year started, I feel like you've become really antisocial." She stated as if it were so simple, yet I could tell she was a little upset. I looked over at her and didn't know what to say.

"Really? You think so? I really am sorry, I wouldn't have done that on purpose, and I won't try to make any excuses. Since I know you hate them so much." I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Tessa gave off a slight grin of her own, "Yes well, you still are my best friend. Say, since you are kind of busy tonight, I vote that after your practice tomorrow you, Aleana, Vivianne and me will all have a stupid girly night. What do you say?"

I looked over at her, she really was desperate to talk to me to suggest a girly night, "Sounds good. After Divination tomorrow I have four hours of free time. I can get my homework done in that time, hopefully."

"I'll be taking that as a promise, don't bail on me!" Tessa laughed.

Once we reached the ladder leading up to the Divination class I sighed, heavily. It was going to be a very long year. I just knew it

Divination passed by quickly. Trelwaney was going on about how seeing certain creatures were seen as bad omens. Like seeing an owl during the daylight meant that death was upon us. We all had a good laugh about that, because our deliveries were always at eight in the morning – when it was _daylight_. She wasn't pleased at us.

Lunch was going by rather well and I felt it was going back to normal, after having a hectic few weeks. We all sat together and I could honestly say I didn't even care that Roger sat away from all of us with Heather and her friends. I didn't care that they were holding hands where everyone could see or that Heather just kissed him. Wait?

"Tania? Hello? I just asked you a question and you are ignoring me!" Charlie spoke up, I turned to face him sitting across the table from me, I blushed lightly. "What were you looking at?"

As Charlie began to swing around I felt my heart sink. It sunk so low I truly thought it would fall through the bottom of my feet and through the floor to the Dungeons. It was an exaggeration I was not proud of, but at that moment when Charlie brought everyone's attention to what I had been looking at before, I felt it could happen.

I slowly looked back over. Roger and Heather were still kissing! By Merlin! This was getting ridiculous!

"Ugh – disgusting!" I heard Tessa mutter.

Vivianne made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat, "She is just in it for the attention. Who better to get you noticed then Roger?"

Aleana watched for a moment as well, "Well, at least it isn't anything over the top. Honestly, some people have no limit when it comes to public displays of affection, but they seem to have it very minimal."

"Ha! Yeah, no slobbering!" Jason laughed, Aleana smacked his arm rather harshly and he kept his laughing in check.

I looked at everyone as they continued to watch the two. By now they had stopped and were talking again, but I couldn't help but wonder why, "Are we really going to have a conversation about this?"

"Why not?" Jeremy said, his large doe-like eyes stared at me, "It seems to have caught your interest, you were staring, weren't you?"

I was shocked and embarrassed, "What? No, their snogging doesn't interest me! I'm no – no – no pervert!" I managed to stammer out, luckily no one was really paying attention to my outburst. We all looked away and it was silent for a moment when I realized that Yakov, who was sitting at the outside of our group was still looking over there. His eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "Yakov? Is something wrong?"

"I don't think Roger is too keen on kissing Heather," he shrugged. This obviously came as a surprise to everyone as a collective remarks of 'what?" and 'explain!' was uttered.

"Well," Yakov started, "His posture is very stiff, he is currently leaning away from her and his smile is strained. Someone brought to my attention that his sincere smiles were lopsided," I blushed, "but his smile seems very straight. He also is holding her hand very loosely. So I've come to the conclusion that he really just isn't that into her."

Everyone, including myself gaped at him. No one knew what to say to this, but we didn't have to say anything because Professor Dumbledore stood up at the front of the Great Hall and cleared his throat. The entire room went silent.

"Good afternoon, students, I understand you all are enjoying your lunch, but I have an announcement." He looked around the room, to be sure everyone was listening, satisfied, he continued, "Myself and the other Professors have decided, since Halloween happens to land on a Friday, that, in addition to the feast, you all have our permission to hold a small House party in your respective Common Rooms. Of course, Mr. Filch has written up a list of forbidden items for the party and has had them posted in your Common Rooms, but we do encourage a celebration!"

Light and excited chatter was spread throughout the Great Hall, seemingly the students of Hogwarts were already making plans only seconds after the announcement. Including my own friends.

"Oh! A party in the Common Room? What should we do?" Vivianne asked, obviously she has forgotten about what we were talking about before, and I began to relax.

Yakov turned to her and responded, "Well, it's up to Penelope isn't it? She usually organizes that sort of thing, right?"

And so the conversation began on the topic of an event I just was not looking forward to. Although, if I had to choose, I would much rather talk about the party then Roger.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why Penelope refused to tell me what she was planning!" Vivianne huffed.<p>

We were all sitting in our room later in the day. We had just recently finished dinner and had all gone up stairs to start on homework. I specifically needed to get a bit done, since I had my detention in an hour. I had successfully completed what had to be done for tomorrows class. I decided to leave some time between the end of detention and the beginning of Astronomy to do some finishing work for said class.

"She probably has her reasons, Viv, you can't just assume she has something out for you by not informing you of the crucial details for the party," I remarked expertly.

Vivianne tossed a pillow in my direction and sorely missed her target. Aleana and Tessa both sat on the latter's bed giggling at the frustrated girl.

"Tania is right, you know? Penelope is good at planning things, best leave it to her," Aleana said. Tessa nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides, what do you want to do? Sneak into the Prefects' meeting room and find her notes? Face it, Vivianne, you have to be surprised just like the rest of us," Tessa shrugged, officially silencing our dramatic friend. Vivianne grabbed what I assumed was her pyjamas and went into the bathroom, closing the door lightly. We decided to ignore her, since her mood would normally pass in time and continued on other homework that was to be done for Wednesday. It would be beneficial to get things done early.

I happened to be fully enraptured in a certain article on Transfiguring rocks into Nightingales when Tessa caught my attention.

"Hey, you got to go meet Yakov in the Common Room, now. You only have twenty minutes before your detention starts!"

I jumped off of my bed and looked at her with wide eyes, "Really? I must have lost track of time, I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

Tessa just nodded nonchalantly I rushed out of the door and down the hallway to the stairwell that led to the loft area. Looking off the balcony I saw Yakov waiting patiently by the entrance of the Common Room. He looked up at me and waved in my direction, telling me to move quicker. I ran down the second stairway to the main level of the room, speeding past Roger and the rest of the Quidditch team on their way up. I watched in the corner of my eye as Roger lifted his hand to stop me, but I ignored him, unintentionally shoving past him on my way down.

I slowed down my jog to a brisk walk as I made it to my brother. His look was anything, but frustrated. He was more amused then anything.

"What?" I asked, stopping in front of him.

Yakov shook his head and said, "Giving him the cold shoulder now?"

I looked confused for a moment until it dawned on me, "Roger? No, I just promised his girlfriend I wouldn't speak to him is all."

He just chuckled and made his way out of the room as I followed close behind, "You have an odd outlook on social aspects, don't you?"

I kept walking down the corridor, following him to the dreaded dungeons, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Heather asked you to not talk to Roger. Just because she is his girlfriend doesn't mean she has a say in who he speaks with," Yakov explained.

I refused to speak about the matter anymore. It wasn't as if I didn't know that. I just didn't want to get myself in trouble was all. Roger had every right to speak to anyone he wished, but I decided that this worked well for me. I didn't even want to talk to Roger because every conversation it seemed led to him physically hurting me in some way or another. I was not okay with it and I was shocked that Yakov hadn't done anything about it yet. I was his little sister and he was protective over me, but when it came to Roger it was like Yakov feared to get involved.

"Tania, if you don't stop spacing out and hurry up, you will make us late and we will be in a lot of trouble," Yakov announced over his shoulder.

I figured it was around ten minutes until our detention was to start and I noticed we were currently making our way down the lower level hallways towards the Potions classroom. I couldn't help but shiver at the cool air and the dim and eerie atmosphere. The torches were barely lit, only letting enough light to allow some sort of guidance. The walls, for the most part, were bare. Void of tapestries, paintings and even doors. Every now and again we would come across wandering Slytherin students, who's Common Room was known to be located in the area. I was on my toes the entire time.

Yakov was a quite a few meters in front of me. His pace had seemed to increase so I quickened my own to catch up, nearly knocking over a tall lanky boy who stepped out in front of me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry – err – oh no." I looked up into the face of Marcus Flint sneering down at me. Miles Bletchley only a little ways away from him and Yakov seemed to be no where in sight.

"Look at who we have here. Yuran, what brings you here?" He laughed, but there was definitely no humour in his eyes. I froze and didn't know what to do. It was only the three of us in the halls.

"Not talking? I have ways to make you talk,"Flintwas towering over me and grabbed my wrist very tightly. I briefly wondered what it was with people and grabbing my wrist.

I watched him reach towards his side, where I knew he kept his wand. My throat clenched up in fear and I couldn't even attempt to retaliate this time. Before anything was done I was saved by an unlikely person.

"And what, pray tell, are you three doing here?" I was never happier to see Professor Snape as I was now. In fact I have never been happy to see him, this was a first.

"I was – on my way to detention when she tripped, Professor. I was – um – just helping her up,"Flintfumbled on his words and anyone could tell he was lying.

Snape looked down at us over his hooked nose. His face was indifferent, "Well, do you three want to be late?"

Flint was a little confused, but nodded and let go of my wrist not before whispering harshly "Don't think I've forgotten about you," and walked off, Bletchly followed close behind. I just gaped at Snape as he didn't give me a second glance. I hurried off after him and before I knew it, we all had made it to the Potions class, with out turning around, as soon as I had walked into the room, Snape spoke up.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for being late, Yuran. This is detention, do be sure to make to your punishments on time," Professor Snape drawled. I sighed and shook my head before he could see and scrambled over to where Yakov had taken a seat.

"What kept you?" Yakov whispered, looking over at where the Seventh year Slytherins looking in our direction now only slightly confused and glaring at me. Yakov turned back to me and quirked his brow as if to show his eagerness at my answer.

I looked up as Professor Snape wrote on the board, "It's nothing, don't worry about it!"

I took this time to survey the room. I saw that the room was made up of a few regulars and a few people I didn't know. I noted thatFlintand Bletchley weren't the only Slytherins in detention, I saw Draco Malfoy and his two cronies – Crabbe and Goyle? – sitting at the table behind the Seventh years. Draco sported a neatly bandaged arm and my only thought was that he was claiming he was attacked by a Hippogriff again. Remembering how he got that poor animal nearly slaughtered depressed me greatly.

There was a group of five Hufflepuff students of various years, but no one I could personally recognize. They seemed to be rather nervous, although the older ones kept themselves more so composed then the others.

Lastly I noticed the large group of Gryffindors. Among them were the regulars: Lee, Fred and George. Also three people, two of which were not uncommon to see in detention (as I was informed), were Harry, Ron and a shaky looking boy by the name of Neville Longbottom. Jackson and his friends were surprisingly absent, to my utter relief.

I wasn't surprised to know that Yakov and I are the only Ravenclaw students, since we don't normally get too many detentions.

"Tonight you all will be cleaning cauldrons, with out magic, so begin. I will be back at some point. If all of them are not done by the time I return, expect another detention." Snape's cloak billowed behind him as he pivoted towards the door and made his way outside with out another word. With a swish of his wand, buckets and sponges appeared in front of us all along with a dozen of cauldrons each.

"I suppose we should get started, yes?" I questioned. Yakov said nothing as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and snatched the floating sponge and a cauldron from the pile and started. I followed suit as did everyone else.

A very peculiar and silent hour had passed when I saw a flying sponge make its way from the Slytherins over to the Gryffindors. I looked up in time to see the soaked sponge make contact to the side of Harry's face. It made a terrible slapping sound and a riotous bunch of laughter rang out from the green adorned students.

"You think that's so funny, Malfoy!" Ron sneered, standing up from what where he sat. Draco ceased his laughter with a smirk.

"What are you going to do about it Weas-," another sponge happened to smack the blonde straight in the face.

I was shocked. There Yakov stood, empty handed and sponge-less having sent his own cleaning sponge at the younger boy. Yakov looked as if he really didn't care. "He didn't really have to do anything, now, did he?"

"Yakov!" I whispered harshly, tugging at his arm. Why did he have to get involved!

Flintand Bletchly's face contorted into a mess of anger and frustration they stood up, beginning to make their way over to us, I clenched my unseen wand under the table as Yakov gently pushed me behind him. When the two large Slytherins made it to our table,Flintreached out and grabbed Yakov's collar and pulled him towards the other side of the table.

Just as something was about to happen, the door creaked, and everyone turned to look seeing Snape standing there looking appalled. "Mr. Potter, why are you – wet?"

Harry didn't respond, rather he glared at the dark Potions Master standing at the doorway. He knew very well that tattling on a Slytherin to Snape would get him no where.

"I see. And Flint, Yuran, what is the meaning of this?" Snape gestured, nonchalantly at the scene.

"Professor! He threw his sponge at us! See, his sponge is missing!" Bletchly bellowed, obviously unaware at the dejected look he got from Flint. As large as Bletchly was, intelligent he was not.

"Leave now, before you break something," Snape waved to the door. He thankfully was not going to do anything with what Bletchly announced.

As I made my way out of the Potions class with Yakov, we met up with the Gryffindor group. We didn't walk for long when the Slytherins turned down a different corridor and was no longer behind us. It was then that someone decided to speak up.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to do that, – err -," Harry spoke up, obviously not sure of my brothers name.

Yakov shrugged, "I have never truly been a fan of those guys. And it's Yakov."

Harry nodded. Ron leaned forward and looked at us, "How did you two get detention? I don't see Ravenclaw students in detention much. Um – if you don't mind me asking, that is."

Fred and George broke out in laughter, "Yeah, tell them! It's quite a story."

"That it is Fred. It's also proof at how popular we are," George commented, throwing his arms around his younger brothers shoulder. Lee stood by with a similar grin, but not quite matching one, as the present twins.

"Well, it seems we attacked a group of students after a horrible insult was made to Fred and George," I offered the first part, "Then, of course, we also were furious that this certain group of students put our younger brothers into the Hospital Wing."

Ron nodded in understanding and awe, "Oh, that would be Nikolai and Mihael, right? Must be you all look alike, same curly brown hair."

"The same can be said about you red-headed Weasleys," Yakov laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"I can only imagine how Fred and George got into detention, but I always find interest to know what the Boy-Who-Lived gets up to, to get detention. Mind if you share?" I inquired, Harry seemed to not like what I called him and I decided I wouldn't refer to him as such.

"Not much to tell, got into a fight with Malfoy and his group. Hermione wasn't with us and Neville ended up getting involved so that is why the three of us were here," Harry shrugged.I was both disappointed and a little curious at the same time. Curiosity because I didn't understand why he cleared up the fact Hermione was not present and disappointment because it was not all that interesting, but I thought that maybe there was more to it, but decided not to push it.

The rest of the walk back from detention was spent in idle chatter. Once we had reached the corridor Yakov and I needed to take we parted ways. It was quiet for quite some time until I decided to break the silence.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you get yourself involved in that confrontation, today?" I asked. Yakov was silent, almost as if he didn't know the answer.

"You probably already know this, but each house gets along better with one house then the other. Just like the good relations, there is also a house they do not get along with very well, so Gryffindor seems to have a strained relationship with Slytherin," He explained.

I looked at him, exasperated, "Tell me something I don't know, Yakov. Do you have a point?"

He laughed and ruffled my hair, "Yes, I do. Ravenclaw never gets involved with any conflict, so I thought since this is my last year, I'd do something about it. Not to mention Gryffindors think we side with Slytherin. The truth is, the majority of us don't."

We walked around the last corner and came up to the entrance of the Tower. Yakov expertly answered the question before pulling me inside with him.

"I know that, but they outnumbered you! You could've gotten hurt!" I tried to argue. I still didn't see his reasoning. Yakov paused a good distance from a few secluded groups of students in the room and grabbed my shoulders and gave me a small smile.

"That is what makes us different, Tania. I don't try to be invisible and I certainly don't shy away from confrontation the way you do. I know I was outnumbered, but that doesn't matter. I stand up for what I believe in, and what I believe is that we should all get along," Yakov explained to me in a hushed voice, "Good-night sister!"

He unceremoniously slapped me in the back before making his way to the boys' dormitories. I stumbled only slightly before silently going up the steps towards my own room. I managed to go unnoticed by Heather and her group that were stopped by the bottom of the steps conversing about this Friday's Halloween party.

I went to my room to prepare for tonight's Astronomy class. We were having a test on what we have learned thus far and I needed to be sure I would do well on it. I was uninterrupted the rest of the night, my friends being mysteriously absent. Only when I had gotten back from my last class of the night, did I find them all sleeping in their beds.

I would have to ask them tomorrow what that was all about.

* * *

><p>"Tania, wake up! We need to get ready, I don't think Professor Babbling will appreciate you being late!" Aleana spoke.<p>

I opened my eyes as I was gently shook awake by Vivianne who was already dressed in her school attire. I leapt up suddenly, realizing that the light coming from the window meant it was well past my normal waking hour.

"Err – What time is it?" I mumbled as I threw the blankets from my lap, rushing to the vanity table to make sure my curls were alright. Setting them appropriately in place I listened to the girls explain.

"Well, it's seven thirty in the morning," Aleana offered, "We thought that maybe you'd like to sleep in, or something. You did have a long night."

"Which by they way," Tessa pointed in my direction as I turned to face them, "we would like to know how your first ever detention went."

I looked at them, hardly believing they took such pride in holding this information over my head. Their faces held a friendly, yet smug look as they enjoyed seeing my disbelief over such trivial things. "Well, I'd like you to explain to me where you all were last night. When I left for Astronomy, you were nowhere to be seen!"

The three of them gave each other guilty looks, but were silent. I had a bad feeling about all this and turned away from them to gather my own uniform to change into. I would not show up to class in my blue stripped flannel pyjamas as comfortable as they were.

"Just because you don't say anything doesn't mean I won't continue to ask you for an answer. I believe it's beneficial for our friendships to be honest with one another, so please do tell me," I made them feel worse then before. I knew that was wrong to do, but so successful in the end.

"Okay you cracked us," Tessa sighed, "We may or may not have ruined the Halloween party for everyone."

I stopped amidst slipping on my pleated skirt, to turn to stare at the red faced trio before me. "Sorry?"

"We will explain in a moment. It wasn't just us, though!" Vivianne blurted.

I stared at the girls and couldn't help a small smile break out on my face. Laughter bubbled up starting in my stomach and worked its way up through my chest until a giggle escaped my taught lips. I burst into obnoxious chuckles, but couldn't help it. They thought I'd be upset about this?

"Honestly? That – that is just – great!" I managed to choke out between chuckles.

"Great? How is that great? You don't even know what we did! We got detention, you know!" Tessa looked at me like I was a wingless hippogriff.

"Well, I didn't want to have a Halloween party because you would force me to go!" I explained, trying to calm myself. "Besides, you all got detention? For how long?"

Aleana sighed, "Long enough."

I left it at that, and buttoned up the skirt and checked the mirror to be sure I looked presentable. The clock at that back of the room said it was now five past eight o'clock so there was only a few more minutes left of breakfast. We gathered our books and ran out of the room and made our way to the Great Hall as quickly as possible. We passed by several gossiping groups of students of all ages and houses. Those of who would pass curious glances at us as we rushed to get breakfast.

"How much longer do we have?" A breathless Vivianne wheezed out.

Aleana looked at the watch on her wrist, "We have ten minutes. Enough for a piece of toast at the least."

Sitting down at our table we all grabbed a piece of toast or a muffin. I began to peel the wrapper off of the banana nut muffin I had on my plate. I took a small bite out of it when I noticed Tessa looking at me rather curiously. "Do you need something, Tessa?"

"What happened in detention?" She asked, her eyebrow rose significantly higher then usual. As if it would push me to answer the question with more detail or with more fervour then normal.

I sighed, "Nothing really. We were washing cauldrons when the Slytherins started a bit of a verbal confrontation with Gryffindor," I explained, "Then Yakov got involved a little, but Professor Snape stopped the fight before it happened. We were dismissed and we came back to the Tower."

"Oh, well then," Vivianne coughed into her hand.

We sat in silence for a moment. My three friends sat there eating while I just looked on intently. Not saying a word Tessa slammed her fist on the table making all but myself jump in surprise.

"Don't just look at us like that! Just ask if you're that curious! What did we do? That is what you are wondering right?" Tessa shook her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Well, since you wish to tell me, I'll listen intently," I replied. Trying to calm Tessa's mood down before she brought more unnecessary attention to us.

"It's a long story, really," Aleana sighed.

Vivianne looked around at everyone. I hadn't noticed how depressed or frustrated those of who were sitting in here were. I was sure that everyone had recently been told of the 'unfortunate' event of the cancelation of the House's Halloween parties. I, myself, was not very disturbed as I had recently stated. Gesturing for Aleana to continue she shook her head.

"Later, we need to head to class. Lunch time?" Aleana suggested.

"I'll be pleased with the entirety of the story in full detail later on, I suppose." I shrugged, gathering my things, "See you in Defence."

* * *

><p>Classes went by with out a hitch. I was able to fully concentrate in both Ancient Runes and Double Defence. I was able to hide my eagerness to know the story of my friends escapade the night before. Only when I managed to sit down at lunch did I learn the truth.<p>

We all were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. The girls sat quietly distributing salads and other foods on their plates; Jason, Jeremy and Charlie sat across from them. I was curious to know if the boys had some sort of involvement in the scenario.

"So, care to begin your story?" I asked casually, placing a large amount of salad onto my awaiting plate. They all looked to Aleana, who seemed to be the one they decided to speak on all their behalves. She put her hands down, resting them on the edge of the table and looked at me, pathetically.

"It's a long story, but here it goes," she breathed, "It all started after you and Yakov left for detention…"

* * *

><p>(Yesterday – Aleana's POV)<p>

Vivianne stormed out of the bedroom and took shelter in the bathroom after Tessa had outright mocked her. I felt sorry for Viv, since I understood her distress. I, too, wanted to know what was in store for the Halloween party, hoping it would be an enjoyable night, but Penelope's tight lipped persona had myself and Vivianne slightly off put.

I casually looked over my Potion's noted for the next day, vaguely wishing that Tania had stuck to the class. She may not have openly liked the class, or had done rather well in brewing the concoctions, but she had an undeniable talent for understanding why using two pinches of one ingredient to counterbalance an entire handful's worth of another in order to create the perfect magical result for the potion. I would say, she had a knack for the nitty-gritty details.

I looked up at the clock and noticed that Tania had to leave now to make it to her detention, looking over I saw her brow furrowed slightly as she bit her lip. Smiling to myself I knew she must have been reading something special that caught her attention. I was about to say something when I felt Tessa shifted on the other end of the bed.

"Hey, you got to go meet Yakov in the Common Room, now. You only have twenty minutes before your detention starts!" Tessa spoke

I watched as Tania jumped off of her bed and looked at her with wide eyes, "Really? I must have lost track of time, I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

Rushing towards the exit, she was gone before I could even utter an affirmative response. As soon as she was gone, Tessa sighed and placed her quill down on top of her text book when the bathroom door swung open and hit the wall with a bang. Tessa and I turned our bodies towards the noise and saw Vivianne adorned head to toe in black clothing, a smug look on her face.

"Honestly? What are you doing?" Tessa voiced the very question I was thinking.

Vivianne just laughed, "Well, you gave me an idea."

"Oh no -," Tessa face-palmed. I only began to giggle. It was just like Vivianne to want to do the outrageous, and I had a feeling I would be tagging along. She seemed to need someone there for reassurance all the time and I was happy to give it.

"Well, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked kindly.

Vivianne placed her hands on her hips and swung her hair over her shoulder, "We are going to recover Penelope's notes from the Prefect's meeting room!"

As much as I cared dearly for Vivianne, this was quite a stretch, even for her. I looked over at Tessa who seemed to have been overcome by utter shock. I tapped her gently on the shoulder, hoping to rouse her from her state.

"Are you crazy? You want to go and – I just can't believe what I'm hearing," Tessa mumbled.

Vivianne strolled over to us and grabbed our wrists, "Come here. Let's have an adventure!"

I laughed out loud and allowed her to pull me up from the bed, "Where is Miss Voice-of-Reason when we need her?"

Tessa smirked at me, "Well, Miss Voice-of-Reason is currently attending detention for doing something unreasonable. Too bad, let's go I guess."

Vivianne let out a shrill squeal and led us to the door. We trailed down the hallway and down the first staircase where our other friend had just gone down previously. I noticed a little further ahead, Tania making her way past the boys and shoving Roger's shoulder as she went. Focusing on his face made me realize that her blatant disregard of him was something he was seriously hurt by as his shoulders slumped and he watched her talking to Yakov. It took Jason to push him forward to finally snap out of it.

"Hello Vivianne, Tessa, Aleana. Where are you girls heading?" Charlie asked. The boy looked so modestly interested, it was hard not to just hug him!

"Covert operation to collect classified information that is being withheld by an upper organization of the school populace. We will do as we please with the information collected and may distribute it at leisure once correctly attributed to the reasoning of our cause," Tessa explained. Vivianne and I just burst out laughing at the confused looks on the boys' faces. "In layman's terms, we are going to figure out what Penelope has planned for the Halloween party. Then we are going to tell people if we want to."

"Oh, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Jason asked, a smile playing on his handsome features. He strolled over towards me and placed a gentle hand around my waist and pulled me into him in a sort of side hug. "When do we leave?"

"You want to come with us, Jason?" I asked him, looking up to see his face.

"Of course, what do you guys say? Jeremy? Charlie? You in?" Jason looked intently at the boys in question. Charlie meekly nodded his head and Jeremy just stared back with more intensity then anyone in the entire room could be capable of. "Alright, they're in, Roger? What say you, Captain?"

"What say I about what?" Roger asked, looking back at us. My guess was he managed to space out and was thinking of Tania's behaviour towards him. If he still hadn't realized how afraid of him she was, I would be shocked. She had confided in me a while ago of how much she didn't like being around him. Hopefully he'd snap out of it soon so they could be together. I was unsure of the boys in our group, but Tessa, Vivianne and myself could clearly see they were perfect for one another. Much to Tessa's displeasure.

"Stealing Prefect information that could cause us to get into a lot of trouble," Jason explained. Roger's confused look changed into that of serious ferocity. I knew that if Tania was here, she would stiffen at the sight of the look. I could understand why, too.

"Get into a lot of trouble? You all understand we have a Quidditch match coming up in less than a month? If we get in trouble it could mean getting suspended from the game!" Roger argued. Jason looked at him evenly, I felt him go rigid at my side.

"Well, captain, I haven't really been having a lot of fun lately and I have decided to go on this espionage. If you don't want me to get in trouble, well then you'll just have to come with us to make sure I make it off scotch free and the others fall prey to Filch or Mrs. Norris." Jason countered. "Or you know, you could hang out with your girlfriend."

At the mention of Heather, Roger's face fell into that of a man with no options. Thinking he'd stay behind rather then getting the possibility to get in trouble, he shocked me. "Fine, I'll go."

Vivianne clapped her hands together in praise, "Alright, now, Tessa I have a question for you."

Tessa turned to look at Vivianne a look of disgust on her face as she rudely blurted, "What?" I had forgotten about Tessa's blatant dislike for Roger and his deciding to come with us must have ticked her off. Poor girl. Then again, poor Roger.

"Where is the Prefect's Meeting Room?" She asked as if it was obvious. We all stood silently as Tessa mulled over how she was going to handle the newly acquired member of the team that was assembled.

I watched as she waved her hand, "Just follow me, and you," she pointed at Roger, "Don't get too close to me!"

Roger gave her a small pleasant smile, "Wouldn't think of it."

That Roger has always been such a kind boy. Even though Tessa has been outrageously rude to him – not to mention violent – he still finds it possible to smile at her.

"Well," I spoke up, "let's go."

As each of us filed out of the common room I felt Jason grab my hand and give it a small squeeze before heading over to where Jeremy and Roger were. Charlie stayed back with me and Vivianne as Tessa led the way a good five feet in front of everyone. She wound around corners and every so often would hush us when she heard someone's foot falls down the corridor. It must've been twenty minutes, having gone in a circle to avoid Filch when we made it to an intricately carved door in the center of the hallway.

Tessa stopped in front of it and took out her wand. Pointing it at the door handle and muttering a quick 'Alohomora' and the slightest of clicks were heard on the opposite side of the door. She turned the knob and the door creaked open. We all followed her one by one and shut the door behind us.

"Alright!" Vivianne spoke aloud, "Splitup and search for any notes. Be careful though, these are prefects we are speaking of. Some of the objects could be charmed."

"Right, right. Roger, buddy old pal, follow me, yeah?" Jason spoke as he wrapped his arm around the slightly taller boys shoulders, directing him away from the direction Tessa had set out. I giggled lightly to myself and went to searching myself.

We were searching for ten minutes. I was opening up books only to find budgets and notes from meetings that took place in the mid 1940's. The cursive was beautifully legible if anything, but was quickly passed over since it wasn't what we were searching for. That was when we heard something from outside. Someone was passing by, so everyone ceased their shuffling and held their breath. The steps stopped at the door and there was a visible flicker of a lantern from outside. The door shook slightly, it must've caused Charlie to jump because the next thing I knew a book slid off the table he was at and dropped to the floor with a deafening thump. The book displaced a fair amount of dust and as soon as the thump resonated through out the room, the door swung open to reveal Penelope and Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff. The normally pleasant people looked rather ticked and quite disappointed. Penelope more so because of the shock and embarrassment to find her own House mates behind the door.

"We aren't getting away with this are we, Penelope?" Jason remarked.

From the look on Penelope's face, the answer was "No."

* * *

><p>(Present – Tania's POV)<p>

"And that about explains it all," Aleana finished. I was in awe and couldn't help the chuckles to spill through my lips throughout the entire story. For a group of Ravenclaw students to have done something so terribly silly was just ridiculous. I was – more or less – pleased that I was not dragged into that predicament.

"So what you are telling me is that Roger got detention as well? Care to tell me now how long you all have to serve your punishments?" I inquired.

Aleana looked across the table to Jason who shifted uneasily, "Well, you see we have detention tonight and again Monday and Tuesday. Roger isn't happy about missing Tuesday Quidditch practice so expect a really difficult and strenuous one tomorrow morning! He's currently filling out a training regimen for it. I'm a little scared!" He laughed.

Great! Just fabulous! I never enjoyed practice because he was always so angry and hard on all of us, but now he is going to be even more difficult to deal with tomorrow! I could already feel my arms and body bruising just by the thought of it.

"So, I suppose we should all get a good nights sleep, then? As to be well rested and prepared?" I asked.

Jason nodded, "Best we go now?"

As everyone picked themselves up from the table, I couldn't help, but have a horrible feeling run through me. Something unexpected was going to happen, but what?

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> _"So sorry it took me so long to come out with another chapter! And sorry it wasn't at all more exciting (the lack of Roger made my heart shatter! Just joking!) I've been really REALLY busy, but I got another chapter out! Hope you enjoyed reading and that the wait was worth it. (I feel it probably was not! Sorry again)_

_Here is what I would hope to be an early Christmas Present! So happy holidays to you all! And to all a good night!_

_Cheers!"_

- soeki :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Ni****ne: "Bravery"**

_"Trying to find a different direction, I'm drawn to you, my New Obsession," - New Obsession (Blackmill Remix) by Carly M. Burns_

* * *

><p>I woke up early the next morning, seriously regretting having done so. I had not the best of sleep since I was dreading the intensity level of this morning's Quidditch practice. If Jason was telling the truth, we were all going to be in for it today<p>

The room was still when I pulled the warm covers from my body. I peaked out of the curtains to see the other beds still enclosed in their respective blue drapes. So the other girls are obviously sleeping in today. Very well.

I made my way quietly to the bathroom and quickly pulled my curls from my face into a tight ponytail, brushed my teeth and gathered my training clothes. I was off.

The girl's dormitory area was very quiet still even for a Saturday. There were usually studious Ravenclaw students heading to the library to work on their projects and getting early starts to the day in general, but not today. When I reached the common room, it was devoid of any of those aforementioned people. The only people I saw were Jason and Jeremy, both looking rather worse for wear. I assumed Roger had given them a 'talking to' last night. I wasn't overly sure. Upon approaching the duo they sent my strained smiles.

"Good morning, Tania! Sleep well?" Jason laughed.

I responded with a slight shrug to show my indifference, "As well as one can before a practice. How about you? The two of you look exhausted."

Jeremy's previous smile disappeared to take on a serious look, "Roger had much to say to us about last night."

"I could only imagine. Thankfully," I replied.

"I'm sure you probably said something to the girls when they told you," Jason said with a bit of a laugh.

I looked at him and thought about it. It was true that I would normally say something about the rash behaviour my best friends took part in, but really it's good to not be so predictable this time. My silence must've given the boys my answer, but before they could say anything I spoke.

"I don't understand, though. He gave you a talking to even though he was with you? Doesn't that make him a hypocrite?"

"SHHH! Don't say that too loud! I hinted at that and he gave me twenty laps around the pitch for today! I don't need the company, Tania. Keep that to yourself!"

Jeremy only nodded to show that this was true.

"Twenty laps isn't that bad. You'll be done in five minutes with your Cleansweep." I tried to make him feel better, he only groaned.

"If only I was using my Cleansweep. I'm running laps," Jason explained.

I could only manage a slight sympathetic smile, because I was secretly enjoying not being the focus of Roger's scary behaviour. I began wondering how late he spoke to them for and what the exact content was that would reiterate his similar misconduct and how he managed to place blame on someone else.

"Well, perhaps we should head there now so that you might get a head start on your laps? I'm sure Roger would appreciate some initiative this morning?" I queried.

Jason and Jeremy only nodded their ascent. Jason a little more reluctantly. I followed the two boys out of the Common Room and into the halls of our school. Every early morning it would be just as silent and dank. There was the scent of torches having been freshly lit to accommodate the early risers of the day. The portraits began to take life again as many of their occupants stirred after having a long sleep themselves. As well as a few selective and more studious students of the Four Houses made their ways to the library or towards the Main Hall for an early breakfast.

After descending and ascending many of the various moving staircases, the three of us managed to find our way to the large doors that led to the outside. We silently walked the path to the Quidditch Pitch.

Upon arriving we were met with an empty pitch. Jason gave a shrug and started his run while Jeremy and myself began stretching our half asleep limbs. Over the next twenty minutes the rest of the team showed up except for Yakov and Roger. They were already five minutes late.

"I hope I didn't run those twenty laps for nothing! No, I mean I hope Roger doesn't make me do it again because he wasn't here! Tania, that was a horrible idea! I should've just waited!" Jason's voice was quick paced and panicked.

"I assure you, that I will vouch for you and insist that you had run the twenty laps. If he refuses to believe me, I will run with you to make it up to you," I reassured him.

The rest of the team did their own stretches and we all warmed up by running feint drills and dive practices. Still, another thirty minutes passed and there was no sign of the two.

I sat on the crisp dewy grass beside Cameron and Grant. Jeremy, Jason and Cho sat down across from us. The second year students were off in their own group talking about certain class projects. We chatted idly for a while longer before we began to worry. Something was definitely wrong. To make things worse, Heather and her friends appeared out seemingly no where and headed straight for us. She looked positively livid for one reason or another. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I watched her approach. Our eyes met and she wouldn't look away from me. That was when I knew she was here to speak to me.

But why?

Her footfalls stopped just a few feet from our now silent group. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other, weighing her option on how to say whatever it was she was about to say. Her mouth shifted into a thin line and she inhaled a sharp breath through her nose.

"What did you do?" Her question came out highpitched with stunted annoyance. Her question was definitely directed at me.

"What do you mean, Heather? What happened?" I asked quietly. I felt my voice waver when I spoke her name outloud.

"Well, I certainly didn't say anything to Roger to make him do what he did. I though you might know." Her voice was still holding back her true feelings.

When I didn't say anything her face contorted into an angry sneer. Her nose scrunched up and she peered at me through squinted eyes.

"Roger broke up with me, that's what happened! I've seen the way you two talk to each other! You said something! Convinced him!" She practically screeched at me.

My heart leapt into my throat. Was that what she was going on about? That was clearly inevitable, but I certainly didn't say anything. I also was not going to say that to her. I tried to pick through possible dialogue to try to calm her down. I didn't have to say anything because Jason stood up and took a few steps forward so that he stood between us. Cutting off the dramatic eye contact.

"Look, Philips, Roger probably broke up with you because you are clingy and a nuisance to be around. Not to mention you are an idiot of a Ravenclaw! You put us to shame! Now, my friend here had nothing to do with your relationship or lack-there-of, so I suggest you leave the pitch unless you know where the Hell your ex-boyfriend and his Co-Captain are right now, because you have no reason to be here!"

I was speechless. One, Heather Philips just got told off, and two, Jason is actually capable of expressing discontent of the anger variety. Although being friends with him I could tell that he was clearly worried about the where-a-bouts of Roger and my brother. Still I couldn't help but let my mouth gape open at the spectacle of Heather and her friends storming off. I mean, I didn't know Heather could run away that quickly.

Jason spun around on his heels and plunked down cross legged on the grass again. He leant forward with his elbow resting on his knee and his head in the palm of his hand. I watched his leg bounce and his foot tap incessantly; worry was etched into his face. He looked up at me and I whispered a quick 'Thank you.' He just smiled back.

"Wow, what happened to her?" Came a familiar voice.

"Yakov!" I nearly shouted. Where has he been and… - "Oh Merlin, what happened to you!"

Yakov, my wonderfully intelligent brother, stood in his training clothes before us. Except his robes had tears in it as well as a few marks of the questionable variety. He had a light bruise on the underside of his chin, but he kept on smiling at all of us.

"You see, it goes like this," he began, "The reason why Roger and I were not here this morning was because the two of us ran into some trouble."

I got to my feet as well as the rest of the team. Jeremy looked a bit worried, but overall kept the same odd composure he is known for. Cho probably held the same look as I did and the two younger boys of our group looked frightful. Jason was unreadable because he held his back to me, but I noticed the tension in his shoulders.

"Oh, we got into a bit of a fight with some well know Slytherins," Yakov passed a knowing look at me for a brief second, "Roger is currently in the Hospital Wing as is the other two member of our fight. I asked permission to inform you all of this so that you can all leave. Quidditch practice is clearly cancelled."

Still, none of us moved. I forgot about the odd look Yakov gave me and started to wonder if Roger would be okay. What does that mean, though. A fight? Roger, is displaying some odd behaviours as of late. Completely unlike him. The years previous he was always well behaved. Never did anything to get into trouble. Now, he just received detention from snooping on Prefect businesses and getting into Wizard Duels with students? Why? What happened to him this year?

"So, goodey-two-shoes Davies got hexed?" Jason chuckled, clearly playing it off.

Yakov's smile faltered, "Actually, they were disarmed quite abruptly. Their wands flew off in random directions. Neither knew how to Accio with wandless magic so the charged at one another."

"Yakov, stop doing that and be straight forward," I said, "You are meaning to say they fought like Muggles, right?"

I got a confused look from many of the students except for Grant, who seemed to understand.

"You mean to say they got into a fist fight?" Grant shouted in disbelief, staring at Yakov intently. Yakov offered a slight nod.

"Fist fight? Like punching?" Jason asked. Again, Yakov nodded. "Huh, that's new."

Yakov looked at me for a brief moment, seemingly wanting to say something, but thought better of it, "Well, that's all for today. Enjoy your weekend everyone. It is uncertain at this moment whether or not we'll be having a practice next Tuesday, but I'll try to keep everyone informed."

He turned to walk off, but I couldn't let him go that easily, "Wait! You said Roger was in the Hospital Wing! You also said you'll try to keep everyone informed! Is he that badly injured?"

"Oh, well, he has a concussion and had a few cracked rubs. Generally he should be okay, but he'll be in there for the weekend," Yakov waved off my worried expression, "No need to worry about him!"

Again he gave me a knowing look. I couldn't help, but run the diagnosis over in my head. A concussion? That can be serious! I felt my stomach lurch and I could sense that my face had gone pale. I bit my lower lip very hard. I realized that there was no way that I couldn't worry about him now!

* * *

><p>"I wonder what he was thinking," Aleana thought aloud. I was in the Main Hall sitting with the girls and the Quidditch boys. We had just relayed this mornings events to Aleana, Vivianne and Tessa.<p>

Aleana, being her neutral self was clearly concerned, but trying hard not to show it. Vivianne was wary of Tessa's smug look. We were sure she was entertaining the idea that Roger got beaten up. I bet she was also hoping this interaction got himself horribly disfigured, but we all know that Madam Pomfrey is perfectly capable of mending even the most horrific of school induced injuries.

Currently, it was well into lunch time and there was no news of what transpired. Neither the names of the supposed two Slytherin boys who were involved. Although I don't need many opportunities to guess that it must've been Montague and Flint. The two were visibly absent from the current meal. We had also been discussing the possibilities of punishment. Fighting that cause's physical harm is certainly not appropriate at Hogwarts.

Jason and Jeremy had attempted to visit their friend and Captain in the Hospital Wing, but were subsequently turned away at the door by an irate Madam Pomfrey. She spouted the nonsense of the boys needing to sleep off their injuries and didn't need people fussing at their bedsides. Yakov was nowhere to be found, either.

I kept a casual stare at the entrance of the Main Hall. Hoping that at some point Yakov would stroll through and tell us something more than what he offered us this morning. Anything would be better than the pointless information we received earlier. Lunch was halfway over when the door opened and I witnessed my brother walk through the door. I stood up straighter and waited for him to approach us.

Yakov greeted us with a cheery disposition and sat in the vacant seat beside me without a word. Everyone sat silently and awaited him to say something. We watched as he slowly took the spoon out of a salad bowl and tossed the contents onto the empty plate in front of him. He sat back and slowly made his decision of whether or not to have a meat pie or a small helping of whatever stew it was the house elves had served us that day. He chose the meat pie.

"Okay, Yakov, buddy. Tell us something! What happened exactly! What's going to happen to you two!" Jason sputtered impatiently.

Yakov adjusted himself on the bench and faced us all the best he could, with that ever present grin on his face, he simply replied, "We are not going to be punished. Montague and Flint started it. They will be serving detention for three weeks."

A wave of relief came from everyone, except Tessa, who was hoping Roger was going to be expelled. She didn't wish any ill will on my brother, but her hatred for the Quidditch Captain was borderline obsessive.

Lunch was now a relaxed endeavour. We all ate and chatted idly about nonsensical things like homework, letters from our families, upcoming events and the impending detention for my friends. It was like nothing had happened. At least, it was enjoyable until I caught Yakov giving me strange looks. When I finally turned to face him fully he leaned into my ear and whispered so only I could hear.

"We need to talk about something," he whispered.

He bent away and I saw the seriousness in his face. I nodded my affirmation and returned to the conversation on what Bertie Botts flavour was the most disgusting. I was not completely focused on the conversation, though.

Yakov ate his lunch slowly. Which increased my anxiety level quite a bit, considering I was hesitant on what it was he had to tell me. I couldn't help but fidget with the hem of my sweater and pull at invisible loose threads to keep me busy. Many attempts were made to get me included in the conversation, but I could barely offer any valuable insight on whatever the new topic was. I quickly apologized and tried to stay concentrated on the voices of my friends, but to no avail.

There had been something in my brothers voice that said that whatever it was that he had to tell me, was of big concern to me.

"Excuse us for a moment. I have something to speak with Tania with," Yakov spoke. He swung his long legs over the bench and stood abruptly. He placed one hand on my shoulder to gain my attention. I smiled up at him.

"Oh, right. I'll see you in a bit, alright?" I asked my friends. They clearly didn't catch anything wrong with this and just waved us off. Offering little of farewells.

Yakov took the lead towards the double doors of the Great Hall. I followed as best I could, but he seemed to be walking quickly. We left the hustle and bustle of the schools common space and into the halls. I followed in silence as he led me towards an unoccupied hallway and stopped.

He turned to face me and didn't quite make eye contact with me right away. He looked to the ceiling, the vacant doorways and even a few of the portraits before his eyes fell to mine. I shuffled my feet and waited. When he didn't say anything I spoke up.

"Yakov, is there something wrong? You can tell me, right?" I asked.

He nodded once, "Yes, something is wrong."

I motioned with my hands for him to continue. My heart sped up for the sake of his reluctance to say anything.

"There is more to the story than just Roger and I getting into a fight with Montague and Flint," he started, "There is no way we could prove this to Professor Dumbledore, or anyone in fact, but you should know that they were planning something for this mornings practice."

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Conspiracy in Hogwarts? What was it they were planning? How do you know?"

"This is the full story,"

* * *

><p><strong>(Early this Morning – Yakov's POV)<strong>

I woke up early this morning, begrudgingly. The covers were too comfy and too warm to leave, but I know that Roger would be upset if I didn't discuss the new training plan he had read about two nights ago.

The room was not silent, but rather loud. No matter how many girls find Stephan attractive, he was not a very attractive sleeper and I was certain that they would be upset to find that he snored like a sleep deprived troll.

I smiled to myself. That idiot.

I pulled the covers off and swung my legs over the edge of my mattress, only to have my feet be met with a cold floor. I shivered violently. It was still too early for the house elves to tend the dying fire and the upcoming cooler months were beginning to be extremely noticeable.

Trying to ignore it I walked over to my wardrobe and quickly pulled all my Quidditch gear from their places and rushed to put them on. The thicker sweater was already beginning to warm me up, as well as the heavy pants. Grabbing my wand from the bed stand and my broom I made my way out the door just in time.

I heard the tell tale click of a door closing before my own. Roger had already left his room. His own gear being worn and a thick book in his arm. He looked down the hall at me as I walked the few paces to join him.

"Morning Captain," I greeted in my usual way. Trying to ignore the fact that I was still exhausted. Why he insisted to wake at seven on a Saturday was beyond me.

"Good morning," he nodded back to me. He was clearly amused. I know that these few moments were before he kicked into the 'Sadistic Quidditch Captain' – or so my sister would dub him – form of him.

"Well, should we discuss things down at the pitch? Set things up?" I asked.

He started walking ahead of me and I followed, "Sounds right."

When we descended the stairs leading into the Common Room, it would come to no surprise that there weren't a single soul in there. Ravenclaws don't wake up early on Saturdays, contrary to popular belief.

We wove ourselves through scattered tables and chairs that had been rearranged last night. Clearly there were many late night conversations to be had with friends that the students had spoke so long that they were too tired to place the furniture back in their original positions.

I followed him out the door way and into the halls of the school. Again, no one was walking about this early. Unless it was Filch. The walk would take us no more than ten minutes then we would get to the massive exterior doorway.

We were about to round the last corner when Roger put his hand up quickly and stopped. He looked at me sideways and gave the universal 'hush' sign. I was not fully awake, so I had not heard the laughter coming from the main door. I stepped closer to listen to the conversation.

"…early? Really stupid if you ask me," came an all to familiar voice.

A snort followed the statement, "Yeah, but Davies isn't that great of a Captain, if you ask me."

A few shuffled movements.

"So, what was it that you wanted to do? Spy on them?" Montague asked.

"Spy? No," Flint answered, "We are going to do better than that!"

I looked at Roger's back. He had stiffened to the point where it was clear he was right furious with what he was hearing. His hands twitched to what I assumed was his concealed wand, but yet he didn't make a full movement to grasp it.

"So what's better than spying?"

"Revenge." Came the single word answer. An answer that sent a shiver up my spine. Different than the one I had from the cold air. No, it was from fear. What was he wanting revenge for? Although I could name a few reasons, I was hoping it was not the one at the top of my list.

"Revenge? For what?"

"It's simple," Flint stated, "No one embarrasses me, Montague. Especially a Mudblood loving bitch!"

"Is this about that Yuran girl?"

I inhaled sharply. My sister? What did she do to embarrass him?

"Yes, _that Yuran girl!_" He taunted. "If I can take out the Captain, too. That's a win-win. Maybe I'll take out that little Mudblood Chaser they got, too."

I felt the blood in my veins run cold. I wanted to go out there and confront them, but Roger held his hand up. Was there more he wanted to hear? _Needed to hear?_ We should go now!

"So, we hex them off their brooms?"

"See, Montague, this is why I brought you instead of Bletchly. You are still half as stupid as you look, but he's bloody worse!" Flint jeered.

Roger pushed off the wall with quick movements and I followed suit. He yelled at them to get their attention and with agility and ferocity I never thought he'd have off the pitch, he pulled his wand out and sent a non-verbal spell at Flint. Flint, surprisingly deflected it and sent one back.

I pulled my own wand out and disarmed Montague before he even fully clued into what was happening, but there was more than just one wand hitting the floor. I heard three in fact. Not one was mine.

Roger and Flint had disarmed each other. Both their wands flying off a fair distance away from where they stood. I pointed my wand at Flint, but I was tackled to the ground by the large body of Montague. I heard Roger's voice call out to me, but I couldn't tell him I was alright, because frankly I was being crushed by a human boulder who also managed to swipe my wand from my hand, so I did the most Muggle thing possible.

I pulled my fist back and shoved it into his face. Montague reared upwards and I shove him off balance with a knee to the stomach. He rolled off of me and I scrambled to my feet. I looked over to where Roger and Flint had been standing, only to see Roger stuck in a headlock by Flint. He threw Roger head first into the concrete wall and regained his hold on the struggling Captain.

Flint shoved his own fist into Roger's gut two times before Roger doubled over. Flint, having thought he got the upper hand loosened his grip only to have Roger grab his hair and pull him head first into his opponents left knee.

A loud grunt of pain escaped his lips and Roger sent a hard knocking right hook into Flint's sharp jaw. One. Two. Three punches to the face and a fourth into Flint's stomach. The seventh year was collapsed to the floor in seconds.

Roger, who must've gotten a cut lip, was wiping blood from his mouth and was slightly hunched over holding his side with his other free hand. He must've gotten hit rather hard. Flint might be a lanky person, but when angry, he can be dangerous.

"Hey, Flint. If you have a problem with my team, take it up with me. Not her!" Roger said between ragged breaths.

I looked to my long forgotten opponent who laid discarded on the ground. I only winced out of habit when I realized the knee to the gut was a _little_ lower than I had previously though.

Roger's stance began to waver slightly and he had a glazed look in his eye. I turned to him

"Roger! Are you alright?" I asked right as he fell to the ground unconscious.

I rushed to his side. Only hearing the running foot steps of approaching Professors.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Present – Tania's POV)<strong>

"There was something that's been bothering me," he said.

I looked at Yakov with disbelief, "Did that whole thing about hexing us off our brooms not _bother_ you?"

"Of course, but there is something else," he said, "Roger said 'not her'."

I was confused, "What? He has a concussion, Yakov. It was just something he said, it meant nothing!"

"Even when he has a concussion, he still worries about you, but still _that _isn't what's bothering me."

I put my face in my hands and sighed loudly. He always does this to me. He always drags things on longer than need be. He should be more like Tessa and just say what he wants to say. I removed my hands after a while and looked back up to him.

"Okay, no more. Just say it."

Yakov looked at me with a serious expression, "You still don't believe he fancies you!"

"Oh, Merlin – this again? Yakov! Stop trying to make that happen! It's not going to happen!" I insisted. With those last words leaving my mouth I felt tears stinging the corner of my eyes. Why am I crying?

"You fancy him, too. Clearly. Everyone was relieved to hear Roger was okay, let alone still alive, but you. I saw that look on your face when I told everyone! You were still worried about him when no one else was!"

"What do I do, Yakov?" I choked out in a harsh whisper.

I have never been so confused in my life. On one hand, I was still afraid of him, but on the other I couldn't deny the fact that he was a lovely individual. Roger certainly has a charm about him as well as the undeniable kindness that all the girls find so appealing. I also found myself aware of his physical attractive qualities. Especially that off kilter smile of his.

The way that even when I try my best to push him away, he always tries to do good by me. The way that he tries to make things better when he figures he's done something wrong. No matter what I do, he still seems to find a way to capture my attention with just a glance or small gesture.

Yakov pulled me into a tight hug. I stayed in his embrace for a moment before I heard him whisper back to me.

"Go see him."

I pulled myself back and whipped the tears from my face. "And do what?"

"Anything."

I didn't need him to say anything more. I pushed past him and with a quick paced walk I managed to get to the Hospital Wing. I made it this far and the brief feeling of bravery quickly diminished when the doors stood there. I was beginning to revert back to my shy and unsure state of mind. I shook with fear of seeing him. Not because I was afraid of Roger, but because I didn't even know what I was going to say.

Do I confess to him?

Do I ask how he's feeling?

Smile?

Hug him?

Just sit there?

Say nothing?

Should I just leave?

Stay or go. I didn't get to make that decision on my own, because the door opened from the other side to reveal the stern face of Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, child, I see you more for visitations than actual injuries. I suppose you should count yourself lucky?" She said, "Perhaps you should share that luck with your friends and family. Come, come."

She ushered me inside before I could say a word and led me straight to Roger.

"Just don't stay long. He has a concussion and the medicine hasn't quite taken effect, yet. You might want to visit him later because I doubt he'll remember you came here."

Madam Pomfrey left me alone with the unconscious form of Roger Davies. He had a bandage wrapped around his head and I couldn't help but think that it wouldn't really help his concussion. He had a large bruise on his cheek.

I awkwardly paced back and forth for a moment before grabbing the lone arm chair in the makeshift room and pulled it quietly to his bed side. I sat down in it and tried to think of what I should say to him.

As Madam Pomfrey said, he wouldn't likely remember it. So should I just confess? Just to say it?

I looked at Roger's sleeping face and couldn't help but crack a sad smile. My lip quivered and I fought back another wave of emotion. Oh, if only I could speak to Aleana or Vivianne! They'd know what to do!

His eyes twitched when I let out a sharp gasp. He began to stir into a semi-conscious state and he opened his eyes as wide as he could, but due to most likely the head injury and a potion of sorts numbing whatever pain he was in, he was in a groggy-like state.

"Tania?" He mumbled, "..So…glad…okay."

"I heard about what happened this morning," I said, "What they were planning. You stopped that."

The words seemed to have just come out. It was easy to speak to him in a vulnerable state. He would listen and I noted that he would not be able to look at me in a way that would make me uncomfortable.

"I…" he trailed off.

"You fought him. To protect your team," I said.

"…just…you…." He shut his eyes. I knew he was about to drift back to sleep, but I had to get him to elaborate.

"What about me?" I asked him, clearly.

"I… protect…you."

I closed my own eyes and leaned back. Even now in this state, he was still able to make me feel uncomfortable. My heartbeat sped up rapidly like it always did when he was around me.

In this moment I couldn't think. Being who I was that was a bad thing. I always thought. That was the only thing to rationalize anything in life was to figure things out in my head, but now was not the time to think. That was my decision. I knew that when I regained the ability to think straight I would regret what I was about to do.

I opened my eyes and leant forward over his figure.

"Thank you," I whispered and closed the gap to place a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I do apologize for taking way too long to update. I hope that last line made it worth it and that your giddiness is just as much as mine was when I typed that up. How unlike her!<strong>_

_Author's Note - Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. SORRY!_


End file.
